We belong
by LadyJacky
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come back to Hogwarts for their 8th year, realizing that what they thought was hate, is something completely different?
1. Prolog: Just a glance

**Hey ya! Here's another story from me. This time it's a Drarry one. I am in love with that pairing :D **

**This will be a bit AU: Dumbledore's still alive and so is Snape (who is still DADA teacher), also Fred and Tonks (no Lupin, sorry!) But I think the rest will be like in the books. Hope that's okay ;)**

**Well, enough said! I hope you'll like this story, if you do, please review! I know it should be enough to see when people read it, but I like to know what my readers think, that's what keeps me going!** (Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I earn no money with this story!)

* * *

-Harry's PoV-

* * *

The sky outside was already turning dark and Harry turned to look at his friends. Hermione and Ron were sitting opposite from him. She was busy reading a book, while Ron had leaned his head against her shoulder and was snoring. Ginny, who sat next to him had been quite silent for the whole drive, but he thought that she was probably having a bad day and decided to give her some space.

"It's weird to go back, isn't it?"

Hermione looked up from her book and looked at him. She frowned slightly and then shrugged, closing her book.

"Well... I am glad that we're able to go back and finish our education. I mean, some of us missed a whole year at Hogwarts."

He smirked and scratched his nose, glancing out of the window.

"Is that all you think about? Your education? It won't be the same anymore after all... Some of our friends won't be there anymore."

Even though he had always loved being at Hogwarts, it wouldn't be the same anymore... They had lost so many friends in the last battle, he couldn't imagine what it would be to go back. If the castle would still look like it had done before. It had been two years ago and, in some way, he felt too old for school. He should've finished Hogwarts at the age of seventeen, now he was nineteen.

"No. It's not the only thing I think about, but we have to go on."

The voice of the girl opposite from him, had an angry undertone and Harry looked back at her. Hermione had crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked intently at him.

"We did go on, didn't we?" he scoffed and crossed his arms too.

Ginny suddenly made an angry noise, and pinched Harrys arm. He looked at her, surprised that she would show any signs of being there at all.

"Stop being an idiot Harry. We're lucky to be still alive and Hermione is right, we need our graduation."

He gaped at her, his green eyes showing a hint of anger.

"I am not being an idiot! I just can't imagine how it will be. Maybe I am _afraid_ of going back."

Ron started to stir and then eyed his best friend.

"Why are you shouting around, mate?"

"I am not." Harry pouted and then started to rummage in his trunk to get out his robes. His friends were silent and then started to put on their school-robes as well.

Once Harry had sat down again, he leaned his forhead against the cool window and tried to get a first glimpse of the castle. While he was peering out into the darkness, his mind wandered off, back to Kings Cross Station.

_There had been unusually many first years and many new faces, Harry had never seen before. While he was waiting for his friends to say goodbye to their families, he had been looking around. Some of the younger children had looked up at him in admiration and several girls had blushed quite hard when he had looked at them. It was almost like in his sixth year of school... Everybody had only thought of him as the _Choosen one. _He had laughed silently to himself and then he had seen _him._ That familiar light blonde hair and the pale skin... When the other boy had turned around, they had gazed at each other for the shortest moment and Harry had felt a wave of heat rush through his body while seeing those grey eyes..._

"Harry? Hey Harry!"

His head snapped up and he looked startled at Ginny. She sniffed indifferently and then grabbed his arm to pull him out of his seat.

"Must be a nice girl you had been thinking about..." She muttered something else under her breath, but he didn't bother to ask her what it was.

"Girl?... Err, what are you talking about Gin?"

"Nothing."

She made another angry sounding noise and Harry shook his head about her stubborness while he followed her out of the train and into the night...

* * *

-Dracos PoV-

"Woah..." The blonde Slytherin snorted and tried to free his arm from the grip of the girl next to him. "Pany, would you _please_ finally let go of me! I would like to put on my robes."

He glared at her, his grey eyes full of disgust, but she wouldn't see it and just let go of his arm very slowly.

Blaise Zabini watched his friend and Pansy and couldn't suppress a snicker. Draco glared now at him and the dark haired boy became silent instantly.

"If I would've known that you guys would act like you do, I wouldn't have come back."

"Oh, Draco don't overreact. Admit it, you're happy to come back. You wouldn't miss a chance to bother Potter and his gang."

Draco just looked at his friend for a moment, obviously a bit taken by surprise, but then let out a puff of air and sat back down.

"Don't start me on Potter now. He would be the last reason for me to go back to school."

He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, but wasn't entirely able to hide the excitement in his voice when he mentioned the Gryffindors name. Ever since he had seen the other boy at Kings Cross station, he couldn't wait to be back at school.

_He had tried to ignore the mean side-comments from some of the students around him and concentrated on his mother. She had fussed around and patted his cheek several times, all the while she had tried to keep the tears back, but after a while they had escaped her eyes anyways. He had thought that it was really embarrassing that his mother started to cry in front of so many people, but on the other hand he had known once more that she loves him. While he had hoped for her to calm down soon again, he had looked around to maybe find a familiar face in the crowd. It wasn't exactly what he had been looking for when he saw a mess of black hair near a bunch of red-headed Weasleys, but then the othe boy had looked back at him. That insanly green eyes had met his for the split of a second and he had the sudden urge to be real near the other boy..._

Draco shook his head and growled.

"What's it?"

Blaise looked suspicious at him, but the blond shook his head again.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about something."

The other boy now laughed. "Yeah, obviously. _Who_ were you thinking about anyway? Must be some hot chick, judging to your red cheeks."

Dracos grey eyes widened in suprise and he looked at the window to check his reflection. Even though he wasn't able to see alot, he could see that his cheeks really were flushed from heat.

"Yeah... Some hot chick. Indeed."

* * *

**Some words from the author at the end: This story is named after a song from Tom Felton (I love that guy!) Just thought that would be interesting :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Going crazy

**Hey :) Here's the next chapter. I haven't mentioned it last time, but I will write everything once from Harrys PoV and then from Dracos PoV. So, please don't wonder when you read some things twice ;) (I hope that was written understandable now) **

**Now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

"Mr. Potter, are you still with us?"

Harry looked up from his book and glance up into Snapes face. His teacher sneered and looked down at him. It took a few seconds before Harry knew what Snape was talking about.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. I wish that you pay attentions in my classes from now on or you don't have to come here anymore."

Harry nodded again, his mind still working against him.

"Yes Professor."

Snape swept around again and ordered them to read the next chapter of their books. Just when Harry was about to start reading, somebody nudged his arm.

"What's it Hermione?"

"Where are you with your thoughts today? You were staring off into space for nearly thirty minutes!"

He raised and eyebrow and looked at his friend.

"Was I?"

She made an angry noise and then looked down at her book again, ignoring him. Harry shrugged and a sigh left his lips when his mind wandered off again.

Something was different. Since he had come back to Hogwarts, Malfoy was ignoring him. Harry almost felt like being invisible, when he was near the Slytherin. It was unnerving. _Really. _He didn't know why exactly it was bothering him so much, but he just wanted some attention from somebody he though was his enemy. Everytime he saw the other boy, he waited for him to make some mean comment, but the Slytherin just said nothing. He wouldn't even look at Harry. He himself, however, was spending most of his classes to think about the blond or stare at him when they had classes together...

"Mr. Potter!"

Snapes voice thundered through the classroom and Harrys head snapped up. His green eyes full of suprise. He stared at his Professor who was slowly coming closer. When Snape had reached his desk, he put his hands down at it and glared at Harry. Their faces where only inches apart and the Gryffindor was tempted to just stand up and leave. Snapes lip curled into a cruel smile and he slowly leaned back again.

"Leave my class."

Harry gasped.

"But Professor...!"

"Leave. Now."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open as Harry packed his things and stood up. In his anger, he knocked his chair to the floor, but didn't bother to lift it up again. He stormed out of the classroom and then hurried upstairs, away from the dungeons. After a while he stopped abruptly and leaned his forhead against the cool stonewall next to him. When he wanted to close his eyes for a moment, he opened them again quickly when he saw grey eyes in front of his inner eye.

"Damn you, Malfoy."

He growled angrily and then started to rummage into his bag to check his schedule and let out a moan when he saw that they would had a double class of potions with the Slytherins.

_Great... Another two hours of torture for my mind..._

Harry stuffed the schedule back into his bag and started to walk back to the dungeons again. Not only that he would have to sit two hours in the same room as Malfoy, no he would have to stand Slughorn as well...

While he walked to the classroom, he silently wondered if Snape would allow him to come back to his classes. He needed to get his N.E.W.T in Defence against the Dark Arts... Or else he wouldn't be able to become an Auror. He would've to apologize to his Professor... Or talk to Dumbledore, maybe...

When he turned around the corner into one of the dungeons' corridors, he spottet the cause for all his trouble. Harry took a deep breath and still walked closer, his hands started to tremble and he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, Malfoy looked up and their eyes met.

"Potter."

...

~Dracos PoV~

"You have such nice hair."

Pansy whispered in a faint voice into his ear and ran her finger through his hair. He shuddered and pushed her arm away. She pouted slightly, but then settled with leaning against his shoulder.

Draco sighed. Blaise, who sat opposite from them in the common room, chuckled in amusement.

"You two are hilarious, really."

Pansy sat up again and cocked her head.

"Why?"

Blaise just grinned even more and waved his hand at her, while he threw a quick sideglance over at Draco. The blond shook his head, another sigh coming over his lips and then leaned away from Pansy and looked into the fire.

It was sheer ridicolous! All the time he had to think about Potter! Even when Pansy was trying to get physical, all he could think of were those green eyes and a mess of pitch-black hair. It was driving him mad. He knew very well that the Gryffindor was watching him, whenever they were near each other. Draco could almost feel that green eyes burning into his neck and it was bothering him. He wanted to look back, to see why the other one was staring at him, but he didn't dare to. Afraid that he would feel something weird again when looking at Potter, like it had been at Kings Cross. He was afraid of the feelings that were hiding inside of him, locked well away for all these years...

"Hey, are you okay?"

Pansy waved her hand in front of his face and he focused back on reality, nodding his head.

"Yeah. I am fine. Now, would you be so nice and just piss off?"

His voice was low and angry and Pansy looked at him as if he had just tossed a load of cold water at her.

"But... Draco? Why are talking to me like that?"

Her eyes were wide and tears welled up in them. He simply didn't care. He was tired of dealing with her while not feeling anything for her.

"Just get off."

She sobbed quietly and then got up to disappear in the girls dormitories. Draco exhaled deeply and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"That was rude, you know?"

He opened one eye and looked at Blaise who looked kinda shocked by his reaction.

"So?"

Blaise shrugged and tried to be reasonable, "She loves you. You can't treat her like a piece of shit."

Draco snorted and sat up, to look properly at his opposite.

"She's going on my nerves. I tried to deal with her for three years now, because my mother thinks that she's a nice girl. I am just tired of it. I don't like her. She might have nice looks at all, but even when I am a Malfoy, I want a girl I can relate to. You might not think so, but even my parents are in love with each other. Why should I stay with Pansy when she's just... Merlin, I think she's simply unbearable at the moment! I just wait for her to try and hump my leg, honestly."

He rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was more than obvious that, for him, this topic was over. Not so for his friend.

"Then give her what she wants? You don't want her to hump your leg, so you should get down with her! That's how it's done with girls."

Draco knew very well that his friend would have banged every girl (and probably some of the boys) from the school if he would've had the chance to.

"Well, why won't you go to her and give her what she needs, huh? I certainly won't."

"Like to be alone with your hand then, don't you?"

The blond just growled and then got up to go to bed. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his lovelife with somebody like Blaise.

...

On the next day, Draco was lucky enough to get rid of Pansy and Blaise. He just needed some time on his own. They had had a free period and their next class would be Potions.

He had walked down to the dungeons and hoped that he could free his mind of Potter, finally.

Just when he was about to ban those green eyes out of his mind forever, he heard faint footsteps. For a moment he wanted to ignore it, but they suddenly stopped and he looked up.

All he saw for the spilt of a second, were those damned green eyes, staring directly at him.

"Potter."

The Gryffindor just stood there very still for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 2: A kiss

**Here's the next chapter! I think it's a bit short :/ Hope you'll still like it! Thanks for the fav's and reviews, btw. They're really appreciated :)**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

Harry was feeling peculiar while he looked back at the Slytherin, who was staring at him with a mixture of great interest and... Frustration?

Malfoy took several steps towards him and a smirk lingered on his lips.

"Potter..."

He rolled the word on his tongue like it was the most delicious sweet he'd ever tasted. Harry slightly backed away when Malfoy stopped just a few inches away from him. He reached out to put his hand against the damp wall and steady himself, when he felt his knees buckle slightly.

"What are you afraid of?" The blond drawled towards him and Harry took a deep breath, trying to gain his composure again.

"I am not."

He took his hand down again and wanted to walk away from the Slytherin. Just when he turned, a pale hand grabbed his tie, kept him in place and made him cough.

What was Malfoy doing!

Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy and tried to push his hand away.

"Let go of me! Or do you plan to strangle me here and there."

"Oh no... That would be such a waste."

He moved closer, his grey eyes locked with Harrys and his breath brushed over the Gryffindors face. Harry blinked several times, not sure if he was hallucinating and silently wondered since when Malfoy was smelling so damn good.

His mind was heavy clouded and his eyes were fixed on those sweet looking lips from the blond.

All he could think of in that moment was, what it would be like to kiss the Slytherin. To_ really _kiss him.

Malfoy still inched closer and reached up with his free hand to touch Harrys hair and his finger got all tangled up in it.

Without a warning, Malfy leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "You want me, don't you?"

Harry couldn't think anymore. He just nodded, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

_Yeah he wanted him_. His body was longing for the Slytherins touch, actually so much that it made his head spin.

So, why the hell, wasn't Malfoy doing something? Anything?

Instead he chuckled lightly and when he pressed his body close to Harrys, he instinctively grabbed Malfoys hips and held him close.

A challenging grin now appeared on the Slytherins face and he looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"So, when you want me, tell me what you want me to do."

"K-Kiss me..."

Harry was fully aware of the fact that it could happen at any moment, that the other students arrived in the dungeons, but he didn't care.

All he wanted was to taste those lips. _Now_.

Malfoy was teasing him, moving closer so slowly that Harry groaned in anticipation and finally decided to speed things a bit.

He slightly inclined his head and pressed his lips against Malfoys.

_And, oh Merlin, it felt too good to be true. _

For the second time in a short time, Harrys knees buckled and he held on to the Slytherin a bit tighter.

When he felt Malfoys tongue trace along his lower lip, he moaned lowly and that was when he came back to reality.

He pushed the other one away from him, panting heavily and felt that his cheeks were burning.

"What you think you're doing!"

His voice was shrill, almost like from a hysterical teenage girl and he blushed only harder.

Malfoy sneered and he looked highly amused of Harrys reaction.

"Poor Potter, don't you know what you want? I had the impression that you really liked it."

He laughed and swiftly looked down at Harrys crotch and then turned around, when the other students arrived in the corridor. Harry gasped in embarrassment and pulled his robes around his body.

Suddenly Hermione arrived next to him and eyed him suspicious.

"Are you alright, Harry? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?"

Harry nodded hastily. He just had to get away.

"Yeah. I think so... I'll go and see Madame Pomfrey, will you tell Professor Slughorn where I am."

"Sure."

She nodded and watched him worried as he walked away.

...

~Dracos PoV~

Draco was wondering why the Gryffindor looked so lost for a moment. But he didn't have too much time to think about that, as he was being busy with his own feelings at that moment.

His eyes were resting on Potter and wondered what the best way would be, to get what he wanted.

He slowly stepped towards the other boy and smirked when he saw that Potter was backing away.

"Potter..."

He rolled the name on his tongue, just enjoying the look on Potters face as he still backed away. Draco stopped just a few inches away from the Gryffindor and the other one steadied himself with one hand at the damp wall.

"What are you afraid of, huh?", the Slytherin drawled and when Potter took a deep breath he almost looked like he was about to run.

The Gryffindor seemed offended.

"I am not!"

He turned and wanted to walk away, but Draco reached out and grabbed his tie to hold him back. Potter coughed and stared at him.

"Let go of me! Or do you want to strangle me!"

_No stupid Potter, I want your lips on mine._

"No... That would be such a waste."

Draco inched a bit closer and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent from his opposite. And he really smelled damn good.

His eyes were locked with the green ones from the Gryffindor and he couldn't help but admire their colour. Potters gaze then wandered a bit downwards and the Slytherin knew exactly what he was looking at. He smirked.

Draco moved closer and reached up, his finger got all tangled up in the black hair from Potter and he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"You want me, don't you?"

He himself, wanted the Gryffindor with all his might and he hoped that he would get the right reponse. Potter just nodded and seemed breathless for a moment.

Draco chuckled and with one last step, their bodies finally touched and Potters hand grabbed his hips, holding him close.

"So, when you want me, tell me what you want me to do."

Green eyes looked at him, a bit taken aback but then Potter drew a shuddering breath.

"K-Kiss me."

The blond knew exactly that he had the Gryffindor where he wanted him. Slowly, he leaned in, teasing the other one as much as he could.

Potter then groaned in anticipation and leaned towards him, pressing his lips at Dracos.

A wave of desire rushed through the Slytherin and he pressed his body closer to Potters, feeling something hard pressing against his thigh.

He got totally lost in the kiss and licked over the soft lips from his opposite.

Suddenly, Potter pushed him away and looked shocked.

"What you think you are doing!"

His voice was shrill and he blushed, which was only amusing Draco.

"Poor Potter, don't you know what you want? I had the impression that you really liked it."

He laughed and looked swiftly down at Harrys crotch, before he turned away. He heard the Gryffindor gasp and couldn't hide a grin when the other students came closer and he heard Granger wonder if Potter had a fever.

Well... He probably had. But it was a good fever and Draco knew that this game had only started. He would get what he wanted. He always did.


	4. Chapter 3: Quidditch robes

**(Little note: I decided to re-start this story from chapter 3 because I didn't like the way it turned out. Things were a little bit too rushed, in my opinion.)**

**Soooo. Here's the new chapter 3! Hope you guys like it :) I do. I also added a little twist to the story at the end. Wonder what you think about it!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

He never went to see Madame Pomfrey, instead he walked straight upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, threw his bag aside and slumped into one of the squashy armchairs.

His mind wandered back to the kiss and he sighed angrily.

_What did Malfoy think he was doing! To kiss him! Especially to kiss him at a moment, where practically everyone could've walked in on them!_

In that moment, Harry swore to himself to punch Malfoy in the face the next time he saw him. The Slytherin had absolutely no right to kiss him! Not after all that had happened... Although...

_The kiss had been quite nice._

Harry shook his head and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He needed to get it out of his head. Quickly.

Potions would have been his last class for the day and because they would have Quidditch tryouts after dinner anyway, he decided to go down to the field.

...

Dark clouds covered the sky and Harry wondered if it would start to rain. In which case the rest of the team wouldn't join him, since he told them there was no point in having tryouts when it was raining. A part of him was disappointed that the tryouts would have to wait a bit longer, but on the other hand he was glad to have some time on his own.

Once he was on his broom and up in the air, every thought about Malfoy was swept from his mind. He felt like nothing mattered anymore. Soon enough it started to rain heavily and his Quidditch robes were soaked up and heavy, but he didn't care. Completely carefree, he circled around the pitch and looked for the snitch, but that wasn't really easy with the wind and rain whipping around his face.

Just when he was about to surrender, he saw someone coming closer to the field. And that someone had familiar blond hair and wore green Quidditch robes. Harry let out a puff of air and landed only a few feet away from Malfoy. Why was it that the Slytherin always turned up when Harry wanted him to be far, far away?

Malfoys robes looked drenched as much as Harrys did and he wondered if the other boy had walked all the way down from the castle without trying to stay dry. He must be freezing... Harry himself was.

By now Malfoy had reached him and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you would be in the hospital wing." he sneered and took another step towards Harry. This time, the Gryffindor wouldn't back away and so it happened that they stood close together.

Harry really wanted to get some space between himself and the blond, but he wasn't willing to show it to the other one.

Malfoys eyes wandered up and down, taking in every inch of him and a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"I never realized how much those robes fit you... Just in all the right places."

That was the moment when Harry remembered that he wanted to punch the Slytherin, but somehow he just couldn't...

_Damn that stupid idiot! _

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Malfoys grey eyes.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I have to go now."

He then turned around and wanted to leave the Quidditch field, but after a few moments Malfoy grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You don't really think that you can run away again like you did before, do you?" His voice was near Harrys ear and he didn't dare to turn his head.

Instead, he tried to get away from Malfoys grip, but without success.

"Let go of me." He tugged at Malfoys fingers, but the Slytherin wouldn't let go. Irritad, Harry turned around and glared at him. The blond just smirked and suddenly reached out to push some hair out of Harrys face.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he spoke through gritted teeth and pushed Malfoys hand away with a swift movement, before he finally turned around and hurried off towards the castle.

His feet left muddy patches behind, but he didn't pay attention. As fast as he could, he hurried up to the common room and burst through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Ron looked at him and so did Ginny whom sat next to them. When Harry saw her, he decided against joining them and hurried up to his dorms. There he tossed his Firebolt aside, grabbed fresh clothes from his wardrobe and then went to take a shower.

It didn't take long for Ron to follow him and Harry had to supress the urge to shout at his friend.

"What's up with you, mate? You wouldn't even say hello to us."

He leaned against the wall and looked down at his feet while he waited for Harry to say something.

"I just wanted to take a shower. It's raining outside and I had been freezing. I would've come down as soon as I had a shower and fresh, dry clothes."

Ron sighed and waved his hand, "No need to be rude. I just wonder why you would go outside to fly around in the rain when, a few hours earlier, you had a fever."

Harry said nothing, but shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Once he had dried off and dressed again, he followed Ron downstairs to the common room where they joined Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, where have you been?", Ginny looked up at him with a worried look and he wished that she would just back off a bit and not squeeze his arm in the way she did.

"Went down to the Quidditch pitch. You saw me coming in with my broom, wearing my Quidditch robes, didn't you?"

She nodded, seeming a bit taken aback from his words.

"Yeah... But Hermione had told me that you skipped classes because you weren't feeling well. It's a bit weird to go out then and play Quidditch when it's raining."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just felt like it, okay. And now, please excuse me, I will go to bed. Good night."

Without giving them a chance to say anything else, he stood and walked up to the boys dorms again. He flung himself down on his bed and closed the curtains around it with a wave of his wand. Then he lied on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

What was up with them? Wasn't it his choice what to do and what not! And what a stupid question to ask where he had been when he was walking into the common room while wearing his Quidditch robes... Besides, how should he tell them what had happened? Just walk up to them and tell them that Draco Malfoy had been snogging him? And obviously wanted to do it again! And, if that wouldn't be worse enough, Harry himself wanted to taste those lips again.

He moaned in annoyance and turned around, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

...

~Dracos PoV~

Draco had been disappointed when Potter had left off, but at least he could concentrate on his classes without the Gryffindor around. He would see him at dinner again, anyways and that was only two more classes away.

But Draco was wrong. When he walked with Pansy and Blaise into the Great Hall, his eyes instantly moved over to the Gryffindor table, but there was no Potter. Only Granger and the Weasles were there. The blond sighed and sat down with his friends.

"What's the matter Draco?" Blaise looked questioning at him and Draco shrugged.

"Nothing."

He wondered where Potter was. Normally the Gryffindor was always where his friends were. And Draco never saw him skip a meal.

"Won't you eat?"

Pansys voice brought him back to reality and he glanced down at her. She held up her fork with a piece of steak on it and held it towards his face.

"No."

With that he got up and left the Great Hall, ignoring the calls from his friends. He needed to find Potter. As far as he was aware of, Gryffindor tryouts where on this evening. But given the fact, that both red-heads were in the Great Hall, that must mean that Potter was all alone down at the Quidditch pitch. Once he had changed into his own Qudditch robes, he fetched his broom and left the castle.

When he walked down towards the Quidditch field, he could see Potter zooming around on his broom from several feet away. By the time he reached the field, his robes were drenched from the rain and he silently wondered why Potter was flying when the weather was that bad.

His own hair was sticking to his face and the water dripped down from the tip of his nose. Draco walked towards the middle of the field and just a moment later, Potter landed. The Gryffindor wouldn't move, so Draco walked towards him and only stopped when he was very close. Potter was shivering slightly and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would be in the hospital wing." he sneered and took another step towards Potter.

Unlike last time, he wouldn't back away and they stood very close together only a moment later. For a moment, Draco was tempted to wrap his arms around the Gryffindor to keep him from freezing but he did not.

Instead of that, he looked Potters body up and down and felt an overhelming desire to touch him. His robes were fitting in all the right places and his muscles were showing because they were so drenched.

Draco smirked, "I never realized how much those robes fit you... Just in all the right places."

Surprise flickered over Potters face and his green eyes widened slightly. He then took a deep breath and looked at Draco.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I have to go now."

He then turned around and wanted to leave the Quidditch field, but after a few moments Draco caught up with him, grabbed his arm and held him back. He wasn't willing to let Potter go so soon again. Not when he was looking so _damn sexy._

"You don't really think that you can run away again like you did before, do you?" He leaned close to Potters ear and the Gryffindor didn't dare to move.

He tried to get away from Dracos grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me." He tried to tug at Dracos fingers now, but the Slytherin still wouldn't let go. With an irritated look Potter turned around and glared at him. The blond just smirked and suddenly reached out to push some hair out of Potters face. His skin was feeling nice, even though it was wet and the dark hair stuck to it. Draco was absolutely positive that Potter was blushing and he just wished that the Gryffindor would do something to show him, that he wanted another kiss too.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he spoke through gritted teeth and pushed Dracos hand away with a swift movement. Then he finally turned around and hurried towards the castle. Draco just stood there and watched him, the rain still pouring down at him.

After several long moments a long sigh left the blonds lips and he slowly walked up back to the school.

When he reached the common room, his robes were sticking to his body and he starte to take them off even before he reached the bathroom. Blaise was sitting in one of the bathtubs and glanced over at him, frowning.

"You played Quidditch? In the rain? What's up with you, huh? Pansy went completely hysterical when you left so suddenly."

Draco made an angry noise and kicked his trousers aside while he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Honestly, I really don't care what she does and what not."

His friend sighed and shook his head, now turning his face away to avoid seeing him naked.

"What? Am I not good looking enough for you to lay eyes on me?" Draco couldn't hide the hint of a smirk in his voice and meant it as a joke, but Blaise face suddenly turned the shade of a tomatoe and he muttered something under his breath.

"I beg you pardon?"

Draco stepped into one of the showers and waited for Blaise to repeat himself before he turned on the water.

"I said: You're a little, slimy git and I would never ever, not even in my most secret dreams, dare to lay my eyes on your naked body. That's what I said."

Draco furrowed his brows, but shrugged and didn't ask any further.


	5. Chapter 4: The dear girlfriends

**Hey guys :) So, here's the next chapter. I have to admit, that I like the new chapters better than the old ones. They're quite a bit longer as well ;) **

**Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

"Harry!" Ginnys voice echoed through the empty corridor and Harry sighed.

He didn't wanted to see her at that moment, but he stopped and slowly turned around. She walked up to him and looked up, her eyes showing a bit of worry and he was so tired of people worrying about him.

"Why wouldn't you stay with the team for a bit? We had quite some fun."

She laid her arms around him and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Harry wanted her to let go of him, but there was no way to tell her that...

"Listen Ginny, I wanted to do some homework, thats why I wouldn't stay."

"Homework?", her voice sounded amused and she glanced up at him, a smile on her face. He just nodded.

Suddenly she reached up and pulled his face closer to kiss him. For the split of a second Harry felt transfixed, because her lips on his felt just so _wrong_. He pushed her away and took several steps backwards. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open and she took a step towards him. Harry shook his head, "Don't."

She stopped in her tracks and just stared at him, her blue eyes full of surprise and disappointment.

"Why?" her voice was barely more than a whisper and Harry felt guilty.

"I can't... Sorry Ginny, but..."

He looked for the right words, but there were none that would explain the way he felt at that moment. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slightly. Ginny still looked at him and waited for an explanation, but he wasn't able to give her one.

"Just give me some time, please. I need to think things through... My feelings are going crazy at the moment. I don't know what I want and what not."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he already hurried past her and didn't look back.

...

He spent the remaining Saturday outside near the lake and really made his homework.

Even though he tried to concentrate on his essays, his mind always drifted off to Ginny and from time to time, to Malfoy.

_Malfoy, right. _

Harry snorted and stuffed his quill into his back, because it was already getting dark outside. Malfoy was on his mind like 24 hours every day and it was bothering him.

Once he had packed his things, he took his Invisibility cloak out of his bag and threw it over his head. He wanted to check if Ginny was in the common room before he went back. If she would be there, he would have to wait until she went to bed, because he really had no intentions to deal with her after what had happened a few hours ago. Just when he turned around the corner into the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny walked past him with some friends of hers, obviously they wanted to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. When they were out of sight, he took off his cloak and walked into the common room, which was almost empty except for Ron and some first-years. Silently, Harry wondered if his sister had told him what had happened and when Ron looked up to look at him, he was sure that she had.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside." Harry walked over to him and sat down in the armchair opposite from his friend.

"Ginny had been crying because of you, mate. What happened?" a hint of anger was in his voice, but he seemed curious as well to hear Harrys part of the story.

He hesitated for a moment, not sure what he should tell Ron. He could impossibly tell him that it was because of Malfoy...

"I'm not sure if I still love her... Somehow, in the last two years, everything has changed._ I_ have changed. It just don't feels the same anymore. When she kissed me it felt not right... I don't want to act towards her as if I am still in love, because I am afraid that I am not."

Ron furrowed his brows, "Why so suddenly? You two seemed happy together."

Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands, "I don't know. The feeling's just gone."

"Do you love another girl now?" Rons voice was reproachful and he looked intently at his friend. Harry looked back at him and shook his head again.

"No." A sigh left his lips. "Listen Ron, I know she's your sister and that you're really protective of her, but I don't love her anymore. I might have done it a while ago, but not anymore. Would you stay with Hermione when it would be gross for you to kiss her?"

The redhead seemed to think about it for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. I don't think so. But her kisses were never disgusting me."

Harry laughed about Rons remark and then realized that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mione, by the way?"

"Library." Ron rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Harry stood and thought about his decision for a moment.

"I need to talk to her."

His friend furrowed his brows, but then nodded. "Okay, well... See you later."

Harry hurried to the library and found Hermione at one of the tables at the far end of the big room. When he sat down next to her, she looked up from her essay and seemed surprised to see Harry.

"Hi Harry, what's up?" Hermione laid her quill aside and waited for his answer.

"I need to talk to you..."

"About Ginny?" a small smile appeared on her lips and her eyes softened when Harry nodded.

"Okay, but not here."

They both got up and she led him to an empty classroom near the library. When they were inside, she locked the door and then conjured a small sofa to sit down.

Hermione just looked at Harry and waited for him to say what he wanted to say. He was silent for several minutes and then took a deep breath before he looked at the brunette.

"Ginny told you what happened, didn't she?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "Well, I don't love her anymore... Since we came back to Hogwarts I just don't feel like that towards her."

"Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head and looked away from her.

_Sure, he knew perfectly well, why... But how should he tell her that?_

"Why do you lie, Harry? I am your best friend, tell me what happened. Did you fall in love with another girl?"

Sometimes, Hermione was just a bit too clever...

"No. There's not another girl..." he looked back at Hermione and she frowned, obviously lost in thought for a moment. Then she inclined her head slightly and took his hand in hers.

"Another boy, then? Who is it?"

She seemed a bit surprised by the fact that Harry might be gay, but not offended in the slightest bit.

"Yeah. It's a guy... But I can't tell you who it is. I mean, I don't know what exactly is happening at the moment... It's all kinda confusing. I feel like I don't know myself anymore."

Hermione nodded slowly and let go of his hand again.

"Okay... You don't have to tell me who it is, but I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you feel like you need somebody to talk."

"Thank you, Mione."

He gave her a swift hug and then they left the room together, to meet Ron in the common room.

...

~Dracos PoV~

When Draco came back from dinner on Saturday evening, his mood was miserable. Potter hadn't been there, _again_. Only his wanna-be girlfriend had been there, but she hadn't looked particularly happy, that was something at least... Maybe they had had a fight and broke up?

As soon as he entered the Slytherin common room, Pansy hurried towards him and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him like she was obsessed.

"Stop that." He pushed her away, maybe a bit too forceful, because she stumbled a bit.

When she looked at him, tears were glistening in his eyes and Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before he went over to Blaise and sat down opposite from him. The dark-haired Slytherin was ignoring him and Draco nudged his knee with his foot. Blaise looked up from his book and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Draco smirked, "I am bothering you, can't you see?"

His friend seemed quite pissed and snapped his book shut before he got up and disappeared into the boys dormitories. Draco watched him walk away and wondered what was up with him. Just when he wanted to follow him, Pansy appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. She looked up at him with an intent gaze and seemed more than determined to get his attention back.

"Why are you acting so rude towards me since we came back to school?"

Draco took a deep breath and bit down on his lip to keep back the mean words he would've liked to say.

"Pansy, you act like I am one of your possessions. I am not. As you might have realized, I am a living person and I want to have some privacy from time to time."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer, her face only inches from his own.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" he hesitated. How could he tell her that he never really had strong feelings for her? She was a good-looking girl, no doubt about that, but he had never loved her. She seemed to know what his hesitation meant and she nodded her head.

"You never did... I knew it from the start. I am not stupid." she looked away from him and inhaled deeply. "And still, I tried everything to make you see what you mean to me. I wanted to try and make you love me..."

Her words made him feel guilty instantly. He would've never thought that this was the way she was feeling. But, somehow, there was no way for him to be really sorry for what he'd done...

"You tried that for more than four years... Did you never get tired of it?"

A smile flickered across her face and she looked down at him when she stood up.

"No. Never. I love you..."

With that, she turned around and left him sitting alone in the common room, not knowing what to think of all that.

_And why was all that shit happening? Because of Potter... _

With a heavy sigh, Draco got up as well and went to his dorm. Blaise was still awake, reading his book, not looking up when Draco walked into the room. Once he had changed into his pyjamas, he sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at Blaise.

"Did she ever tell you?"

His friend looked up and frowned, looking non-plussed.

"Who did tell me what?"

"Did Pansy ever talk to you about her feelings?"

Blaise laid his book aside and crossed his arms in front of his chest. After a while he just nodded.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I feel like being an total arse."

The dark-haired boy smirked. "Well, you are."

Draco looked offended and threw his arms into the air.

"Thank you Blaise! You're a true friend." He lowered his arms again and looked down at his knees. "If I would've known that she loves me so much, I would have put an end to it long ago... I just always thought that she was just a bit obsessed..."

Blaise sighed. "You should have looked more closely at her then. You would've been able to see it in her eyes." he sniggered. "She looks at you in exactly the same way you look at Potter."

"I do... -What?" Dracos eyes widened in shock and cursed under his breath.

_Was it really that obvious?_

"Since when do you like Scarface so much, huh? I always though you would hate him... But as it seems you liked him for quite some time, but wouldn't see it yourself. Or you wouldn't admit it."

"I don't _like_ him.", Draco scoffed and laid down on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Blaise chuckled again and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Right. So, you don't like him... What is it you want from him then? Just some messing around? A bit of snogging or maybe more?"

"Oh. Just shut up Zabini." Draco turned his back towards the other Slytherin and Blaise laughed.

"Yeah. That's what you want. To get into Potters pants."

"Shut it." his voice was only a growl by now, but Blaise continued to snigger. Obviously he found that all very amusing.

"You know Blaise, you are the one who mentioned once that Potter has got 'one fine ass'... Remember?"

He glanced over his shoulder at his friend and Blaise shrugged.

"So what? It's true. Looks like you have found that out as well."

Draco just muttered something incoherent and turned away from the other boy. He then closed the curtains around his four-poster bed with a flick of his wand and sulked until he eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The deal Part 1

**Tadaaa! The new chapter :D Just one thing (and I really don't want to sound whiny): I really appreciate the fact that so many of you have the story on your alert/favourites list, but really, I would love some reviews from my readers. I would like to know what you like about the story (my writing) or what I could do better. I want to improve to entertain my readers in the best way possible, but for that I need your feedback. Pretty please :) **

**Hope you like the new chapter!  
**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

After one week without DADA, Harry decided that it was time to try and persuade Snape to let him back to his classes. That was the reason why he was the first one in front of the the said classroom. He took a deep breath, hesitated for a moment and, just when he was about to knock, heard footsteps.

"Oh, Potter, where are your friends?"

_Dear Merlin, was it really necessary to send Malfoy across his way in this very moment?_

Slowly, Harry turned around and glared at the Slytherin, who was strutting towards him. Once he stopped in front of Harry, a smirk came across his face and he sneered, "I thought Professor Snape kicked you out of his classes?"

"I think that's none of your business."

Malfoy chuckled at his snide remark and stepped closer to wrap his fingers around Harrys tie.

"Are you sure? Or is it possible, that I am the answer to all of your problems?"

He leaned closer, his face so close to Harrys that the Gryffindor was able to feel his breath brush against his face. Harry made an angry noise and leaned his head away from the blond.

"You wish..."

The Slytherin still wouldn't let go of him and Harry started to fear that Snape would see them. He would just have to open the door to the classroom and would stand right in front of them.

"Listen Potter" Harry looked back down at Malfoy, "let's make a deal, okay?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, wondering what Malfoy was up to. It was never a good idea to trust a Slytherin.

"A deal?", he couldn't hide the uncertainty in his voice.

The blond nodded and leaned closer again, "Yes. A deal. I'll help you to get back into Snapes class and you will do something for me in return."

"Like what?"

For a while Malfoy was silent and seemed to decide what exactly he would want from Harry. Then a big grin appeared on his face and Harry just knew that it could mean nothing good.

"A kiss."

"No way! How can you even _think_ that I would do that!"

Just a second later, the door to their DADA classroom was opened and Snape glared angrily down at Harry.

"Potter, why are you screaming around like a banshee?"

Before the Gryffindor could say a single word, Malfoy stepped in front of him and looked up at their professor.

"Professor Snape?" Snape looked down at the Slytherin and nodded his head once, to show him to continue to talk.

"Potter was just wondering... If, well, he would like to come back to your class. I think he knows that it was completely his fault why you kicked him out, but he seems to regret." All the while, there was that nasty grin on Malfoys face and Harry would've loved to jinx him. Now Snape was looking over at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Well Potter, I think you should apologize when you feel so sorry."

For a very short moment, Harry was tempted to refuse, but then decided better.

"I wanted to apologize for not paying attention in your class, sir."

He didn't dare to look at his professor and just waited for his response.

"I think I will give you another chance." Harry now looked up at Snape, not sure if his professore was only making fun of him. "But just to be sure that you are really sorry, you'll get detention as well. The following three evenings. At 8pm in my office."

Well, sure... How could he have been so stupid to think that Snape would just let him back?

"Yes, sir."

...

The rest of the day was just horrible. Everytime Harry was alone somewhere, he had the feeling that he was being followed. Even though he always checked if there was someone following him, he wouldn't get rid of the feeling. He was pretty sure that Malfoy would want his reward for _helping _Harry.

_A kiss._

The Slytherin must have lost his mind... Sulking, Harry went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him and looked questioning when they saw his expression.

"What's up mate?"

"Detention..."

Ron frowned and looked at his friend, not sure what had happened, none of their professors had given Harry detention.

"With?"

"Snape." Harry growled and started to stab a piece of chicken with his fork. "Who else?"

Hermione now looked at her friend, too. "When did he gave you detention? And why?"

"Just before our DADA class... Because he wanted to make sure that I am really sorry for not paying attention in his class."

Both his friends nodded their heads and the three of them continued to eat their dinner. Harry was honestly relieved that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Since the incident a few days ago, she refused to talk to him or to be somehwere near, which was only fine for him.

Just when he started to forget his anger, Hermione nudged his arm and he looked up at her. She pointed over towards the Slytherin table, a suspicious expression on her face.

"Malfoy is watching you since you sat down... In a very weird way, to be honest."

Harry followed her gaze and really met the Slytherins grey eyes. Malfoy was looking back at him, a smirk lingering on his lips and he seemed to have forgotten his food.

Harry then shrugged and lowered his gaze again.

"So what? Isn't he always doing that... To be honest with you guys, I think if he wouldn't have told Snape to let me back to his class, I would've never asked..."

Ron almost spilled his pumpkin juice and looked at Harry with wide eyes, Hermione dropped her fork and splattered the table with mashed potatoes.

"What!" they both hissed in unison and Harry wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to tell them.

"Yeah... Well, when I walked to Snapes classroom, I wouldn't dare to knock at his door and ask him to let me back into his class... Then Malfoy suddenly appeared and asked Snape to let me back. Snape said yes."

Ron snorted and shook his head. "I bet he will use that against you sooner or later."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Harry suddenly felt not hungry at all.

"Probably."

He couldn't tell them that Malfoy really wanted something in return for his favour, even though Harry hadn't been willing to agree to their deal...

...

Ten minutes to eight, he left the Gryffindor common room, to go to his detention with Snape. Just when he walked down the stairs to the dungeons, somebody grabbed his arm and he let out a long sigh. He knew exactly who it was.

"Why in such a hurry, Potter?" Malfoys voice drawled near to his ear.

"You know exactly where I am going..." He freed his arm from the Slytherins grip, stepped down a few more steps and then turned around to look at the blond.

"Yeah I do. I just wanted to remind you of our deal. Just in case you might forget it."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I won't forget it. But I've really no time to deal with you now."

Malfoy grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, when will you have time?"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand nonchalant. "Not until Friday."

The blond sniggered and then walked down the steps, towards Harry.

"Friday is just perfect. Lets meet after curfew down here."

Without waiting for a response, he walked past Harry and disappeared into the dark corridor. Harry took a deep breath and then continued his way to Snapes office.

...

Friday was his own personal hell as soon as classes where over. When he came to the common room after dinner, Ginny was waiting for him, her face a cold mask.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was just as icy as the look in her eyes and Harry knew right away that it wouldn't be a particularly nice conversation.

He sighed and nodded once. "Sure, where?"

Without a response, she stood up and left the common room once she was sure that he followed her. Several of the other students, including Ron and Hermione, watched as they left through the portrait hole and Harry could imagine the following whispers and discussion just as vivid as if he was there himself.

Ginny led him to an empty classroom, judging to the dust that lay everywhere, it was an unused room as well. She locked the door once they were inside and cast a silencing charm. Then she turned to look at him, her blue eyes fierce and her lips only a small line. She reminded him of an angry Mrs. Weasly and of Professor McGonagall at the same time. It was scary.

"I suppose that one week was enough time to think things through?" Her voice was only an angry whisper and tears were glistening in her eyes, but she did her best to hold them back. Harry just looked back at her for a moment, not sure what she meant.

"Is that the reason why you wouldn't talk to me?"

She rolled her eyes and then walked over to him, stabbing a finger at his chest.

"Yes. That's why. And because you were an complete arse!"

"Ginny..." He wanted to touch her arm, but she slapped his hand away. Harry sighed and lowered his hand again. "I never wanted to hurt you. Really... That's why I wouldn't pretend that everything is fine. You don't deserve that."

"But I deserve _this _now!" She then gave up to hold back her tears and they ran down her cheeks, while she sobbed quietly.

"No you don't. I thought you would just get over it. That you would just think that I am the biggest idiot in the universe and forget me."

Ginny laughed humorlessly, before another sob shook her and she grabbed his robes with both her hands.

"How should I? I wanted to be your girlfriend since I saw you for the first time! For half my life I wanted to be with you! And you honestly think that I could give it all up like it means nothing to me!"

"No... I can understand your point... But you have to understand mine as well."

She looked up into his eyes again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "When you want me to understand your point, you have to tell me what it is."

He carefully laid his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know what caused all this... I have to find it out myself. At the moment I feel like I am a stranger to myself."

"But why so suddenly? I thought you love me..."

She freed herself from his embrace and took several steps backwards.

"I did Ginny! I really did love you... But not anymore." He just had to tell her. There was no sense in pretending that he only needed some time. He didn't love her anymore and she had every right to know it.

Ginny slowly nodded and then walked around him and over to the door.

"Okay... If that's the reason, then I will stop bothering you, Harry."

She pulled open the door and left the room. After a few minutes, Harry followed her and walked back to the common room.

...

Ginny had talked to nobody and Harry wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione what had happened. He just didn't feel in the mood for that... Mostly because he knew that he would have to meet Malfoy later.

Once it was time to leave, Harry got his Invisibility cloak from his trunk and then sneaked out of the common room. He choose the long way down to the dungeons. Probably hoping that Malfoy wouldn't be waiting for him once he reached their meeting point. All the while, he didn't realize that he was being followed...

No matter how long it took him, the Slytherin was waiting. He was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to his own common room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry took off his cloak and Malfoy smirked when he saw him.

"You're a bit late Potter."

"Please forgive me."

Malfoy just waved his hand and then eyed Harry suspicious. "You look unhappy. What happened?"

For a moment, Harry was suprised that Malfoy could tell how he was feeling but he gained his composure quickly again.

"Why should I tell you?" He looked stubbornly back at the Slytherin who just smirked.

"You might feel better?"

Harry just shook his head and took a step towards the blond.

"Stop talking." Without waiting for Malfoys reaction, Harry grabbed his shoulders, leaned closer and touched his lips to the Slytherins. Once again, he felt that rush of desire towards the other boy and he put his hands against the wall to steady his weight when the blond wrapped his arms around his waist.

* * *

**Whooops. An only-Harry chapter! So, I suppose the next one will be only Draco. Dunno... Will have to see how much I'll squeeze into it ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: The deal Part 2

**New chapter :) I am not really happy with it, it's surely not one of my best chapters but I still hope that you'll enjoy it! **

**Reviews are welcome (as always) :)  
**

* * *

~Dracos PoV~

The blond was on the way to his DADA class. He had followed Potter when the Gryffindor had left the Great Hall after lunch. Wondering, what Potter was up to and why he was going to a class, he wasn't allowed to attend anymore.

The moment, Draco reached the right corridor, he saw Potter in front of Snapes classroom, his hand raised as if he was about to knock, but he did nothing.

"Oh Potter, where are your friends?" Draco couldn't keep a smirk from his face and waited for the Gryffindor to turn around and look at him. Green eyes glared at him and he walked closer to Potter, his smirk growing bigger.

"I thought Professor Snape kicked you out of his classes?" he sneered.

Potters eyes narrowed, "I think that's none of your business."

Draco chuckled at the snide remark and reached out to grab Potters tie.

_That was just the perfect situation to get what I want from him and I already know how._

"Are you sure? Or is it possible that I am the answer to all of your problems?"

He leaned a bit closer and Harrys cheek turned a light shade of red, before he made an angry noise and leaned his head back.

_Poor Potter... He knows that he want's me..._

"You wish..."

Potters voice was an angry hiss, but Draco wouldn't budge. He wouldn't let this situation slip out of his fingers.

"Listen Potter," the Gryffindor looked down at him again with a mixture of anger and annoyance, "let's make a deal, okay?"

His opposite raised an eyebrow and Draco couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"A deal?" The uncertainty was clear in his voice and it gave the Slytherin a weird sort of satisfaction. Potter seemed unwilling to make a deal, but his eyes betrayed him, showing a little hint of interest in what that deal would be like.

Draco leaned closer again, holding Potter in place with his hand tight around the Gryffindors tie.

"Yes, a deal. I'll help you to get back into Snapes class and you will do something for me in return."

Potter frowned, "Like what?"

The blond thought about it for a while. He wasn't sure how much he could ask without scaring Potter away. He had to keep him interested... It would be a long way until Draco had him where he wanted him. Then he made his decision and a big grin spread across his face. Potters face turned into a doubtful expression instantly.

"A kiss." Draco enjoyed the reaction from the Gryffindor, when his green eyes widened in shock.

"No way! How can you even _think_ that I would do that!"

Just when the Slytherin wanted to tell him how he could think that, the door to the DADA classroom was opened and Snape stood in front of them. Draco hastily let go of Potters tie, taking advantage of the moment in which Snape glared down at said Gryffindor.

"Potter, why are you screaming like a banshee?"

Before Potter could say something, Draco stepped in front of him and looked up at their professor.

That was the way to make Potter feel like he just had to accept the deal Draco had offered him.

"Professor Snape?" Draco did his best to keep his excitement out of his voice and bit back his smile when Snape now looked down at him. The professor nodded his head once and Draco knew that he had the allowance to talk.

"Potter was just wondering... If, well, he would like to come back to your class. I think he knows that it was completely his fault why you kicked him out, but he seems to regret." After a few words, the grin appeared on his lips anyways.

Now Snape was looking back to Potter and raised an eyebrow.

"Well Potter, I think you should apologize when you feel sorry."

For a moment, Potter looked as if he would refuse and just walk away, but he seemed to decide better.

"I wanted to apologize for not paying attention in your class, sir."

Draco had to keep back his snigger, when he saw that Potter wouldn't look up at Snape.

"I think I will give you another chance." Draco was able to see the glint of amusement in Snapes dark eyes, and Harry now looked up at their professor as well.

"But just to be sure that you are really sorry, you'll get detention as well. The following three evenings. At 8pm in my office."

Potters face showed that he had known that Snape wouldn't let him back as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, sir."

The DADA class was more than interesting and amusing for Draco. All the while he saw how Potter threw glances into his direction and everytime Draco looked back at him, the Gryffindor blushed and hurriedly looked back down at his book.

...

Draco was on his way back from the kitchens on that evening, when he saw Potter walk down the stairs to the dungeons. Obviously he was on his way to his detention. The blond took his chance and grabbed Potters arm. The Gryffindor let out a long sigh.

Draco leaned closer to Potters ear, "Why in such a hurry, Potter?"

"You know exactly where I am going..." he growled and then freed his arm from Dracos grip. When he had walked down a few more steps he turned around and looked up at Draco. The blond nodded.

"Yeah I do. I just wanted to remind you of our deal. Just in case you might forget it."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I won't forget it. But I've really no time to with you now."

Draco grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, when will you have time?"

The Gryffindor better told him that he had time soon, or Draco would get impatient.

Potter rolled his eyes and waved his hand nonchalant. "Not until Friday."

Draco could leave with Friday... He sniggered and walked down the steps towards Potter.

"Friday is just perfect. Lets meet after curfew down here."

Without waiting for a response, he walked past Potter and continued his way to the Slytherin common room.

With a big grin on his face, he walked into the common room and was greeted by loud cheers from Pansy and Blaise. When he looked at the black haired girl, he knew that friendship between Slytherins was indestructible.

She had decided to talk to him again a few days after their serious conversation. By now she was more than interested in his new love and tried her best to get his secrets out of him.

"Hey blondie!" Blaise grinned as well and patted Dracos arm when he sat down between his two friends. Pansy instantly started to seize his arm and grabbed the bag of cookies he was hiding.

"Aw, Dray, you're my hero!" She munched happily on one of the cookies and handed the bag back while she looked at him with big eyes.

"Why do you grin so happily? What happened on your way to the kitchen or on the way back?"

Blaise watched him through narrowed eyes and Draco sighed.

"Nothing happened."

"You know that you aren't supposed to lie to your friends! That's not nice!"

Pansy nodded in agreement and Draco ran a hand through his hair while he leaned back.

"Yeah... Well. Something happened."

Instantly, Pansy drew her wand and cast a silencing charm around them. With eager eyes she looked at her friend and waited for him to go on. Blaise just looked equally eager and Draco couldn't hide his grin.

He really wondered how he should be able to keep Potter his secret when his friends wanted to know just _everything_.

"Did you snog her?" Pansy squeeled and Draco shook his head.

"Him. But no."

For several long minutes there was silence and Draco was afraid that his friends would flip at any moment. Just when he was about to stand up and leave, a big grin appeared on Blaise' face and Pansy giggled excited.

"Is it who I think it is?" Blaise wriggled his eyebrows and Draco sighed, nodding his head once. There was no sense to pretend that it wasn't Potter... Still, he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to tell Pansy as well. He looked at her for a moment.

"Pansy, I will tell you who it is, when you promise me that you won't tell the whole school."

She nodded. Her eyes were sparkling like he had never seen it before and it was an odd situation for him.

"Potter..."

Her eyes grew big and her mouth was slightly open while she stared at him.

"Potter... Harry Potter? The Chosen One? Gryffindor? Black hair? Green eyes? Quidditch Seeker?"

She might have gone on like that forever, but Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"Yes. Harry Potter. There's only one Harry Potter here at school, or did I miss something?"

"Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"I didn't know!"

Pansy giggled again and nudged his arm, "I can't believe it! You fancy Harry Potter!"

The rest of the evening continued like that, but Draco was well aware that he couldn't tell his friends that he had actually already kissed Potter and planned to do it again...

...

Finally, Friday was there and Draco had a hard time to concentrate on his classes when all he could do, was to think about Potter.

Once it was close to curfew he left his dorms and was glad to find the common room empty. He sneaked out of the room and hoped that Blaise hadn't recognized that he had left.

He leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the common room and waited...

Potter was late and he wondered if he would come at all... On the other hand he would have to come. They had a deal. Draco wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.

Finally he heard faint footsteps and in the next moment Potter stood in front of him.

He smirked and watched the Gryffindor for a moment.

"You're a bit late Potter."

"Please forgive me."

Draco waved his hand and eyed the boy opposite from him suspicious. Potter looked unhappy.

He wasn't even glaring at Draco like he normally did... Something was wrong.

"You look unhappy. What happened?" He cursed himself for being so stupid to show that he was actually worried. Potter seemed just as surprised and hesitated for a moment, but then gained his composure again.

"Why should I tell you?" His voice was cold and he looked back at Draco with a slight frown.

"You might feel better?"

Potter shook his head and suddenly took a step towards Draco.

"Stop talking." Before Draco could react, Potter grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. When his knees started to buckle, Draco wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, who now steadied himself with his hands against the wall.

Their lips moved in harmony and Draco felt wave after wave of desire wash over his body. His mind went blank and he just concentrated on Potters heated body so close to his. His hands wandered up his back and when his fingers got tangled up in the mess of black hair, he pulled the other one closer.

Even though his lungs were screaming for oxygen, Draco didn't dare to separate his lips from Potters.

Suddenly, without the slightest warning, Potter pulled away from him and Draco opened his eyes.

"Wha-" but before he could even ask, he heard the shrill, hysterical voice of Ginny Weasley.

"How dare you! Telling me that you don't love me anymore, but you don't know why? I can see why! It's because of him! You told me you don't love be just to snog Malfoy! You stupid, unworthy idiot!"

Potter didn't turn around to look at her, his green eyes fixed on Dracos, his glasses askew and he was holding his breath. Ginny behind him was panting heavily in his rage and Draco could do nothing except to look around the Gryffindor in front him, to look at the girl.

She glared back at him, reminding Draco a bit of an angry bull and he had to hide a grin. He leaned back to look at Potter again.

"Breath Potter."

The Gryffindor took a deep breath and then slid out of his robes, so that Ginny only held the black fabric in her hand. He then slowly turned around and looked down at her.

"What are you going to do now? Wake the whole castle to tell everyone? Then, please, go on."

His voice was icy and she flinched, but only for a short moment.

"Yeah, maybe I should do that! Or I could tell them tomorrow at breakfast?"

Potter snatched his robes from her hands and glared down at her.

"Well. Go Ginny. Just go!"

She turned on her heels and stormed off.

A small sigh came over Potters lips and he leaned against the wall. Draco watched him, not sure what to say or if to talk at all.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly reached up and pushed some hair out of Potters face.

"If I would've known what would happen..." he felt honestly sorry for the incident, but there was no way to turn back time...

The Gryffindor, however, didn't seem convinced that he regretted anything.

"Oh sure. If you would've known what would happen, you wouldn't have wanted to make that stupid deal? Honestly Malfoy, don't even try to make me believe that..."

He pushed Dracos hand aside, stepped around him and disappeared into the dark corridor. Draco felt more than guilty and wanted to honestly apologize. To make the Gryffindor believe that he was really sorry...

With a sigh he turned and walked back into the common room. He would have to wait for a good situation to apologize. Probably during the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year...


	8. Chapter 7: An apologize

**Next one! This time it has only nearly 2,000 words, instead the 2,500 I normally write :/ But I hope that you guys will still like it! Some fluff ahead! **

**Reviews, please! xx  
**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

Once he reached the common room, Ginny had already gone to her dorms. With a heavy sigh, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs and closed his eyes.

_This is getting out of hand! Totally... If Ginny tells the others..._

He rubbed his eyes, stiffling a yawn while his thoughts were racing. How could he be so stupid? They were bound to get caught sooner or later... Besides, he could have been a bit less passionate while snogging Malfoy...

"Harry?"

He looked up when Hermiones sleepy voice drifted towards him and spotted his friend at the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Mione, why aren't you in your bed?"

She shrugged and walked towards him to sit down in the chair opposite from Harry.

"Dunno... I thought I heard somebody down here. Proofed right, didn't it?"

The brunette yawned and then frowned, looking at him.

"What happened?"

Harry didn't know what she meant and shook his head nonplussed. She leaned closer and touched his lip, still frowning.

"Harry... Did somebody bite you?"

He felt heat rush up into his face and opened his mouth several times, but no words would come out. Hermione muttered something under her breath and then drew her wand.

"May I?" Harry just nodded and Hermione silently whispered a charm and he felt a tingling sensation in his lower lip.

"Thanks..."

"Was it that secret guy in your life? How come that he would bite you?"

She couldn't hold back her girlish giggle and Harry rolled his eyes at her excitement.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly she pouted and looked up at him through her lashes, "Why won't you tell me who it is? I would die to know!"

He scratched his chin and thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I can't Hermione. Not now..."

She sighed, but then smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. Take your time... Now let's go to bed. We have to be fit for our first Hogsmeade weekend."

...

When he entered the common room in the morning together with Ron, he saw Ginny talking to Hermione, but as soon as they came closer she left the room. Hermione gave him a peculiar look and Harrys mood dropped.

_Ginny told her everything..._

He sighed and watched as Hermione ushered Ron out of the room, telling him to follow his sister. When Harry reached her she glanced up at him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Malfoy? Really?"

"Yes." With that, he stalked past her and out of the common room. But a few moments later she caught up with him and grabbed his arm, dragging him into an empty classroom.

"Why Harry? Why?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and he just shrugged.

What should he tell her? That Malfoy was a stupid git who found satisfaction in snogging him? Yeah... right...

"Just because. It is how it is. I can't change it... No..." He looked back at her, "I don't want to change it."

Harry tried to get past her and out of the room, but she wouldn't let him.

"Listen, I've really no problem with you liking guys, but I really _can't_ understand why it has to be Malfoy?"

"I can't tell you Hermione. I don't know it. It happened that we kissed, I liked it... Why should I stop?"

She threw her hands into the air and seemed speechless for a moment.

"Because it's him! You hated him for over 8 years or so and now, all of a sudden, you want to tell me that you fancy him?" she reached up and cupped his face between her hands, bringing it closer to her own.

"Harry, he'll hurt you. Is it really worth it?"

He carefully took her hands away from his face and nodded once.

"Yes. It is."

Now he was finally able to leave the classroom and walked downstairs into the Entrance Hall. Just when he wanted to leave the castle and go to Hogsmeade, he heard the screech from an owl and in the next moment, Hedwig soared towards him. She seemed a bit upset that she had to work on Saturday and she showed it, evidence was Harrys bleeding finger.

"Thanks Hedwig, I love you too." he chuckled and undid the small roll of parchement that was fastened to her leg. She immediately took off again, not without another screech, and he laughed. Hedwig had her own, very special, personality.

With a sigh, because he already knew who that message was from, he looked down at the piece of parchement in his hand.

_Good morning Potter,_

_Meet me at the Hogsmeade train station at 10am. Don't be late, or I might bite you._

_-D.M._

Harry snorted and stuffed the letter into the pocket of his jeans before he looked at the big clock that hung in the Entrance Hall.

9:55am ... Well, Malfoy will have to bite him, then. Would Harry meet him? He wasn't sure for a moment, but given the fact that Ron was with Ginny and Hermione might want to hang around with them, Harry really had no choice. Well, none except to spend his day at Hogsmeade alone.

...

It was a nice, warm day of October, probably one of the last sunny days of the year, and Harry took his time on the way down to Hogsmeade. He enjoyed the sun that shone down at his face and the clear blue sky above him, while the multi-coloured leaves rustled under his feet.

He could see Malfoy from afar when he took the small way down to the train station, his blond hair shone brightly in the sunlight and Harry just couldn't resist to take in the sight of the Slytherin. Several feet away from the other boy, he stopped and watched him for a while.

Malfoy simply stood there and glanced into the distance, probably lost in thought. From time to time he ran a hand through his hair, glanced down at his wristwatch and heaved a sigh.

Harry smirked and finally closed the distance between them.

"Hi."

Malfoys head snapped up and he looked like he was about to scoff at Harry, but closed his mouth again when he saw who stood next to him.

"You're late." That was all he said before he looked into the distance again.

Harry frowned. That was all he said? Nothing else? He said he might bite him? Why wouldn't he do it?

He had to laugh at his own stupid thought and grey eyes suddenly rested on him again.

"What's so funny?"

Harry shrugged and looked back at the Slytherin, completely mesmerized by the way he looked in the broad daylight. For the first time, Harry really _looked_ at the blond and noticed the various shades of gray from his eyes, the way his hair reflected the sunlight and that his skin seemed to gleam slightly.

_He was breathtaking beautiful..._

"Oh god...", he breathed and felt his heart beat frantically against his ribcage. Malfoys eyes narrowed and he touched his hand to Harrys forehead.

"You okay, Potter?"

Harry blushed and nodded quickly, trying to get his head free of that weird thoughts he had.

"Fine. I am fine. What you want to do now?"

Malfoy picked up a basked that stood next to him and smirked. "A picnic."

...

~Dracos PoV~

Potter seemed like he wasn't sure if he should follow Draco.

"Well, come on?"

He reached out towards the Gryffindor, grabbed his hand and dragged him along to an old, big oak-tree that would hide them from the looks of other passing students.

Draco couldn't hide his amusement when Potter just stood around, looking lost. Sniggering, he pulled out the large picnic blanket. Once he had sat down, he looked up at the Gryffindor and patted the free space next to him, so that Potter would sit down.

"Butterbeer?" Draco held a bottle of it towards Potter and he nodded. He took a sip from his own drink and watched the other boy for a while. He didn't look at Draco, but stared down at his hands and seemed to be unsure what to do. Potters long fingers were wrapped around the bottle in his hands and Dracos eyes wandered up from his hands to his face. His thick, black lashes were casting shadows on his slightly tanned skin and he chewed on his bottom lip, not able to hide his nervousness.

After a while, Draco reached out and ran his hand through the Gryffindors black hair, resting his hand in the others neck.

"I am sorry..." he whispered and waited for a reaction.

Emerald green eyes met his when Potter looked up at him.

"What for?"

Either he wasn't aware of Dracos hand in his neck, or he simply ignored it. Before he answered, Draco started to caress the soft skin beneath his fingers, causing Potter to shudder slightly.

"For what happened last night. That we get caught... I should've thought about that possibility, but I was being selfish... I just thought about what I wanted."

Potter shrugged and waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"I was being selfish, too... Or else, I wouldn't have come down to meet you."

That was somewhat surprising for Draco and he was silent for a moment to let it sink in.

_Did that mean Potter wanted that kiss? Not just because of their stupid deal? Could it be...?_

"But still... It's my fault that we got caught. Do you know if she told somebody?"

"She did." he sounded bitter. "But only Hermione... I hope she will tell nobody else..."

"How was Grangers reaction to that?"

But the Gryffindor shook his head and seemed not willing to answer that question.

"Let's not talk about that, okay?"

Draco nodded and leaned closer to place soft kisses on Potters jawline.

He sighed silently and turned his face, so that their lips almost touched. His eyes were closed and took deep breaths.

"Can you quit calling me Potter?"

For a moment, Draco wasn't able to answer, because his eyes were fixed on Harrys lips, but then he nodded.

"Yeah... When you can quit calling me Malfoy."

Harry opened his eyes and looked back at Draco, slowly nodding his head before their lips finally touched and both of them got lost in a shy kiss. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

When they broke away from each other, Harry grinned in a silly way and Draco shook his head, smirking.

"Well Pott- ... Harry..."

The Gryffindor chuckled and pushed a strand of hair out of Dracos face, who blushed slightly at that somewhat intimate gesture. Harry then continued to trace his thumb along Dracos features, a look of pure awe in his eyes.

"Nah... Don't look like that." Draco scoffed and Harry frowned.

"Look like what?"

He seemed honestly taken aback by Dracos remark and the Slytherin felt sorry.

"It's just... Weird. Thinking back, we were hating each other and now look at us."

Draco sighed, in loss for better words and leaned his forehead against Harrys, looking him into the eyes.

Harry shrugged and laughed softly. The clear sound made Draco feel like a teenage girl with a big crush.

"Times change..."

"Right." Draco nodded and tenderly touched Harrys lips, smiling. "Now let's stop talking and use our time more wisely."

With that, he leaned closer to the other one again and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 8: Missing you

**Hey guys! I tell you right away: This is a short chapter. But I have a reason for it: My sister is visiting us until tuesday so I won't be too much around. Also I'll start working on wednesday again (thanks god! was about time... really) And I am really tired right now, but I didn't want you to be without a new chapter for another day so I wrote one :D Hope you'll still like it. Will try a longer one tomorrow (hopefully). So, yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

After the day with Draco, Harry felt like walking on clouds and he wasn't able to wipe the stupid grin from his face.

Once they had been able to take their hands off of each other, Harry had found all the different, delicious things Draco had got from the house-elves for their little picnic. They had spent several hours together, mostly in silence, but that wasn't a bad thing. It had been nice to sit next to each other and just enjoy to be together.

As the sun had started to set, they had decided to head back to school, so they had to split up again and it had bothered Harry a lot. He wanted to spend more time with Draco, the Slytherin meant a big deal to him and he was willing to learn more about the other boy, to get over his prejudice and give him the chance to show Harry who he really was.

With a sigh, Harry walked towards the entrance to his common room and muttered the password. The portrait swung aside and he climbed into the circular room, surprised that almost nobody else was there, except for Hermione and Crookshanks.

She looked up at Harry when he entered the room and he frowned at her look.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you. Ron was quite worried and so was I."

Another sigh escaped his lips and he sunk into the armchair next to her, running a hand through his hair.

"I walked around on my own. Didn't want to deal with Ginny after she had told you what happened. She could've kept her mouth shut. Really."

"Well, I am glad she did tell me."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head to show her his displeasure. Hermione smacked her lips and leaned closer, examining him.

"You weren't alone... You spent your day with Malfoy, didn't you?"

"Mione... Don't. Just let me do what I think is right. It's neither your business what I do and neither is it Ginnys. I want you two to stay out of it. He might hurt me, I know. So what? I went through hell and back already, so let me take a chance to be happy_ now_."

She reached out to take his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, I want you to be happy. Really happy. What good does it do when you're happy now and in the end he's going to break your heart?"

He took a deep breath, wriggled his hand free from her grip and got to his feet.

"Just give it a rest, okay? Where are the others, anyway?"

"Dinner." she seemed disappointed that he wouldn't share her view of things, but he wasn't willing to let her ruin everything that was going on between Draco and him.

"Hm. You should go down then as well. I won't. Not hungry."

Hermione gaped at him, fury was glinting in her eyes and he hurried to get up to the boys dorm and out of her reach.

He was surprised to see Hedwig waiting for him, an envelope in her beak, her amber eyes fixed on him.

"Draco?"

She rustled her feathers as if to answer him and when he took the letter from her, she hooted softly. Harry rummaged in his trunk, looking for some owl treats and she took them happily before she took off to the owlery again.

When he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, he recognized the smell of Dracos cologne and couldn't resist the sudden urge to sniff at the piece of parchment in his hands.

It was only a short message;

_I miss you. Come down to the dungeons. Now._

_-D.M._

Harry smiled. He would've found such an command quite offensive only one day ago, now it seemed to show him that Draco _really_ wanted to see him.

In record time, Harry pulled out his Invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map to head off towards the dungeons. He hid under the cloak to avoid stupid questions from his fellow students and he would need the map once he would go back to the common room.

But when he reached the Slytherin common room, Draco wasn't there. With a sigh, Harry pulled out the map and whispered, "I solemly swear that I'm up to no good"

His eyes scanned the dungeon corridors and he spotted Draco in one of the classrooms, not far from where Harry stood. He walked to said room, knocked twice and walked inside before he took off his cloak.

He looked around in the room, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

_This isn't an ordinary classroom._

...

~Dracos PoV~

Draco watched Harry walk away after their picnic with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted the Gryffindor to stay. He _needed _him to.

So once he was back at the castle, he visited the owlery. If somebody would've told him that he would spend quite a lot of his free time with that birds, he would've laughed at them. Now, there he was, making his way up to exactly that place. The owlery.

Before he could even glance up at all the owls, one soared towards him and landed on his shoulder. The snowy owl hooted and nibbled affectionately at his ear. He gave her an owl treat and then took out his letter for Harry.

"You know to whom you have to bring it?"

She hooted again and took the letter in her beak. Draco watched her take off and then made his way back to the dungeons. On his way there, he met Blaise and Pansy whom were looking for him as it seemed.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy waved her hand and smiled happily at him. "You wanna come with us? We're on our way for having dinner?"

He shook his head and she instantly pouted, the look on her face reminded him of a puppy. Blaise furrowed his brows and leaned closer to have a better look.

"Draco... Where are you going? You plan something, don't you?"

A sheepish grin crept across Dracos face and Blaise sighed.

"Yeah... Right... So, uh... Go and seduce him. We won't wait for you later, because it will get late, won't it? ... Well, don't get caught."

Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Draco who had to chuckle.

_What would I do without them?_

He continued his way down to the dungeons and chose one of the very seldom used classrooms to prepare his little date with Harry.

For a moment he looked around in the room and then closed his eyes, thinking. He wanted it to be comfortable, but not too plushy or anything...

A few waves of his wand and lots of imagination later, the room looked like he wanted it to look.

It reminded him a bit of the Slytherin common room with all the dark wood and the green colours.

In the far end stood a big four-poster bed with green satin sheets and Draco wasn't too sure if it was a good idea to surprise Harry with a bed, but he left it where it was. In front of where Draco stood, was a big, squashy couch with several green pillows on it and in front of it stood a small glas-topped table. On the table stood a large black candle and a plate with strawberries (he just wanted to have something to eat...). Between the bed and the couch laid a long white carpet that looked _very_ inviting and everywhere in the room stood vases with roses in them, but they looked weird. Draco stepped closer to look at the flowers and it seemed like he hadn't been able to decide for a colour... Their petals were white, but some had black lines and others had red ones. At first, he wasn't sure if he should change it, but then he decided to leave them just like they were.

Draco sighed and looked around once more. He came to the conclusion that it all looked quite nice so he sat down on the couch and waited for Harry.

He wasn't sure if the Gryffindor would follow his invitation, or demand... But he did.

Just a few minutes later, Draco heard two knocks and the door was being opened. Even though he knew that it was Harry, he felt a bit uneasy when he couldn't see the other boy. However, Harry took off the Invisibility cloak a short moment later and, without looking at Draco, looked around in the room.

His green eyes were full of surprise and he seemed to not believe what he saw. Draco remained where he was and just watched Harry, a smile lingering on his face.

_Looks like he likes what he sees._

* * *

**Ps: I didn't check the spelling/grammar this time... Hope there are not too many mistakes... And! Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts! :)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Confession

**Forgive me my weakness! It's short again ... But hey! Now that I've got a beta, I might as well write more again from now on (with some kicks in the ass :D) **  
**I still hope that you guys will like this one. Took me long to write it, but I felt not well in the last few days... Another thing: I will update not more than 2 (-3) chapters a week now that I started to work again. But we have some more (well, a lot more) chapters to go and I hope that you'll stick with this story!  
**

**Now enjoy the new chapter ;)  
**

* * *

~Dracos PoV~

Harry still wouldn't move. He stood a few feet away from Draco, his green eyes scanning the room. Draco watched, slightly amused, how the expressions on his face changed from one moment to the other. From simple surprise, to amazement, then to slight anger and back to surprise.

"Will you stand there for the rest of the evening or do you plan to move?"

Green eyes focused on him and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry," he whispered and slowly came closer. Draco reached out towards him and when the Gryffindor took his hand, he pulled him onto the couch.

"You like it?"

"What?" Harry seemed confused and Draco couldn't bite back a grin.

"The room, silly!"

Realization dawned on Harrys face and he nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

They sat there a while, an awful silence between them and when Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he nudged the arm of the boy next to him. Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Did you even want to come? You look a bit uncomfortable..." Draco spoke in a quiet voice and looked down at his hands. Did he offend Harry somehow? Without even realizing it?

When he looked back at the Gryffindor again, his green eyes lingered for a short moment on the bed, but it seemed like he thought that Draco didn't see it.

A smile appeared on the blonds lips. "You know... We don't have to use the bed. I just thought that it looks quite nice and it gives the room a nice touch."

Harrys eyes became wide and he blushed, chewing on his bottom lip. For a moment he looked like he was lost for words but then he suddenly grabbed Dracos hands.

"No. It's fine. I just wondered..." his voice trailed off and he sighed silently.

Draco decided to give him some time to gather his thoughts and feelings together so he just watched Harry.

His green eyes looked down at their intertwined hands, strands of his untidy black hair hung into his face and he still chewed on his lips in a way that found Draco horribly sexy. After a while, he reached up and traced his thumb along Harrys lips, silently admiring their softness. Harrys eyes slowly wandered towards his and he just looked at Draco, absent mindedly caressing the Slytherins hand in his.

"Can I kiss you?" Draco whispered and looked questioning at Harry, who just nodded slowly to give his allowance. The Slytherin leaned slowly closer and inhaled Harrys scent before their lips met.

A warm feeling spread through Dracos body and, with a jolt of insight, he realized that it was the best thing he'd ever done. To kiss Harry Potter, the person he always thought of as an enemy.

Instinctively, he reached up with his free hand and buried it in Harrys soft hair, pulling him closer. To Draco, it seemed like endless minutes and nothing else mattered in that very moment. The only thing he was aware of were the soft lips, moving with his own in a way as if they were made for him. _And only him_.

With a small gasp, he drew away from their kiss, various thoughts and emotions were rushing through him, but all he could see was_ him_.

"I love you."

The words had left his mouth before he could even think about it and he bit down on his lip, silently cursing himself.

How could he say that! How could he even think that he was in love with him? _How_? It was supposed to be a stupid game. To entertain him for a while. Nothing more, nothing less. How could it all get so out of hand? When had he lost control of his feelings? What had been the point of no return?

He inhaled deeply, disentangled his hand from the others hair and then stood up. Harry just stared at him. His eyes wide and disbelieving. After all, Draco himself couldn't believe what he'd just said either...

Slowly, the Gryffindor seemed to gain his composure again and raised one hand, placing it on Draco's chest, right over his heart. For a moment he looked like he was about to say something, but then just sighed and lowered his hand again. A faint smile was lingering on his lips and Draco had absolutely no clue how he had the guts to smile at that moment, still lost in the battle against his feelings.

Once he realised, that Harry wouldn't respond to his confession, Draco turned around and walked out of the room as slowly as he could.

_Nothing._

When the door closed behind him with a faint _click_ he started to run. He didn't stop, even though some of the students he ran past stared at him in utter shock. That wasn't really surprising, because they might have never thought that he was capable of crying.

He dashed through the big oak doors and out onto the grounds until he reached the black lake. There he stopped and sunk into the grass, his hands in front of his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. It was already quite late and all that could be heard was the soft whooshing sound of the wind and Draco's sobs. He was slightly shivering when the cold wind brushed over him, but he didn't pay attention. It was hard enough to keep his heart from racing and to stop crying.

_How stupid..._

He wasn't even aware of why he was crying. He had simply told Harry what he had thought while kissing him and now he sat there, crying like a girl.

He lowered his hands slowly, drying his face with the sleeves of his robes and looked up at the sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled, completely unaware that they were being watched by a Slytherin who had lost his heart.

...

~Harrys PoV~

"I love you."

Those three words were ringing in his ears and he couldn't do anything else than to look up at the blond in disbelief. Draco looked down at him, obviously waiting for a response, but Harry had none. At least, he didn't know what to say. How should he? The boy he thought his biggest enemy (except for Voldemort) had just confessed him his love.

After a few moments, his thoughts had stopped racing and he reached up, placing his hand on Draco's chest. When he felt the frantic heartbeat beneath his palm he knew that the Slytherin wasn't lying and it reassured him alot. But still, he didn't feel able to say something so he watched Draco leave the room without trying to stop him.

He just remained sitting for several more minutes, his gaze wandering around the room. Draco must have spent a lot of time to make the old classroom look like it now did.

_Love._

Harry thought it was a big word, a big thing to love somebody. Did Draco really love him? Or was it more the crush-like sort of love? He didn't know...

With a sigh, Harry stood up, pulled the Marauders Map out of his pocket and unfolded it. Once he knew where Draco was, he hid under his Invisibility cloak and left the room, locking the door behind himself. He then left the castle and walked towards the lake, already spotting the blond from afar.

He tried to approach him in silence, so that Draco wouldn't know he was there and he managed it. Carefully, he sat down in the grass behind the Slytherin and took off his cloak, before he wrapped his arms around him. Draco flinched a bit, but kept silent and Harry had the distinct impression that he was holding his breath.

"Breathe," he whispered into Draco's ear and heard him draw a deep breath.

Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Why did you go?"

Draco shrugged and shifted around to look at Harry.

"Because I am a stupid idiot. No... a coward." His voice was low and sounded bitter, his grey eyes clearly showing how disappointed he was.

Harry shook his head. "No, you're not. You were honest."

"Yeah well... What good did it do, huh?"

For a moment, Harry had to ponder on his answer, but then smiled at the Slytherin.

"It showed me that you really care and that you don't want to mess around with me. Also..." he stopped to gather all his courage, "it made me realize that I love you too."

* * *

**Long live the cliffhangers! (now you're allowed to shoot me!)**


	11. Chapter 10: Fear

**Tadaaaa! Here's already the next chapter :) Special thanks goes to my beta-reader ArienAngel529, because she is willing to find all the mistakes I make! **

**Hope you guys will like the chapter, though I am afraid that you'll hate me at the end of it :D**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

Grey eyes stared at him, but he was unable to read in them... Unable to see what was going on inside of Draco. The Slytherin just stared at him for several minutes and then suddenly turned away.

"Wha-?", but before he was even able to ask, the other boy made a strange noise. It sounded like the mixture of a sob and a strangled scream before he started to cry loudly.

Harry just didn't know what to do, he wanted to reassure Draco, but when he tightened his grip around him, the blond pulled his arms away and got to his feet. Tears were falling down his cheeks and loud sobs were shaking him. He looked absolutely desperate.

Quickly, Harry got to his feet too and wanted to put his arms around Draco again, but Draco wouldn't let him. Instead, he took several steps backwards and shook his head frantically.

"I can't... I just can't..." his words were interrupted by sobs and then he suddenly turned around and hurried off towards the castle.

Harry watched him go and felt thunderstruck.

What had that been all about? At first, Draco was confessing him his love and now he ran away from him?

He absent-mindedly shook his head and slowly walked up to the school. It was almost curfew and he wanted to avoid being in trouble again. When he entered the Entrance Hall he was tempted to walk down to the Slytherin common room, but decided that it was better to let Draco come back to him when he felt like it. So Harry went down to _their_ room and almost hoped that the Slytherin would be there as well, but the room looked like Harry had left it.

It was now that he noticed the faint vanilla scent from the candles and it reminded him somehow of Draco... With a sigh, Harry sat down on the couch and looked around. Even though the plate of strawberries on the table in front of him looked very tempting, he didn't dare to eat. He had a weird feeling in his stomach and came to the conclusion that it must have been something like fear.

Fear that it was all over again already. Though it had never had a chance to really start.. He was afraid that Draco would avoid him from that point on. That they wouldn't talk to each other anymore... That they wouldn't kiss each other again.

He bit down on his lips at these thoughts and wiped his face with his sleeve to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

Harry waited for a while if the Slytherin would turn up, but when he didn't, he decided to try and sleep. Another sigh left his lips when he stood up to walk over to the big bed. The dark-green satin sheets felt soft and silky beneath his fingers and he couldn't help but imagine what Draco's pale skin would look like against the dark fabric.

_Stop thinking that ..._

The Gryffindor shook his head and took a deep breath before he took off his robes to lie down on the bed. He yawned and hid his face in the pillow while he was waiting for sleep to take over, hoping that he would not dream of a certain Slytherin.

...

~Dracos PoV~

He felt utterly miserable.

_How stupid am I?_

An angry growl left his mouth and he punched the wall next to him, not bothering about the blood that ran down his knuckles. He had smashed his fist against the stones so often in the past few minutes that he didn't feel the pain anymore.

He had no clue what to do now. Harry for sure was thinking that he was mental. And he was completely right to do so. Draco really felt somewhat mental. First he told the Gryffindor that he was in love with him (which was completely true) and then he ran away from him?

"I am such a coward..." he stopped punching the wall and leaned his forhead against it, closing his eyes to calm down a bit and to get a free head.

He had to go and look for Harry... He had to tell him that there was no way that they could be together... It was just impossible. How could Draco ever tell his mother and father? They would never understand that... His mother was determind to find the perfect pure-blooded wife for him and thought she had already found one. He could, after all, stay with Pansy to make his mother happy, but he wasn't all too sure if Pansy would play along. Besides, she deserved better than that. There was no way that Draco would actually marry her just to hide a secret relationship with Harry...

He took a deep breath and then went to look for the Gryffindor.

_The sooner it's over the better..._

Draco wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that he would find Harry in the room where they had met on that evening. He wasn't really surprised when he really found the other boy there. Though he was honestly surprised to find Harry sleeping on the big bed.

_Right ... Now wake him and break up with him. The perfect way to do it._

He smacked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, feeling desperate. Then he walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping Harry. He didn't look like he was sleeping well, his face was scrunched up, looking worried and his breathing was just a tad too fast for relaxed sleeping. But obviously he was dreaming, Draco could see his eyes move beneath their lids. He reached out with his right hand in an attempt to push some hair out of Harry's face, but then saw his bleeding knuckles and withdrew his hand.

He just watched him sleep for a while, before he slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, careful as not to wake Harry. While he was watching the Gryffindor's features, his felt his heart twinge. How was he supposed to ban Harry from his life? To tell him that there was no way for them to be together? Draco_ needed_ him. He needed him in his life. He needed Harry to love him...

Suddenly, Harry stirred and blinked sleepily up at Draco.

"How long?" his voice was heavy from sleeping and he rubbed his eyes while he reached for his glasses.

Draco had to smile even though he felt like his heart was torn from within his chest.

"Just a while..."

Harry nodded and just watched him for a moment before he finally sat up to look properly at Draco. He lifted up his hand and rested it on Dracos cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Why did you leave? Did I say something wrong?" Harry didn't sound like he was blaming Draco, his voice was a low whisper and he sounded a bit afraid.

Draco shook his head and looked into Harry's green eyes, "No, you didn't. I am just afraid..."

Harry smiled slightly and softly kissed Draco's lips before he nodded his head.

"I am too. But you have to look at it like this: We're in it together, so we don't have to be afraid..."

Draco sighed and shook his head again.

"You don't understand... I'm afraid of what will happen once others find out about us. Especially my parents, they will be infuriated.. My father... I don't even want to think about how he's going to react..."

Harry frowned. "Does it really matter what the others think?"

He took his hand from Draco's cheek and waited for an answer. The Slytherin had no clue what to say. He wanted to avoid hurting Harry. But, for him, it did matter what the others would think. He wasn't willing to keep Harry a secret. He was in love with the Gryffindor, even though he was afraid of his own feelings, but he wanted to shout it out to the world. To let everybody know...

"It does. Because I want everybody to know what you mean to me, but people won't take it well. They will judge us, probably dislike or even hate us. My parents would kick me out of the house probably... We will go through _hell_. Do you really want that?"

Harry looked back at him, his green eyes full of determination.

"Yes," he nodded, his voice steady, "I do. I would take all the anger as long as I can be with you."

Draco gasped, surprised by those words. How could Harry say that? How could he trust him so blindly after all that has happened?

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering Draco, Harry laid his hands on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately while he sunk back into the pillows.

Draco was practically on top of him, breathless from kissing and from being so close to the Gryffindor. His body felt like it was on fire and his hands acted of their own accord, snaking their way in between their bodies to unbutton Harry's shirt. Draco's lips made their way down the other's jawline and neck, while his hands explored the soft skin of Harry's chest, who was breathing heavily.

Harry started to tug on Draco's shirt, pulling it over his head and then arching his back to close the space between them.

The Slytherin had already stopped thinking. Every thought of hesitation or fear was swept from his mind. He got totally lost in the heat of the moment.


	12. Chapter 11: Caught

**New chapter! This time it's a bit ... naughty (!) Hehe... So, yeah, I hope you guys will enjoy reading it!**

**Again: Special thanks to my beta :) She's a true inspiration!**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

A low moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, just concentrating on all the feelings that were rushing through his body. Draco's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere and Harry's fingers were all tangled up in the Slytherin's silky blond hair. Another moan came over his lips when he felt Draco's teeth slightly graze over his skin before he started to kiss and suck at his neck.

He had never felt like this when he was with Ginny, though he had always thought that it was _phenomenal_ just to be with her...

Just when that thought passed his mind, Draco started grinding his hips against Harry's and he could feel the other boys erection rubbing at his own.

That was when he realized what they were up to do and he pushed Draco away.

"Stop."

Harry sat up, panting heavily and slowly shook his head from side to side. Draco sat next to him awkwardly and seemed dumbfounded, his grey eyes fixed on Harry's face. Strands of his blond hair hung into his face and his cheeks were flushed. Harry didn't dare to look at him, afraid that he would just feel that strong urge to touch and kiss the Slytherin.

He took several deep breaths and then reached out to take Draco's hand in his. Before he started to speak, he looked up at Draco and the expression on his face took Harry by surprise.

His grey eyes were glazed over from lust, his lips were slightly parted and red from their kissing.

"Sorry...", Harry whispered before he leaned back against the bedpost. For a moment, Draco just looked at him but then sat next to him and put an arm around Harry's shoulders to pull him closer.

"You don't have to be sorry."

The Gryffindor sighed and snuggled close to Draco's chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I want to do it... really. But I just... I don't know how."

Draco caressed Harry's back and pulled the blanket over them with his free hand. He then took off Harry's glasses and shifted around so that he could look at the Gryffindor.

"Take your time. It's all new to me as well, we'll have to go slowly and I'm sure it will just happen eventually."

Harry smiled and traced his fingertips over Draco's chest, admiring the softness of the pale skin.

"Do you think so? You know, the only person I ever really got physical with was Ginny..."

"Well, she isn't exactly what you would call a guy, is she?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No. Not really."

He then took a deep breath and glanced up into Draco's face.

"Did you ever...?"

Draco looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Did I ever what?"

The Gryffindor blushed and hesitated a moment before he asked the question. "Were you ever with a guy before? Or am I... the first one?"

He just couldn't help but wonder if the Slytherin had any experience with other guys or if he had known for a longer time that he was gay.

"No. You're the first one."

Harry looked at him wide-eyed and wasn't sure what to think about what he'd just heard. Probably the Slytherin was just curious and would find out soon that he wasn't really in love with Harry.

"But … How can you be sure that you really like me that way? What if … you just enjoy it for a while and then find out that you don't like at all?"

Grey eyes gazed at him for several moments before Draco smiled.

„I know that I really like you and I am pretty sure that I will like it for a while to come, okay? So... Don't worry." he yawned and closed his eyes, "And now let's sleep, okay?"

Draco then pulled Harry close to his body and rested his chin on top of Harry's head when Harry buried his face at the base of his neck to inhale the blonds sweet scent.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Good night."

...

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up."

Soft lips brushed over his cheek and Harry blinked sleepily.

"Wanna sleep ..."

He heard Draco's soft chuckle and pulled the Slytherin back towards himself, but the Slytherin got free from his grip and stood up from the bed. Harry glanced up at him and stiffled a yawn.

"How late is it?"

"Six in the morning. We should go back to our common rooms, don't you think?"

Slowly, Harry got up and picked up his shirt from the floor to dress. Draco watched him and inclined his head, a questioning look on his face.

"Did you sleep well?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head once, "Yeah, better than ever before."

"Good." Draco returned his smile and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room after a swift kiss.

Harry watched him walk towards the Slytherin common room, before he himself turned around and walked up towards his own common room.

It was empty and he was thankful that he wouldn't have to explain himself to his friends. So he sat down in one of the armchairs by a window and watched the sunrise, while his thoughts were still with Draco.

He felt like his emotions were on a rollercoaster ride. He had never felt like that in his life, everything seemed completely different than it had been only a few days ago...

"Harry?"

He looked up when he heard Ron's voice and turned to look at his friend who came walking towards him.

"When did you go to bed last night?" Ron sat down opposite from him.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno... Must have been kinda late. I walked around a bit."

"Oh..."

Just a few moments later, Hermione came downstairs and stopped aprubtly when she saw Harry, her eyes narrowed.

"Where have you been?" she stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Harry looked up at her with furrowed brows and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sleeping?"

"Oh, really?" Hermione scoffed and suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside. "So why do you have several big, red hickies!"

Ron was looking back and forth between them, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Yes really! Isn't it my business what I've got and what not!" Harry knew that it wasn't a good idea to shout at Hermione, but he was tired of her being nosey. She had no right to decide what he did and did not do. It was his life and it was his decision if he wanted to stay with Draco or not.

"So, why not tell us who you were sleeping with? I am sure Ron would like to know as well."

Harry looked over at his friend and Ron shook his head. "Err... To be honest, I don't care who he's sleeping with, Hermione."

She laughed humorlessly and now turned to look at Ron.

"Really? So you don't care that he's secretly dating _Malfoy_, do you?"

Harry stared at her in disbelief, unable to believe what she had just said. That she had told Ron without even bothering to ask Harry if that was okay.

"How could you!" He got to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, glaring at her. She just looked back at him, her face a cold mask. "I always thought that you were my friend!" he let go of her and turned towards Ron, who looked like he had just met a horde of giant Acromantulas. After a short moment Ron took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.

"Malfoy? You're dating Malfoy? Harry, please tell me that this is not true."

Harry spread his arms. "I can't. It's true."

By now, Ron looked like he felt sick and hid his face behind his hands, muttering unintelligible things.

"Why Malfoy?" he looked up at Harry again.

"Because I like him and he likes me. That's why him."

Ron nodded, "Like nothing has ever happened? Like he had never been a Death Eater? That he hates us, always did and always will."

"He doesn't hate us! And maybe he never wanted to become one of them! Did you ever try to ask him?"

"Did you ask him!" Ron's voice became angry and he shook his head. "Did he ever ask _us_? Did he give a shit about how we were feeling when we were in his damn house and almost got killed!"

"You can't blame Draco for that!"

"Oh! So it's 'Draco' now. Well, good to know. Maybe you should just go and hang out with all of your Slytherin buddies then?"

Harry stared at him for a moment.

He couldn't believe what Ron had just said. That he wanted Harry to leave, that he wasn't welcome, that his friends turned their backs on him just because he liked Draco?

"Yeah... I guess I will."

With that he turned around and hurried out of the room and down to the dungeons. There he sat down next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, determined to wait for Draco.

* * *

**Reviews please! They are the reason why I continue to write (and upload!) I like to know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Closeness

**Uh oh ... Shorty. **

**Well, I hope you still like this chapter ;) **  
**REVIEWS! Please :D (I'll beg in every chapter now!)**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

Harry dozed off, but suddenly something hit his back and he yelped.

"Ouh. Ooopsie." he heard a female voice and turned around to look at the girl behind him. She had sleek, black hair and kind blue eyes. When she saw him sitting at her feet, she giggled.

"Hi Harry. Waiting for Draco, huh?"

He got to his feet and brushed the dust off of his robes.

"You're Pansy, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. You should know me after 6 years in the same school, don't you think so?"

Harry shrugged and pushed some hair out of his face.

He felt like he had been caught in the act. Lurking around in front of the Slytherin common room, waiting for Draco... Like some pathetic puppy...

Pansy tilted her head to one side while she watched him intently.

"So? You wanna come see Draco, right?"

"Yes..." Harry talked in a low voice and felt the heat creep up into his cheeks. Pansy giggled again.

"Well then, come on. He just finished his shower and is hanging around in the common room."

Instantly, Harry's mind drifted off...

_A shower... He had been taking a shower..._

Pansy suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him along, muttering something that sounded like "Don't start drooling", but Harry wasn't sure.

The common room looked exactly like it had in Harry's second year in Hogwarts when he and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion to spy on Draco. A smirk appeared on Harry's face when he thought back to that time. He had been somewhat obsessed with Draco ever since their second year at school.

Now that the Slytherin's grey eyes rested on him, Harry wished that they could be alone.

His eyes roamed over the blond in front of him. Draco's shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was unkempt, which made him look like he had just crawled out of bed.

"Hi," a smile lingered on Draco's lips and Harry felt his heart beat feebly. He just smiled back at Draco, but Pansy then pushed him towards the couch and he sat down next to him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. When Blaise wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him in the library, okay?"

Draco nodded and Pansy giggled once more before she turned and left the common room.

...

~Dracos PoV~

He watched Pansy go before he looked at the Gryffindor next to him.

Harry seemed a bit lost; his hands were folded in his lap and he looked around in the room, obviously avoiding looking at Draco.

"Am I that ugly?" he couldn't hide his smile, and it only grew bigger when wide, green eyes looked at him.

"Why...? What do you mean?" Harry was stuttering and Draco couldn't hold back the urge to steal a swift kiss from him. Whenever he was near Harry he couldn't think about anything besides tasting those sweet, full lips.

He smacked his own and chuckled when he saw that the Gryffindor blushed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Draco was curious. It wasn't like they had been apart for a particularly long time.

Harry looked back down at his hands.

"Hermione told Ron about us... He was furious and I think a bit disappointed..."

"And you think it's going to get better by coming here to see me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and the boy next to him shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No... I just wanted to see you. They don't want me around and I thought..." his voice trailed off at the end and Draco grabbed his chin to make Harry look at him.

He tried his best to keep his anger about Granger and the Weasel back. That wasn't what Harry needed right now but Draco still wished for an opportunity to give them a piece of his mind. Turning away their best friend just because he liked him? That was a bit harsh. Not even a Slytherin would do such a thing; Pansy was living proof of that.

"You can always come here when you want to. I enjoy whenever I get the chance to see you without anybody else around." He touched his lips to the Gryffindor's for another short kiss and then smiled at Harry.

Harry returned the smile, "Thank you."

"Hey ya!"

A loud voice boomed through the room and Draco turned around to look at Blaise through narrowed eyes. The black haired Slytherin ducked his head and grinned sheepishly when he walked towards them.

"Did I disturb the two of you?"

He raised an eyebrow and winked at Harry when the Gryffindor looked at him. Draco growled without intending to. Blaise grinned all the more and wriggled his index finger at Draco.

"Why do you growl at me? That's no way to say good morning to a friend."

His brown eyes were still resting on Harry, Draco really didn't like the look on his friends face.

"Blaise, stop thinking whatever you're thinking and stop looking at Harry that way! Besides, Pansy is waiting for you in the library."

Blaise rolled his eyes and finally took them off of Harry, who was looking back and forth between Draco and the other Slytherin.

"Right. Still that stupid essay she has to write for whatever class she's taking. I hate that I have to help her..." Suddenly a faint glint of realization came to his eyes. "Oh! I'm sure that she just wants me to come so that you two can be alone."

He grinned triumphantly but left the room anyways.

Harry glanced up at Draco questioning.

"What was that about?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he answered the question.

"Well... you have to know that Blaise likes guys as well as girls. He fancies you a bit, I think."

The Gryffindor's green eyes grew wide in disbelief and he blushed hard.

"You... What? Err..."

He was just too cute when he was embarrassed and Draco brushed a flushed cheek with his fingertips.

"I bet many people here fancy you."

_But you belong to me._

Harry just shook his head and then leaned his forhead against Draco's shoulder with a sigh.

"Why does my life have to be so confusing? I thought it would be easier once Voldemort was finished off, but no... how could I ever think that..."

Those words hurt a bit and Draco started to caress Harry's neck absent-mindedly.

"You don't like the way everything has turned out?" he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice and he knew Harry heard it.

"That's not what I meant..." he placed small kisses along Draco's collar bone and when Draco felt his tongue glide over his skin he gasped. His hormones instantly kicked in, but he wanted to keep himself under control since he knew that Harry wanted to take things slowly.

But the Gryffindor's lips on his skin felt just _too damn good._

Draco leaned his head back and moaned hoarsly when Harry kissed his throat a bit more fiercely than before. He would've loved to take him then and there, but decided better of it when he remembered where they were.

"Wait," he carefully pushed Harry away from him and got to his feet, grabbing the Gryffindor's hand. He dragged him out of the common room and towards 'their' room from the night before.

When he closed the door, he drew his wand, locked it and placed a silencing charm on it. Harry still held his hand and now walked over to the bed, pulling Draco down with him.

Draco was lying on top of Harry, their kisses were fierce and passionate while they were tugging at each other's clothes.

Draco felt like his body was on fire, while Harry's hands glided over his back and then slid into his pants. One of his hands was fumbling around on Harry's belt and when he finally managed to undo it, he pulled away from the Gryffindor.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Harry looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. Draco was looking for the slightest hint of fear or hesitation because he wanted to be sure that Harry really _wanted_ this. He shouldn't regret it afterwards.

"Are you sure?" he whispered breathlessly against the Harry's lips and got a small nod as a response.


	14. Ch13 Sneak peek

**Hey ya guys! **

**Here's a little sneak peek of Chapter 13! I decided to upload it because it might take 2-3 more days until I'll be able to upload the new chapter and I just wanted to give you _something. _So, well, I hope that you'll enjoy it and that I'll be able to give you the whole chapter soon :)**

* * *

~Harrys PoV~

"Stop..." Harry whispered breathlessly and grabbed Draco's hands. The Slytherin looked up at him with raised eyebrows but nodded slightly. Harry now closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice was just a faint whisper and he wriggled his hands free from Harry's grip to touch the Gryffindor's cheeks. He only got a nod as a response; Harry just didn't feel capable of answering...

He felt so embarrassed. Every time he felt so sure that he could take the last steps with Draco something inside him made him stop. And now? Now he was lying there, completely naked and felt like a fool.

"Harry," Draco's voice was louder than before and Harry could feel his breath brush over his face, "look at me."

Slowly, almost afraid of what Draco would say when he looked, he opened his eyes and looked at him. Grey eyes stared intently back at him and before he said more, the Slytherin pulled the blanket between himself and Harry.

"I already told you, that I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I want you to be sure... I want for you to want to do it."

Harry sighed. "But I want to do it! There's just _something_..."

Draco got up suddenly and Harry watched him, not knowing what was going on. When the blond then started to take his remaining clothes off, Harry gasped in surprise and stared down at his own hands. He heard Draco's soft laughter and blushed even harder.

"You can look at me. I don't think that I look that different than other guys, and I'm sure that you saw naked guys often enough after Quidditch matches?"

There was a mocking undertone in his voice and Harry looked over at him, determined to look at his face only.

Draco just looked back at him, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his lips.

"You're damn cute, you know that?"

Harry shook his head and Draco walked back to the bed, lying down next to Harry, resting his chin on his hand.

"Gimme your hand." He reached out with his free hand and Harry took it. Draco placed Harry's hand on his hip, then he pulled the blanket away from Harry and moved closer. Their bodies were touching and Harry felt the heat creep back into his cheeks.

"That's not so bad, is it?" Draco teased him and Harry shook his head.

"No..." he whispered and moved his hand from Draco's hip to his back. The Slytherin smiled and laid one of his legs over Harry's before he kissed him tenderly.


	15. Chapter 13: Intruder

**Hey guys! Here's the full chapter 13 now and it's longer than the last ones! Beware! It's hot :D **

**As always (or not so always), I wanna say Thank You to my beta 3 Especially for sending back the chapters in record time!  
**

**Now please enjoy the new chapter ;)  
**

* * *

~Harry's PoV~

"Stop..." Harry whispered breathlessly and grabbed Draco's hands. The Slytherin looked up at him with raised eyebrows but nodded slightly. Harry now closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice was just a faint whisper and he wriggled his hands free from Harry's grip to touch the Gryffindor's cheeks. He only got a nod as a response; Harry just didn't feel capable of answering...

He felt so embarrassed. Every time he felt so sure that he could take the last steps with Draco something inside him made him stop. And now? Now he was lying there, completely naked and felt like a fool.

"Harry," Draco's voice was louder than before and Harry could feel his breath brush over his face, "look at me."

Slowly, almost afraid of what Draco would say when he looked, he opened his eyes and looked at him. Grey eyes stared intently back at him and before he said more, the Slytherin pulled the blanket between himself and Harry.

"I already told you, that I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I want you to be sure... I want for you to want to do it."

Harry sighed. "But I want to do it! There's just _something_..."

Draco got up suddenly and Harry watched him, not knowing what was going on. When the blond then started to take his remaining clothes off, Harry gasped in surprise and stared down at his own hands. He heard Draco's soft laughter and blushed even harder.

"You can look at me. I don't think that I look that different than other guys, and I'm sure that you saw naked guys often enough after Quidditch matches?"

There was a mocking undertone in his voice and Harry looked over at him, determined to look at his face only.

Draco just looked back at him, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his lips.

"You're damn cute, you know that?"

Harry shook his head and Draco walked back to the bed, lying down next to Harry, resting his chin on his hand.

"Gimme your hand." He reached out with his free hand and Harry took it. Draco placed Harry's hand on his hip, then he pulled the blanket away from Harry and moved closer. Their bodies were touching and Harry felt the heat creep back into his cheeks.

"That's not so bad, is it?" Draco teased him and Harry shook his head.

"No..." he whispered and moved his hand from Draco's hip to his back. The Slytherin smiled and laid one of his legs over Harry's before he kissed him tenderly.

Soon their kisses became more fierce and intense and Draco's hand slowly wandered down over Harry's chest until it rested on his thigh. Harry buried his hand in the Slytherin's hair and moved his lips along Draco's jawline, to his ear to nibble at his earlobe.

The blond seemed to like that, because a small moan escaped his lips and he hid his face at the base of Harry's neck, who felt suddenly very confident. He would have never thought to be the one who would make Draco, of all people, moan because of something he did.

Suddenly Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry's erection and the Gryffindor couldn't hold back a long, loud moan. Draco sealed his lips with a passionate kiss and shifted around slightly, so that he was lying partly on top of Harry, before he started to move his hand in a slow rhythm.

Harry reached up with his free hand as well and clenched it around Draco's arm, his eyes tightly shut while he bit down on his lip to keep from moaning.

For a moment, Harry thought that the doorlock clicked, but didn't pay further attention.

"Let me hear you..." Draco's breath brushed over his cheek and the Slytherin started to bite and suck at the sensitive skin just beneath Harry's ear. He did what Draco asked of him and a throaty moan came over his lips when he arched his back. Draco's hand did things to him he would've never thought possible and Harry dug his nails into the pale skin of the other's shoulder when he started to move his hips in the rhythm of Draco's hand.

Harry's mind went blank and all he could think of was the enormous satisfaction he felt at that moment. He didn't waste a single thought about the fact that Draco was a guy just like him, it just didn't matter. Harry loved him and he loved what the Slytherin was able to do to him. The way he made him feel, a way he had never felt before. Actually he had never dreamt that he would ever feel this good in his life, not in a situation like this.

Harry was coming closer to his peak with every move of Draco's hand and when he was finally pushed over the edge, he groaned the Slytherin's name, which turned into a long, deep moan.

When Draco finally released his grip on him, Harry took a shuddering breath and blinked dazed. The blond smiled down at him and leaned closer for a swift kiss. With a flick of his wand he then cleaned the mess Harry had caused and leaned in for another kiss, this time more demanding again. Harry wanted to return the favour he had just received from Draco, but still felt far to breathless for it, especially now that Draco was kissing him so fiercely.

For a moment Draco broke away from their kiss, pushed some hair out of Harry's face and smiled lovingly.

"I love you..."

Harry returned the smile and stroked the Slytherin's cheek, "I love you too."

Suddenly they heard somebody clap their hands and Draco looked around. Harry didn't dare to look who was there, he didn't want to know who had just walked in on them.

"You bastard!"

Draco got up from the bed and yanked his briefs back on before he hurried across the room.

"How dare you! You pervert! And you call yourself my friend!"

Harry heard the intruder laugh and now looked over at the two boys at the door. Draco stood in front of Blaise, whom he pressed against the wall, but the dark-haired Slytherin just chuckled and now looked over at Harry.

"Mind if I join in?"

The Gryffindor gaped at him, his eyes wide and the heat rushed up into his cheeks. However, before Harry could respond anything, Draco grabbed Blaise's chin and turned his face towards his own again.

"Don't you dare talk to Harry like that! I should turn you into a ugly, warty toad, that's what I should do with you! And then I should feed you to the giant squid!" Draco's voice was nothing more than an angry growl and Harry hoped that he would never hear the Slytherin talk to him in that way. It was scary to listen to.

"Get out."

He yanked the door open and pushed Blaise outside before he closed it again with such force that the sound reveberated in the small room.

Harry watched him, not sure if he should say something. A sigh came over Draco's lips and he ran a hand through his light hair before he suddenly punched the wall. Harry flinched and then wrapped the blanket around his body, stood up and walked over to Draco. When he reached him, he slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Don't be angry... Who cares if he walked in on us?"

Draco shook his head and turned around to look at Harry.

"I care. He's my friend and he had no right to do that. To embarrass both of us. He's just pissed because he can't have you..."

Harry shrugged and now touched Draco's cheek, smiling.

"I don't care who wants me. You're the only one who matters to me. Really Draco, stop being angry," he gave him a swift kiss and then took his hand. "Come..."

Harry led Draco back to the bed and sat down on it, pulling the Slytherin down next to him. But suddenly there was another interruption; an owl screeched outside in front of the door and Draco stood up again.

~Draco's PoV~

"Stupid bird ..." he opened the door and looked down at the barn owl. The bird glanced up at him and held out one of it's legs. Draco bent down to unfasten the letter on the owl's leg and once he had done so, the owl took off again. He looked down at the narrow handwriting of his mother and sighed.

He could already imagine what she had written... It had been the same thing for the last few weeks.

"Who's it from?" Harry's voice was curious and Draco walked back to him, pulling out the piece of parchment from the envelope. Once he had sat down next to the Gryffindor again, who rested his chin on Draco's shoulder, he unfolded the letter.

"From my mother..."

_Dear Draco,_

_As I have told you in my last letters already, I want you to invite Pansy to our house for the Christmas holidays. Her parents will join us as well and I think it's time to discuss the future of the two of you. Given the __fact that you've been__ together for more than four __years now__, I think it's time to plan the wedding._

_You will not be getting out of this again,__ so think well about it before you try to find a way to avoid __it._

_I hope you're well and that your grades are the way we expect them to be._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco stared down at those few words and he had the sudden urged to shout out loud. That whole thing was just so _unfair_. He loved his mother? Yes. He would've done anything for her? Yes. Marry Pansy? Certainly not.

He didn't love Pansy, who knew and accepted it, so why wasn't his mother able to get over that stupid marriage? Draco had already told her that there was nothing going on between him and Pansy anymore...

"Draco?"

Harry's voice brought him back to reality again and Draco looked at him, trying to smile.

"Yeah?"

Green eyes looked at him for a moment, before Harry looked away.

"Do you really have to marry Pansy?" his voice sounded worried and Draco was afraid that the Gryffindor would think their relationship had no chance against something Draco's mother had decided long ago.

"I don't know... I try everything to make my mother see that Pansy and I just don't belong together... That we don't care about all the pure-blood stuff, but she won't listen."

Harry now looked back up at Draco's face, "I don't want to lose you..." his voice faded at the end and Draco hurriedly wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him close.

"You will never lose me. I won't let my mother ruin what we've got."

Harry slightly leaned away from him and cupped Draco's face between his hands, his eyes fixed on the Slytherin's.

"Can you promise me?"

The blond nodded and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"I _swear_ that I won't leave you." He then placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips and the Gryffindor nodded.

"Okay..."

Draco smiled and then stood up, starting to dress again. Harry watched him and pouted.

"Can't we stay here?"

The Slytherin chuckled. "We have classes again tomorrow and I still have to rip Zabini's head off."

Harry then sighed and got up as well to dress. It took them a while before they could keep their hands off of each other and their lips apart for them to walk back to their common rooms.

Once Draco reached his, he went straight for the boys dormitories where he found Blaise. To his relief, his fellow Slytherin was alone, so Draco wouldn't have to keep his voice down. He threw the door shut behind himself and Blaise instantly looked up from his book and looked, surprised, at Draco.

"Came to shout at me?" he raised an eyebrow and sat up in bed. Draco growled and walked closer.

"You will be lucky if shouting is the only thing I'm about to do!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, folded his arms in front of his chest and looked up at Draco.

"It's not my fault that I caught you while you were giving Potter some pleasure with your hand, you know?"

"Oh right! I forgot that I asked you to come and ask if you could join!"

Draco glared down at him and had to resist the urge to let his fist make contact with Blaise's face. The other one laughed.

"I think the look on Potter's face when I asked that was just hilarious! Did you see how hard he blushed? He's really a little beauty."

The blond snorted angrily and then turned away to sit down on his own bed.

"Just stop flirting with him! He loves me and I love him, so keep your hands off of Harry, okay?"

Blaise chuckled, "Love? Honestly Draco, are you sure that you _love _him? Don't you think it's a bit early to talk about loving each other?"

"No I don't think so. He's the most wonderful person I've ever met and even if it isn't love now, it will be..."

"Hm... First time he gets you down on your hands and knees you'll swear to God that you love him, I am sure..."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked angrily at his friend.

"It's not just about sex, you idiot! Just leave me alone..."

He closed the curtains around his four-poster bed with a flick of his wand and then laid down, sulking.

How dare Blaise to tell him that he didn't love Harry? Draco knew that he did. Deep down he had known that for a long time and neither his mother nor Blaise would change his mind about Harry...


	16. Chapter 14: Werewolf and Vampire

**Hey ya :)**

**Here's the new chapter. It's a really long one (I am proud of myself!) and I hope you'll enjoy it. **  
**The next chapters might get a bit more serious with quite a bit of talking and stuff. Hope you won't mind that ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Harry's PoV~

When Harry came back to the common room he ignored the questions his fellow students threw at him and walked straight upstairs to his dorms. There he took some fresh clothes out of his trunk and then went to take a shower.

The water made him cool down again and he sighed, leaning his forhead against the tiled wall. He still could feel Draco's hand tracing over his body and a shiver ran down his spine. A angry groan came over his lips and he opened his eyes again, reaching out for his shampoo.

Once he dared to look down at himself, he found several red spots on his body. Draco had marked him...

Then it dawned on him that they would have Quidditch practice soon and he groaned again. How would he explain all these hickeys to his team-mates? Especially Ron?

He shut the water off, dried himself and dressed. Then Harry picked out his Defence against the Dark Arts book from his bag and what he had of his essay for Snape already, determined to finish it and hand it in on the next day. Even though Draco was overwhelming his thoughts he had to keep his grades up, especially if he wanted to become an auror.

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and started to write...

As much as he tried to concentrate on the essay, he just wouldn't get the letter from Draco's mother out of his head. After a while Harry gave up on his homework for the time being and leaned back into his pillows.

How would Draco avoid marrying Pansy if his mother wanted it so much? She was already making plans and, as it seemed, she had no clue that Draco wasn't in love with his fellow Slytherin. What would happen when Draco told her about Harry? Would he tell her about him? Harry highly doubted that. As far as he was aware of, Draco's parents wouldn't accept their son being gay... They would insist that Draco marry a girl from a pure-blood family. But on the other hand, the Slytherin had promised Harry that they would stay together. Could he really keep that promise given the circumstances?

Harry shook his head to get these worries out of his mind and then bent over his essay again. A few minutes later, the door to his dorm was opened and Ron walked inside. Harry looked up and wanted to greet his friend, but Ron was pointedly looking away from him. Ron changed into his pajamas, sat down on his bed and drew the curtains around it.

Harry looked at the heavy fabric of the curtains and was tempted to stand up and make Ron talk to him, but decided better. He would wait until Ron decided to talk to him again, even though it was possible that would never happen.

It was well past midnight when Harry finished his homework and he was relieved when he was finally able to sleep.

But his dreams were haunted by strange voices that discussed Draco's future...

...

"I'll kill you..." Harry muttered towards his reflection in the mirror and he touched the big, red spot on his neck with a sigh. He wished he would remember the spell Hermione had used on him a few days ago, but his mind just wouldn't remember it. After a few desperate moments Harry just shrugged, picked up his book bag and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Several other students whispered when he passed them, but he ignored it. The first thing he did when he entered the Great Hall was to throw a quick glance over to the Slytherin table and, as always, a pair of grey eyes looked back at him. Harry couldn't hide a smirk when he saw Draco's broad smile and he felt high-spirited when he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon after he'd started his breakfast he was joined by Hermione, but she only eyed him suspiciously without saying a single word. Harry tried to ignore her, but it was unnerving.

"What is it 'Mione?" he laid his fork aside and looked directly at her. She flinched and hastily looked down at the table.

"Nothing."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So, why were you staring at me?"

Hermione slowly looked back up at him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry."

He couldn't believe his ears for a moment. Was Hermione actually apologizing so soon after her outburst?

"You sure?" the uncertainty was clear in his voice and she nodded quickly, grabbing his hand.

"Yes I am. Harry, I am only worried that he's going to hurt you. I would never risk our friendship just because you're in love with somebody I dislike. You are my best friend..."

He smiled at her and put an arm around her for a swift hug.

"Thank you, Hermione."

She just muttered something and blushed, so Harry continued his breakfast.

Classes went by quickly now that Hermione was talking to him again. But Ron seemed more angry than ever, even though he sometimes acidentally started to talk to Harry...

When Harry left the Great Hall after dinner that evening, somebody grabbed his arm and he turned around, looking at Draco. The Slytherin smirked at him and reached up to brush his fingertips over Harry's cheek.

"Hello."

Harry smiled,"Hi."

"Well... I was thinking that it would be cool to go to the halloween feast on Friday together? And I was thinking... Maybe we should try to stay away from each other for this week? I've really got a lot of homework to do and you're always distracting me."

Harry looked at him, thinking hard.

Was it really all about homework or was Draco trying to get away from Harry?

He slowly nodded, "Okay... I will go to the feast with you, but why can't we meet during the week?"

Draco looked intently at him and touched Harry's cheek again, this time resting his hand on it.

"Listen Harry, that has got nothing to do with you. I would rather spend all of my free time with you, but I really have to do my homework. As you might have heard today, I wasn't able to hand in my essay about the wolfsbane potion. Snape might not show it openly, but he was furious with me afterwards. Besides, it will be even better when we can be together again on Friday after not being together for four days."

Well, he had a point there, but Harry still wasn't sure if it was all about homework. Still, he had to trust Draco if he wanted their relationship to work.

"Fine... I guess, I will just have to try and stay alive without you until Friday."

Draco grinned,"Yep. Be a good Potter and stay alive."

With that he turned around and walked towards the stairs down to the dungeons. Harry watched him walk away, lost in thought and then turned to walk to his own common room.

...

~Draco's PoV~

He just couldn't find sleep. All the while Blaise's words were spooking around in his head and Draco had to re-think the way he saw Harry.

Was he really in love with the Gryffindor or was he driven by lust only?

He wasn't sure... He wanted to believe that he was really in love, because it felt so right whenever he was together with Harry. It just was impossible that the only thing he felt for the other boy was just lust and desire.

Draco sighed and turned over to lie on his back and stare up at the canopy from his bed. The green fabric reminded him of Harry's eyes and he had to laugh at that.

How ridiculous!

And yet, this was more proof that he really liked the Gryffindor. Wherever he looked, something always reminded him of Harry. Besides, if Draco did only want sex, he would just have it. He wouldn't wait for Harry to be ready if that was the only thing he wanted.

Now that his mind was at ease, Draco closed his eyes and sleep soon took over.

His dreams were full of Pansy in strange wedding dresses, his crying mother and a furious Harry...

...

"Draaaay! Blaise had told me everything!"

As soon as Draco had walked down the stairs to the common room, Pansy flung her arm around him and glanced up at him.

"I want to know everything. Every little, naughty detail. Now." Her tone was demanding and there was a glint in her eyes that only Slytherin could have. Draco raised his eyebrow and looked down at her.

"You don't really think that I will tell you anything at all, do you?"

She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her lashes.

"Pleeease?"

"No." Draco wriggled out of her arm and turned to leave the common room for breakfast.

He was watching the door, waiting for Harry to come into the Great Hall while he munched on his toast. Just when Pansy had joined him, the Gryffindor walked into the Great Hall and looked over to the Slytherin table right away. Draco looked back at him and smiled when he saw Harry's smirk.

Pansy nudged his arm and continued to try to make him tell her what had happened between Harry and himself, but Draco wouldn't budge.

He had just remembered that he had forgot to finish his homework for Snape and now thought of what to tell his professor... He couldn't possibly tell Snape that he couldn't write his essay because he was busy doing naughty things to Harry...?

"Oh man..." he ran a hand through his hair and then leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the table.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Pansy asked curious.

"Didn't do my homework..."

She chuckled and patted his back affectionately, "Well, you will have to do something about Harry then."

He really would have to do that. He had to tell Harry that he needed some time on his own to catch up with all his homework. Hopefully the Gryffindor would understand...

...

"Draco."

Snape's voice was calm, but Draco just knew that his professor was really angry with him. He slowly turned around and looked at Snape.

"Why didn't you do your homework?"

Draco shrugged, "I've had no time to do it."

"What kept you busy?" Snape's eyes were fixed on him and his voice was icy. Draco thought about his answer for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, I was just busy."

"Draco, I know that you're hiding something."

The Slytherin shook his head and picked up his bag.

"I think I deserve my privacy. If you would excuse me now, I have to go to my next class, professor."

With that he turned and left the classroom to walk to his next class.

For the rest of the day, he wasn't able to forget Snape's words... His professor knew that something was going on and Draco hoped that Snape would never find out that Harry was the cause for Draco's lack of homework... Or else his mother would instantly know as well.

During dinner, he decided that he would have to tell Harry about his idea and so he waited outside in the entrance hall until Harry left the great hall. When the Gryffindor walked past him, Draco reached out and grabbed his arm. Harry turned around and looked at him. Draco swiftly touched the others cheek with his fingertips.

"Hello."

Harry smiled back at him,"Hi."

Draco hesitated for a moment, not sure how to best explain it to Harry... Then he took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Well... I was thinking that it would be cool to go to the halloween feast on Friday together? And I was thinking... Maybe we should try to stay away from each other for this week? I've really got a lot of homework to do and you're always distracting me."

Harry looked at him and seemed to think about his words.

Draco hoped that Harry wasn't thinking it was something personal. It had really nothing to do with him, Draco just really needed to do all his homework and to think about a way how to tell his mother that he certainly wouldn't marry Pansy.

After a few moments, Harry slowly nodded, "Okay... I will go to the feast with you, but why can't we meet during the week?"

Draco looked intently at him and touched Harry's cheek again, this time resting his hand on it.

"Listen Harry, that has got nothing to do with you. I would rather spend all of my free time with you, but I really have to do my homework. As you might have heard today, I wasn't able to hand in my essay. Snape might not have shown it openly, but he was furious with me afterwards. Besides, it will be even better when we can be together again on Friday after not being together for four days."

The Slytherin was sure that Harry wasn't truly buying his explanation of things, but there was no way around it. Draco needed his time and Harry just would have to accept it.

"Fine... I guess, I will just have to try and stay alive without you until Friday."

Draco grinned, "Yep. Be a good Potter and stay alive."

He then turned around and walked off towards the dungeons where Pansy was waiting for him. She looked questioning up at him and continued to walk next to Draco.

"Well? What did he say?"

"I think he's disappointed... He seems to think that it has got something to do with him."

Pansy sighed and patted his arm.

"I am sure it will be fine. I mean, I can understand him. I wouldn't like to stay away from you either."

She chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes.

...

Draco stood in front of the big mirror in the Slytherin common room and looked at his reflection. His skin looked even paler than it normally did and the dark clothes added to the effect. Pansy was still combing through his hair and he had the feeling that she would use all of her hairspray on him. Coughing, he waved his hand and she stepped away a bit.

"You wanna kill me?"

"Pffsh... Shut up. You're not finished yet."

She stepped in front of him again and drew her wand. Draco couldn't see what she did to his face but he felt the magic tickle his eyes and lips.

"Perfect!" Pansy clapped her hands together and Draco opened his eyes again to look at his reflection. His eyes had dark shadows underneath them and he leaned closer to the mirror when he saw that his eyes had changed colour. They were a shade of deep crimson now.

"Wow... That looks rather cool!"

Pansy chuckled and nodded her head.

"I know." She had transformed herself into something like a corpse bride and she had been the one with the idea to make Draco look like a vampire for halloween.

"But my lips look like a girl's..." they as well, were a deep, red colour and he smacked his lips.

"No. Vampires have red lips when they drink blood."

"Ah..."

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't try to argue with her. In fact, he was very happy with his disguise. Pansy had done her job well.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and she giggled, blushing slightly. Then she took his hand and led him out of the common room and towards the entrance hall where he would have to wait for Harry.

"Can I wait with you?"

Pansy glanced up at him and Draco just nodded. It couldn't be too long until the Gryffindor joined them, and indeed, Harry soon came walking down the stairs.

As soon as Draco saw him, a huge grin spread on his face and Harry blushed, looking down at his feet. When he stopped in front of Draco, Pansy looked at Harry in awe and reached up to tug at his ear.

"How cute!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Draco, obviously looking for help.

"Well... I think that you look really scary as a dog."

The Gryffindor looked offended and slapped Draco's arm.

"I am not a dog! I am a werewolf!"

"Look Draco! He's got a tail!" Pansy squealed in excitement and pulled at the bushy, grey tail.

"Ouch!" Harry pushed her hand away and glared angrily at her, which only made her chuckle.

Draco was still grinning broadly and had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Even though Harry's disguise looked highly convincing, he reminded Draco of a stray dog.

"Well. I suppose Hermione helped you?"

Pansy had, as it seemed, decided to give them some privacy before they had to walk into the crowded great hall, because she had left. Harry nodded and Draco looked him up and down.

The tail and the ears weren't the only change. Harry's eyes were yellow-ish, his hair more messy and uncombed than ever, his arms and legs more hairy than normal and he had pointed fangs (similar to Draco's).

"She did a good job then."

Harry suddenly pouted and looked up at Draco, looking rather unhappy.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I do! Really! It looks kinda cool." Draco tried to sound as convincing as possible, because he really thought that Harry looked great, even though it was in a cute and not a scary way.

The Gryffindor muttered something under his breath and tugged absent-mindedly at Draco's cloak.

"I look like a dog while you look rather... hot." the last word was only a whisper and Draco laughed.

"Thank you, Harry."

He took Harry's hand and led him towards the big oak doors that opened into the great hall.

"Now, let's enjoy the evening."


	17. Chapter 15: Nightmare

**Hey :)**

**So, here's the new chapter. Nothing too special, but I hope that you guys will still like it! Thanks to my beta for being so quick! (I am glad that I don't have to let my readers wait too long for a new chapter.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Harry's PoV~

The Great Hall was crowded. Everybody had dressed up, some looking rather scary and others only laughable. Luna Lovegood, for example, looked just great as a mermaid while Neville was embarrassing himself since he had decided to come as a pumpkin.

"Who told Longbottom to dress up as a pumpkin!" Draco whispered into Harry's ear while he led him to the far corner of the Great Hall where several empty tables stood. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno... Wasn't me. Probably Luna thought it would be hilarious to see her boyfriend looking like something to eat?"

Draco's eyes became wide when he sat down next to Harry.

"What! Loony and Longbottom!"

Harry just nodded and watched Pansy walk over to them. She too looked quite scary.

"Hey ya guys! How's things? Fancy some blood?"

She put down three glasses on the table which were filled with a red, thick liquid. Draco instantly snatched one of them and took several big gulps, but in the next moment he was coughing hard and Harry thumped his hand on the Slytherin's back. Once he could breath properly again, Draco looked up at the girl in front of them with watering eyes.

"There's firewhiskey in this, isn't there?" his voice was hoarse from coughing and Pansy obviously tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well... Only a tiny bit. I thought it would make the evening a little more enjoyable. I mean... Did you see Longbottom the pumpkin?" she laughed, "Though I really have to admit that Loony Lovegood looks amazing. The Patil twins don't look bad either, they dressed up as ghost ladies." she continued to list several people who she found either amazing or hilarious.

Harry's gaze wandered over the crowd, looking for his friends. After a while he spotted Hermione and waved his hand when she looked at him. She smiled and came walking towards them.

"Hi."

She cheerfully tugged at one of Harry's ears and then looked at the two Slytherins who were staring at her, though Draco seemed to have a different reason than Pansy to stare at Hermione the way he did.

"Granger, that costume is amazing." he seemed honest enough and Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Then her eyes wandered to Pansy who was looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Why must we have the same ideas!" the black haired girl whispered.

For a moment the two girls just stared at each other until they suddenly started to laugh. Harry looked at Draco, who looked back at him rather dumbfounded and silently mouthed the word 'girls'. Harry just nodded.

One day they wanted to rip each other's heads off and the next they were laughing together like they had been best friends for half their lives.

...

Hermione and Pansy had decided to inspect the other's costumes and left Harry and Draco alone. They sat in one of the more quiet corners of the Great Hall, so between the costumes and the very dimmed lights nobody was likely to really spot them.

Just as Harry thought about the opportunities he had in that moment, he felt Draco's hand on his thigh and inhaled deeply. His body was reacting to the touch right away and it only got worse when he felt the Slytherin's lips brush over his jaw.

"You may look like a dog, but you're smelling just delicious..." Draco breathed and placed small kisses along Harry's jawline until he reached his ear (the not hairy one).

Harry looked around, breathing heavily, to see if anybody was watching, "Somebody might see us..."

"Not likely."

Harry drew a sharp breath and bit down on his lip when he felt Draco's new fangs graze over his skin.

"Ahem..."

Draco let go of Harry and they looked over at Hermione and Pansy who had just joined them again. Hermione looked rather uncomfortable, while Pansy was grinning at them.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we just found out that there's some contest tonight. They will choose the two best costumes at midnight."

Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry still had a hard time to bring his breathing back to normal.

"So...?"

Pansy snorted and threw her hands up in the air, "I want to win! So it's either you or me or both of us, okay? Try to make sure that everyone sees you."

The blond sighed and looked apologetic at Harry.

"Is it okay if I leave you for a while?"

Harry nodded and in the next moment Pansy dragged Draco into the crowd.

"Well, well..." Hermione muttered and sat down opposite from Harry, sipping at his drink and coughing like Draco had done before. She put the glass down again and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Never liked firewhiskey..." just when that words had left her mouth, her eyes widened in shock and she stared at Harry. "Who put that into your drink!"

He grinned at her.

"Who knows."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry couldn't hold back his laugh.

"It was Pansy, not Draco. She thought it would be funny to get us drunk or something."

She still looked at him with narrowed eyes. Obviously she wasn't believing him.

"Really Hermione. Why would Draco try to get me drunk?"

She took another sip from his drink and looked down at her hands when she spoke, "Maybe to do something... you might not want to do."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I don't think that I'm opposed to doing whatever you might be referring to."

She stared at him with wide-eyes and opened her mouth several times without saying a single word until... "Harry!"

"What? Do you think we play Exploding Snap everytime we meet?"

The girl just muttered something and then refused to say anything else to Harry. Once he was sure that Hermione wouldn't talk to him again for the remaining evening, he got to his feet and walked towards the crowd. Maybe Draco would be willing to leave the feast early so that they could have some time on their own.

Harry already spotted the Slytherin from afar and stopped in his tracks to watch him for a moment. Draco really looked fine in his costume and Harry soon found out that he wasn't the only one who thought so. Several of the girls who were standing close to Draco giggled and blushed while pointing at him.

A weird feeling tugged at Harry's insides and he had to supress the crazy urge to jinx all the girls who dared to look at Draco. With a jolt of surprise, Harry realized that he was jealous.

"Draco!"

He walked up towards the Slytherin who turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

Harry huffed and touched Draco's hand for the tiniest moment.

"Can we leave?"

Draco looked down at him, his crimson eyes thoughtful.

"Pansy wouldn't like that..." he quickly looked over at the girl. She was standing a few feet away from them, animatedly talking to Blaise.

"Please," Harry looked pleading up at Draco and hoped that his eyes would have the right effect on Draco. The Slytherin sighed.

"Wait a moment."

Harry nodded and watched as Draco walked over to the other Slytherins, leaning down to Pansy to tell her something. She shook her head and seemed to complain about something and they started to argue.

Though Harry couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud music, he was pretty sure that he was the cause for their little quarrel.

He didn't want them to fight about him, so he walked over to them. When he reached Draco, Harry put his hand on his arm and the blond looked down at him again.

"Listen, you stay here and I'll go and wait for you, okay? You know where..." Harry tried to smile at Draco, who seemed quite worried. "Really. Enjoy the evening and good luck for the contest."

He didn't wait for the Slytherin to respond, he turned and left the Great Hall to go to their room. There he did the necessary spell to undo his disguise and then laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

...

~Draco's PoV~

Draco was sulking...

"Dray, don't look like that!" Pansy scoffed at him and nudged his arm. He glanced down at her and stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.

"But I want to look like this... I want Harry back here."

Pansy just sighed and Draco looked around at the people surrounding them. Several girls from all years threw quick glances at him, just to look away quickly when he met their eyes. They started to giggle when he walked past them. He wondered what made them change their mind, normally people were looking at him in disgust and whispered mean words behind their hands...

"Pansy... I don't want to stay. The girls are scary."

She looked at a bunch of second years and chuckled.

"Do you think so? I think it's cute how they look at you with a look of pure awe in their eyes."

He muttered, "There's only one person I want to look at me like this..." and continued to make his way through the crowd to one of the empty tables to sit down. Soon after they had sat down, Blaise joined them, a silly grin on his face.

"Where's the pup?"

Pansy furrowed her brows, but Draco, knowing exactly who Blaise meant, sighed.

"Gone. He wanted me to join, but Pansy said no."

The grin on Blaise's face only grew wider and Draco wished that he would've had kept his mouth shut. Draco highly disliked the fact that Blaise was still enjoying what he had seen when he had walked in on Harry and himself.

Now Pansy made a sound of realization and patted Draco's arm, "Oh, I am sorry Dray... Just until midnight. Then you can go and see him, okay?"

Draco just nodded and sipped at his drink, which contained no alcohol this time.

...

"Would you be so kind to give me your attention for a moment?" Dumbledore's voice sounded through the Great Hall and everybody looked towards him. He smiled happily at them and then took out a piece of parchment from the pocket of his costume (he was dressed as the giant squid).

"I will announce the winners of our little contest. You had the whole evening to vote and we have two clear winners."

The anticipation from the crowd was almost visible and Pansy had grabbed Draco's hand, squeezing it in an almost painful way.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand one last time and then read out loud, "Draco Malfoy..."

Applause errupted from the crowd and Draco walked towards Dumbledore who was smiling at him.

"And... Hermione Granger."

Silence.

Some of the students started to roar with laughter while most of them just looked thunderstruck. After a moment, Hermione came stumbling towards Draco and Dumbledore started to clap his hands and was joined by the other teachers. Now the students found out of their state of shock and started to cheer as well.

Once Hermione stood next to him, she shyly smiled up at Draco and he smirked.

"Congratulations, Granger."

She nodded her head once and when they had received their little trophies from Dumbledore they were allowed to leave. Draco quickly made his way towards his friends again and Pansy looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh please..." he moaned and waved his hand dismissively while he put the trophy down in front of her. She sniffed.

"I am so proud Draco!"

Before he could think any further, she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Blaise was enjoying himself and couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up." Draco glared at the other boy and the Slytherin sniggered.

"Well... I'm going to go and see Harry now."

His friends nodded and watched him go.

As fast as he could,Draco hurried down to the old classroom Harry and himself claimed as their own. He pushed the door open hastily and put a locking charm on it once he had closed it.

The only light in the room came from several candles and the familiar scent of vanilla filled the air. Draco looked around and found Harry lying on the bed. At first he wasn't sure if the Gryffindor was asleep,but when he approached the bed he saw that his eyes were closed.

As he looked down at the other boy, he found that Harry didn't look very relaxed. On the contrary, Harry's face wore a painful expression and his chest was moving up and down at a fast rate.

"Must be having a nightmare..." Draco muttered and reached out to touch Harry's cheek.

"Hey... Wake up, Harry."

He carefully patted the Gryffindor's cheek and he started to stir.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked really scared and sat bolt upright. Draco cupped his face between his hands and looked down at Harry.

"It's alright... It was only a dream."

He sat down on the bed and put his arms around Harry who seemed shaken. The Gryffindor hid his face at the base of Draco's neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Draco, who wasn't sure what to think of Harry's reaction, just stroked his back and waited for the other boy to tell him what he had dreamt.

When Harry didn't say anything after a few minutes Draco held him away from himself and looked into his green eyes.

"What scared you?"

It was a weird experience to see Harry in such a state just because of a dream. He wouldn't have thought that the Gryffindor was afraid of anything at all...

Harry took a deep breath and touched Draco's cheek, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't leave me."

Draco blinked several times and shook his head.

"Why would I leave you, Harry?"

"Because of your parents... They won't allow it... They will be against us being together."

His voice was barely audible and Draco pulled him back towards him again, holding him close.

"I don't care what they allow and what they don't. I will not leave you."

Harry snuggled closer to him and seemed to finally relax a bit.

For a while they just sat there in each other's arms until Harry started to move again. He looked up at Draco, a faint smile lingering on his lips.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen..."

Draco smiled, "Thank you... You're not bad yourself."

The Gryffindor chuckled and nudged Draco's arm. "Why, thank you!"

Their lips met for a swift kiss and Draco pushed some hair out of Harry's face.

"I love you," he whispered and leaned his forehead against the other's.

"Do you...?" something in Harry's voice had changed and Draco felt his lips brush over his neck. The Slytherin moaned lowly and tilted his head to one side to give Harry better access to his skin.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and the many favs/alerts! They really make me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Short one. Doh.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like it! The next one will be longer, I promise :) And it will have some... err... adult fun in it. Lol.**

**Reviews please! :)**

**(I won't name the chapters anymore ... Hope that's okay! If not, just tell me)  
**

* * *

~Harry's PoV~

Harry was laying in bed, wide awake, and stared up at the canopy. On the following morning would be the first Quidditch match of the season and they would play against Slytherin...

He was silently wondering what it would be like to play against Draco, now that they were... together.

"Crazy world..." Harry sighed and then punched his pillow into a more comfortable position.

At first, Draco and he had wanted to stay together for the night, but Harry had decided against it. He was well aware of the fact that nobody, except for their closest friends, knew about their relationship. This meant that they would have to pretend that they were still disliking (if not even hating) each other, especially during a game of Quidditch.

Harry thought back to when he and Draco had left their room... The Slytherin seemed as if he'd taken Harry's question if he loved him very seriously, although Harry never meant to question Draco's feelings.

Another sigh left Harry's lips and, after a while, he fell asleep.

...

"You won't let him win, will you?" Ron whispered anxiously and Harry shot him an angry look.

"No, Ronald." He shouldered his broom and motioned to Ron to leave the locker room. "Why should I let him win? I'm not a lovesick fool."

Ron then just muttered something incoherent and walked out onto the field. They were greeted by cheers from their fellow Gryffindors which was muted by the storm that was howling loudly. The ground made squelching noises beneath their feet and Harry cursed under his breath. He would've liked better weather for the first game with his new team.

While he looked at them, Harry was wondering how they would play in their first real match. The practices had always been really satisfying so he was almost sure that they would win. Ron still played as Keeper while Ginny, Demelza Robins, and Colin Creevey (who had proved to be a hidden talent) were Chasers. Beaters were Seamus Finnigan and a fifth year, Jimmy Peakes.

Finally, Madam Hooch walked onto the field and released the Golden Snitch before she turned to the students.

"Captains, shake hands."

Harry stepped forward and was taken by surprise when Draco revealed himself to be Captain of the Slytherin team. Harry tried his best to keep a straight face and not grin at his opposite when they shook hands, but the expression on Draco's face gave him an uneasy feeling.

Was it possible that he was angry at Harry?

But he had no more time to think about Draco, since Madam Hooch ordered them to mount their brooms and the game started with her whistle.

Harry kicked up from the ground and raised up high into the air, squinting for the Snitch. He didn't pay attention to anything else; neither the commentary (made by Luna Lovegood) nor the other players. The rain and wind were wiping around his face and he had a hard time to find out where the Snith was, since there was no way that it would reflect sunshine, because there was none.

"Hey Scarface! What are you doing? You should get out of the rain or you're going to smell like a wet _dog_!" a cold voice drawled.

Harry spun around and looked at Draco who was only a few feet away, his lips curled up in a mocking grin.

"Wha-?" but Harry stopped mid-word and ignored the feeling that was nagging at his insides. If Draco wanted to have it that way...

Just when he wanted to give a mean retort, he saw something glittering quite near Draco and sped towards the Slytherin. The blond, who obviously hadn't noticed anything, just stared at Harry with wide eyes. Once Harry had reached him, he reached out to steady himself with a hand on Draco's shoulder and caught the Snitch, which had been zooming around over Draco's head.

"You...!"

Harry had the impression that the Slytherin couldn't find a word that was harsh enough to describe what Harry was in his opinion, because he just growled angrily.

By now, the crowd had realized what had just happened and loud cheers erupted throughout the stands. Luna's airy voice drifted through the air, "Well... I think this was one of the shortest games ever! Harry, it would be nice of you if you would take your time before catching the Snitch."

The Gryffindor smirked, threw a last glance over at Draco and then soared towards the ground to join his team.

...

"You were awesome mate! The look on Malfoy's face was just _hilarious_! What a pity, that Colin wasn't able to take a photo since he was playing himself." Ron was more cheerfull than Harry had seen him in the last several days and patted Harry's shoulder throughout the whole way up to the castle.

The after-match party was already in full swing when Ron and Harry reached it. Just when he stepped inside, Harry was surrounded by his fellow students who clapped him on the back and cheered happily, congratulating him for his quick win.

Ron suddenly pushed a bottle of butterbeer into his hands and Harry took a sip, looking around. Everybody enjoying themselves, but Harry just couldn't join in. He was happy they won, especially since they had won so cleanly, but all he could think of was Draco's strange behaviour...

"Have to go..." he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else before he darted up the stairs to the boy's dorms where he quickly changed into fresh clothes, dug out the Marauders Map from his trunk and grabbed his Invisibility cloak. Hidden safe beneath the cloak, he walked down again into the common room and snuck through the portrait hole, hoping that nobody would follow him. (Which was unlikely anyways, because people wouldn't be able to see where he was going.)

He glanced down at the map while he was walking down the corridor, searching it for Draco. For a moment, Harry thought that he might be hiding in the Room of Requirement, but then he spotted Draco in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Even after the rebuilding of the castle, that lavatory was still unused because of Myrtle who had refused to get a new room just for herself.

The Slytherin wasn't alone though... Pansy was with him and Harry wasn't all too sure if he should go talk to them. Maybe they wanted to be alone?

Stupid, unnecessary thoughts crossed his mind and he shook his head, cursing under his breath.

Why would Draco be making out with Pansy?

When he reached the abandoned girl's lavatory, he could hear muted voices.

...

~Draco's PoV~

"Why would he do that! He embarrassed me in front of the whole school!"

Draco was pacing up and down, his arms crossed in front of his chest and Pansy was watching him, frowning.

"Draco..."

"No! I mean, honestly! That was so... So _humiliating_." He stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend, hoping for some words of comfort, but he didn't get them.

"Draco Malfoy! Will you please listen to me!" Pansy had raised her voice quite a bit and Draco just nodded, taken aback from her sudden outburst of emotion.

"You didn't really think that he would let you win, did you! As if Potter would ever lose a game of Quidditch on purpose!"

She took a deep breath and continued in a normal tone again,"You said it yourself. You knew that he wouldn't do that so what, for Merlin's sake, is your problem?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet when he spoke.

"He doesn't believe me..." his voice was only a whisper and Pansy reached out to touch his arm.

"What do you mean?"

The blond looked up again, his grey eyes full of worry.

"Harry doesn't believe me that I love him."

The girl sighed and gave him a swift hug before she tried to cheer him up with a smile.

"That's rubbish, Dray. He does know that you love him. I mean... The way he looks at you and you look at him, it's so obvious whats going on between the two of you."

Draco shook his head and started to pace back and forth again.

"No... Why would he have asked if he knew?"

Pansy looked confused at him,"Harry asked you if you love him?"

"No." Draco shook his head again,"I told him that I love him and he asked 'do you?'"

He suddenly stopped pacing and groaned. "But it was such a _strange_ moment to ask that!"

"How so?" Pansy leaned against one of the wash basins and waited for Draco's answer.

It took him several moments until he told her.

"Well... It was last night after the feast when I met with him. I had woken him, because he was having a nightmare and then we were sitting together, kissing... I'm not sure if he really meant it, but it sounded like he wasn't all too sure about my feelings being honest."

"I am sure you just imagined that, huh?" She glanced down at her wristwatch and then looked apologetic back at Draco, "Listen, I have to meet somebody... Maybe you should go and talk to Harry before you assume and come to wrong conclusions."

He just nodded and Pansy left the room, but soon after she had closed the door, it opened again.

"Harry?" Draco looked at the Gryffindor with wide eyes and gulped.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Harry's voice was reproachful and he slowly came closer.

He stopped only a few feet away from Draco and looked up at him.

"I don't know..."

Harry shook his head, "Besides, don't you think that _you_ humiliated _me_ today?"

Draco had no clue what Harry was talking about and shook his head.

"That one sentence you said to me during the game did hurt. I had no idea why you were talking to me the way you did."

The Slytherin remembered and reached out to take Harry's hand.

"Sorry... I was just ... I wasn't sure how to treat you."

"You could've talked to me about it last night, couldn't you?"

Harry wriggled his hand out of Draco's grip and took a few steps backwards.

Draco narrowed his eyes and watched the Gryffindor for a while.

"No I couldn't! I didn't even think of asking you, because I was just worried that you won't believe me anyways!"

Harry snorted angrily and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'll tell you something now, Draco; I do love you. And it's true, I am sometimes not sure what I really mean to you... I thought it wouldn't really matter at first, but as I got more and more involved with you it became important for me to know if you love me just as much as I love you. Hermione warned me right away. She said it might only be a game... I told her that I don't care, but I do! I do care about it more than about anything else!"

His voice had a bitter undertone and Draco flinched when he looked into Harry's eyes, quickly looking away again.

"So, when Granger jumps off of the Astronomy tower, you jump after her?"

Harry stomped his foot (reminding Draco for a split second of a little, angry child) and threw his hands into the air.

"And what has that got to do with our relationship! Hermione is one of my best friends, so yeah,I would jump after her! I am just not so sure if you would do the same for me!" he turned and walked to the door, but looked back at Draco once more.

"I guess you're still just a Slytherin..."

Draco just stared at the door that had now closed behind the Gryffindor.

Was it all over?


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Lot's of love to you for all the lovely reviews :) Now, please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

~Harry's PoV~

Once he had closed the door behind himself, he hid under the Invisibility cloak again and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

Why wouldn't Draco just talk about his worries! No, instead he started to insult him and then act like nothing happened... How were they supposed to work out well, when the Slytherin was doing that?

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands, feeling annoyed with himself when he felt tears sting in his eyes. Suddenly the door to the girl's lavatory was opened and Draco stepped out into the corridor. He looked to his left and to his right, obviously looking for Harry.

"Harry?" he whispered quietly, and for a moment Harry was tempted to pull the cloak off of himself and talk to Draco, but he decided against it. He wanted the other boy to regret what he did or, at least, to think about what he'd done wrong.

When the blond was out of sight, Harry turned and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. His housemates were still celebrating their win, but Harry went straight up to his dorms, picked up his book bag and then went to the library. He had enough homework to do and some extra studying for all the exams they would have to get their NEWT's.

He looked for a vacant table in the back of the library, where he made himself comfortable and took out his books.

Harry got so absorbed in his studying, that he didn't realize it when somebody sat down next to him, watching him.

"Hi, Potter."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked to his side, startled. Blaise Zabini was sitting next to him, smiling in a way that gave Harry an uneasy feeling. The Gryffindor backed slightly away and closed his book, carefully watching Blaise.

"Hm. So when did you lose your voice? Or did Draco forbid you to speak to me?"

Harry shook his head while he stuffed his things back into his bag and couldn't supress a yelp when Blaise suddenly placed his hand on his thigh.

"Well... There are many things we can do instead of talking, you know?" Blaise whispered, leaned closer and licked Harry's ear.

"Stop that!"

Harry shoved the Slytherin away with all his might and held him away on arms length. Blaise just chuckled and pushed Harry's hands away, leaning towards him again. As soon as the Gryffindor tried to push him away again, Blaise drew his wand and Harry found his hands tied tightly together behind his back.

He panicked slightly and tried to free his hands again, but without success. Meanwhile the dark-haired Slytherin waved his wand a second time and cast a spell that would leave himself unrecognized by others. Then he leaned closer to Harry again, resting a hand on the Gryffindor's back and placed light kisses on his throat.

"Stop that Zabini! When Draco finds out..."

And, to his great surprise, Blaise actually let go of him and now looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Why should he ever find out about it? Or... are you really going to tell him after what happened between the two of you today?"

Harry gaped at the Slytherin and had absolutely no clue what to say or to do.

Would Draco believe Harry or his friend? After Harry had questioned his feelings for him, Draco would more likely be on Blaise's side...

"He would know that you planned something like this," he whispered. It was worth a try, probably it would work out and Blaise would stop.

"Ah... Poor, naive Potter. Do you really think that Draco would believe you, after what you said?"

"Well yeah! I never said that I don't love him, I just told him that I'm not sure if he loves me as much as he pretends to."

Blaise shook his head and sighed, "He doesn't pretend anything. He had fallen for you a long time ago..."

But before Harry could say something to that, Hermione came into view, her wand raised and her face highly worried.

"Harry! Are you alright? What's going on here?"

She looked around at Blaise and pointed her wand towards him. "You! Get away from Harry or I'm going to hex you!"

The Slytherin got to his feet and disappeared out of view. Hermione hurried over to Harry and unfastened the rope around his wrists. She then sat down next to him, watching him closely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Harry sighed and nodded once before he picked up his bag and got to his feet. "I just feel a bit peculiar... Maybe I need a nap."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the library. Harry was glad that she didn't ask him why he left the party so early without telling them. She didn't even ask a question when he put on his Invisibility cloak again before they entered the common room. He only heard her mutter a 'get well soon', before she walked over to Ron again.

...

Harry slept for quite a while. When he woke up again it was already past curfew, which meant that he had missed dinner, but he could still hear his fellow students partying downstairs. He looked around the dorm room and realized that he was alone.

He suddenly had the strong urge to meet Draco and reached out for the Marauders map, scanning it for the Slytherin. Just when Harry was about to give up on that task, he spotted Draco in a very unusual place. He seemed to be lurking around in front of the Gryffindor common room...

...

~Draco's PoV~

Draco felt like being the biggest arse in the whole universe on his way back to his common room. When he entered the room, the other students there shot him nasty looks and started to whisper with disgust clearly visible on their faces.

Pansy wasn't there, so he went straight up to his dorms, picked up a book and started reading. However, he gave up after half an hour when he realized that there was no sense in reading at that very moment. All he could think of was Harry and he threw the book aside with an angry snort.

He slumped back into his pillows and stared up at the canopy of his bed, growling angrily when the green fabric reminded him again of Harry's eyes.

"This world must hate me..." he mumbled and closed his eyes, trying to think of nothing that was in any way connected to a certain Gryffindor.

"Draco?" he looked up when he heard the door creak and spotted Pansy. She smiled slightly and walked into the room and over to his bed where she sat down next to him. The first thing Draco realized was the bottle in her hand and he snatched it from her grip.

"That's exactly what I need now!"

He undid the cork from the bottle and took a big gulp. Once he took it down again he smacked his lips and nodded his head.

"It's exceptionally good. One of your father's?"

Pansy nodded and took the red wine from him again, furrowing her brows.

"You know, I didn't bring it so you could drink it all on your own," she stated and took a sip herself, "originally it was planned to be for you and Harry. As a make up present..."

Draco sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I don't think that there'll be a make up."

Pansy sighed as well and pushed the bottle back into his hands. "Here... Take some more. It'll cheer you up."

He did as she suggested and could already feel the effect the alcohol had on him.

"Who did you have to meet earlier?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"A friend." Pansy held up her head and drank some more wine, her cheeks were reddening and she giggled.

"Never knew that this wine is so strong ... Must be one of the old vintage ones."

Draco snatched the bottle back and looked closely at it.

"Mh... I think this says 18-something?" he squinted more closely but still wasn't sure. Pansy leaned in and looked thoughtful.

"Hm... Or 16-something? But no... I don't think my family is in the possession of wine that old?"

Both of them just shrugged and continued to empty the bottle.

Soon they were feeling very light headed and giggled in a silly way just when looking at each other.

Pansy wriggled a finger at Draco and swayed slightly.

"Don't cha think you should go and see ... err ... what was his name? 'Arry?"

Draco sighed. Even though he clearly felt slightly drunk, he had still more sense than Pansy had.

"No... He would only get mad with me when I turn up in this state."

"What state?" she raised her eyebrows and leaned back against the bedpost.

"Smelling of wine and obviously drunk?"

She waved her hand dismissively and hiccoughed, "Naaah... You are not drunk at all Dray."

Her speech was slurred and when she started to sway again, Draco came to the conclusion that it would be better if she would be in her own bed.

"C'mon my dear Pansy, I'll bring you to bed."

She giggled and clutched her hand around his arm, glancing up at him.

"Aw, that's sweet Dray! Will you stay?"

"No..."

She pouted, but Draco ignored it and helped her up the stairs to the girls dormitories. There was only one other girl left in their year, Millicent Bulstrode, and she was accustomed to Draco turning up in their dorm room.

"Hey Milicent, can you help her into her pajamas and then make sure she won't sleep in her own vomit?"

Milicent nodded and grinned at Pansy who was still looking up at Draco and now tried to kiss him. He pushed her away towards the other girl, "Here, take care of her. Good night!"

With that he turned away and walked down into the common room again. Blaise was the last one there, but when he saw Draco, he hastily packed his things together and rushed up to the dorms. The blond stopped in his tracks and looked around at the door through which Blaise had just left.

What was wrong with him?

For a moment, Draco wanted to follow his friend and ask what had happened, but then he remembered that he had planned to go and meet Harry.

...

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Draco glanced up at the portrait of the Fat Lady and frowned.

"That's none of your business, is it? I am waiting for someone. Besides, why bother with the fact that I am out of bed, when the Gryffindors in there," he pointed at her, "are having a party?"

She sniffed indifferently and looked away from him.

"They are only celebrating their victory over your team."

Draco had to bite down at his lips, to keep himself from saying something inappropriate and just crossed his arms in front of his chest, sulking.

It was nearly midnight and he still had no clue how to get inside the common room to meet Harry... He would probably spend the whole night in this cold corridor.

The rain was still falling down heavily and the wind was howling around the castle, making it more cold inside than it usually was.

He was freezing. He was tired. He was hungry.

Draco sighed and wanted to get up and leave, just when the portrait swung aside and somebody stepped out into the corridor. The Slytherin didn't dare to look around to see who it was. He might have just been caught by a prefect or probably even McGonagall who had tried to get the students to go to their beds. So he just waited for that somebody to say something, but nothing happened for several more minutes.

"Why won't you look at me?" Harry whispered close to Draco's ear, sounding worried and hurt. Draco quickly turned around to look at the Gryffindor, who was watching him intently, and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You fool!" he whispered and held Harry close, hiding his face at the other's shoulder. Harry just sat there very still and Draco leaned slightly back to look at him.

"I love you, Harry... You have to believe me!"

He didn't give him the chance to say anything as he pressed his lips to the Gryffindor's and buried his hands in Harry's untidy black hair.

But soon the Gryffindor pulled away from him and got to his feet.

"Not here... Let's go somewhere else."

He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and they hid underneath it on their way to their secret room. There, Draco locked the door (twice, just to be sure) and placed several silencing charms on the room. When he turned towards Harry in an attempt to kiss him, he shook his head and pointed towards the bed.

"Lie down, please."

Something about the look in his eyes made Draco feel nervous, but he did as he was asked, walked to the bed and kicked his shoes off before he laid down. Harry settled down next to him and slowly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. A shiver ran down Draco's spine when he felt Harry's fingers brush carefully over his chest. The Gryffindor wouldn't look at him, but started to pull Draco's pants down his legs and over his feet, before he started to shower him with light kisses.

"You're beautiful..." Harry breathed and straddled him, sealing Draco's lips with a passionate kiss while his hands still glided over his chest.

* * *

**Yes! You can kill me now! *evil laugh* ... Sorry for this cliffhanger, really. But, it's going to be my first time with writing the scene I am going to write. I want it to be good and nice to read, so I hope that you can wait a bit longer, but be sure, it will be really nice then! ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter :) A shorter one again, but I hope that's not too bad. It's not beta'd either, because I didn't wanted you to wait. I will, however, edit it as soon as it will be checked by my beta ;) **

**So yeah, hope you like it! Reviews are most welcome and I wanna thank you for all the reviews I've got so far :)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Shadows, cast by the light of the candles Harry had conjured, danced over Draco's face. He was panting and moaning, his hands clenched around Harry's arms.

While his hand was moving at a steady pace, the Gryffindor felt unable to tear his gaze away from Draco's face. He was silently wondering if what he did was really _that_ enjoyable. Harry leaned closer, placing soft kisses on Draco's throat, enjoying the slight vibration he could feel on his lips when the Slytherin moaned.

"Good God...!" a deep moan left Draco's mouth and the grip he had on Harry's shoulders became almost painful. Harry took his lips away from the soft skin he had been caressing and looked up into Draco's face. His breath caught when the Slytherin looked back at him, his eyes glazed over from lust and his lips red from biting down on them. Harry couldn't resist his red, sweet lips and they shared a fierce kiss.

Suddenly, Draco reached into his briefs a moment later, delicately wrapping his fingers around Harry's erection, making him gasp. Harry's whole body was trembling from Draco's touch and he forgot to move his hand for a moment, completely lost in the bliss of the feeling Draco was inflicting on him.

When he heard a sound of anticipation, he glanced down at the Slytherin who looked back at him, "Don't stop."

Harry resumed his previous action and leaned closer to the blond again, brushing his lips along Draco's.

"You like this?"

His answer was a nod and a moan when he moved his hand a tad faster, before Draco pulled him close again, kissing him demanding. Both of them were moaning into the kiss while moving their hips in a constant rhythm.

Draco drew a sharp breath before he climaxed, calling Harry's name which turned into a long, deep moan. Just a short moment later, Harry reached his peak as well, burying his face at the base of Draco's neck, frantically whispering his name when he came.

...

When he woke up on the following morning, Draco seemed already wide awake. The Slytherin was sitting on the bed and looked down at Harry, a sweet smile lingering on his lips.

"Oh... Is it very late already?" the Gryffindor muttered and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Draco shook his head, "No. Just past seven."

Harry frowned and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder while he tried to hold back a yawn.

"Why aren't you asleep then?"

He heard a soft chuckle and glanced up into the blond's face. Draco looked really amused and Harry wondered why.

"I didn't really sleep... I prefered to spend my time watching you while you were asleep. It was really _interesting_."

The Gryffindor pouted. He suddenly felt like one of Hagrid's creatures... Being watched to study what he's doing while he sleeps.

"That sounds creepy."

Draco laughed and turned his head slightly, placing a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Why? You look cute when you're sleeping. Besides, I was curious if you're having nightmares."

Harry let out a puff of air and leaned away from Draco to have a better view of him. Then he furrowed his brows, thinking for a while before he spoke, "Why would I have nightmares?"

He would've liked to keep the accusing tone out of his voice, but it didn't work.

Draco shrugged.

"Dunno... Because of the one you had on Halloween night? I just wanted to know if it happens more often or just from time to time."

The Gryffindor looked down at his hands, thinking.

Was it a good idea to tell Draco that he, Harry, was having nightmares quite often? Even though he had always hoped they might stop once the war was over... They never did.

"I do have them," he breathed and looked back at Draco, "but not when I sleep next to you."

Grey eyes looked back at him, but he wasn't able to read into them. He had no clue what Draco was thinking in that moment, because he simply looked back at Harry, not saying a single word, until...

"Come here..." Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and held him close. "You really have to trust me. Don't be so suspicious every time I ask something, okay?"

His voice was only a whisper, but the words were ringing in Harry's ears and he just nodded his head, snuggling closer to Draco.

For a moment he felt ashamed; Draco was right, Harry didn't feel able to completely trust him. On the other hand, that wasn't suprising, was it? After all that had happened between them over all these years... Harry just needed a bit more time to fully trust the Slytherin.

He leaned back a bit to look Draco in the face and smiled slightly.

"I will... Just give me some time."

The blond nodded and Harry remembered that he had to tell him something.

"Draco?" he took a deep breath and felt that his hands were slightly trembling. Draco nodded, showing him that he was listening.

"Something happened... Yesterday."

"_What_ happened?"

"While I was in the library, Blaise came and... made a move on me. Dunno what he would've done if Hermione hadn't come to my rescue."

Draco suddenly looked like a mad-man.

"I am going to kill him. _Really_."

Harry tried to hold him back, but when he reached out to grab Draco's arm, the Slytherin hurried towards the door and vanished.

...

(Draco's PoV)

He was furious.

On his way to the common room, Draco ran into several other students, shouting at them whenever they dared to complain about his behaviour. He was even tempted to hex one especially stupid second year Gryffindor, who obviously thought it a good idea to insult Draco and his mother in a really, _really_ rude way.

"Now piss off or I am gonna hex you into next week!" he snarled and the young boy hastily scurried away, still murmuring offending things.

When he finally came to his common room, Draco went straight up to his dorms where he found Blaise still fast asleep. This time he didn't care that Theodore and Gregory where there as well and pulled the curtains away from Blaise's bed.

"Wake up you bitch!"

Draco glared down at his fellow Slytherin who stirred and blinked sleepily.

"Who's a bitch...?" Blaise yawned big before he finally looked up at Draco. The expression on his face turned from surprise to pure terror and he sat bolt upright.

Draco grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Blaise out of bed, who stumbled to his feet and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What in Merlin's sake happened, Draco?" he seemed utterly shocked and Draco snorted angrily.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what happened!"

Suddenly the curtains from the other beds opened and Draco turned around slightly, looking at Theo and Greg who stared at him, dumbfounded. Theo was the first one to find his voice, "Draco... What happened? It's Sunday morning and you're screaming around like a bloody banshee."

"What happened? Well, I'll tell you what happed! HE!" Draco stabbed a finger at Blaise's chest who flinched, even though he was a good head taller than Draco, "thinks that he can try to seduce MY boyfriend! And I'm going to kill him for that. _Now_."

He almost hissed the last word and slowly drew his wand, holding it against Blaise's chest, just above his heart. The dark-haired Slytherin looked down at Draco, frowning.

"Oh. So, you're going to kill me, are you?" he suddenly seemed a bit less frightened and Draco found that very unnerving.

"Yes I am!"

He furiously poked the wand at his friends chest and growled. Thinking of how to best make Blaise realize that he just had better keep his hands away from Harry.

"Why?" Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Because you're a stupid git and won't stay away from Harry!"

"Why does it have to be my fault! And don't you act like he would be the love of your life! If I hadn't mentioned to you that he's a fine bloke you would have never realized! You're really pathetic at the moment Draco!"

For a moment, Draco felt lost for words, before he felt anger rise inside him. He hadn't been that angry very often in his life.

"Watch your mouth Blaise!"

Theodore and Greg were still watching them, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. They had known nothing about Draco and Harry and they had never seen Draco that angry with Blaise. Normally they were best buddies, but now it really seemed like Draco was about to rip Blaise's head off.

"Oh?" The smirk on Blaise's face grew wider and he leaned a bit closer to the blond, "Did I hit a nerve there? Really, you should stop pretending that you actually like him that much. Admit it Draco, all you want from him is some good, mind-blowing sex. That's it."

"It's not! Is it really so unlikely that someone like me might fall in love? Is it?"

He had no intention of dealing with the other boy any longer and simply settled for a stunning spell, before he turned and left to go down to the common room.

Just when he sat down, he heard shoutings from the boy's dormitories and was quite sure that Theo and Greg had started to investigate Blaise, or maybe, Draco thought, they were giving him a lecture about friendship?

"Draco?" he heard Pansy's soft whisper and turned around to look at her. She stood at the stairs to the girl's dorms, still in her nightdress and looked really drowsy.

"Go back to bed."

She looked at him, her head tilted to the side and then came closer to sit down next to him.

"What happened?" she whispered and ran a hand through his hair, looking worried.

Draco sighed and leaned closer to her, unaware of his actions. Pansy understood and laid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"I _do_ love him... I really do..."

He hid his face at the base of her neck and curled his hands into fists, biting down on his lip. Tears stung his eyes, but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want to let Pansy know how much it hurt him that obviously nobody was able to believe that he was in love with Harry.

Pansy, however, wasn't stupid and neither was she blind. She knew Draco, probably better than anyone else and she could feel his pain as if it was her own.

"Don't let what they say worry you... As long as Harry knows there's no need to cry, Draco."

She tenderly circled her hand on his back, soothing him, but he shook his head.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, "He doesn't. I am not sure if he really sees it... If he knows how happy he makes me."

Pansy kissed his forehead and still caressed his back.

"Make him see, then."


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey ya :)**  
**New chapter is here! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Rain was lashing against the windows while Harry was pacing back and forth in the small, vacant classroom. He was highly worried and hoped that Draco would come back once he had finished with Blaise.

After almost two hours, Harry came to the conclusion that the Slytherin might not come back and decided that he needed to eat something, so he made his way up to the Great Hall. Once he walked towards the Gryffindor table, he glanced over to the Slytherin's and felt a huge wave of relief wash through him when he saw Draco, but the blond didn't see him, obviously lost in a conversation with Pansy. Harry looked further down the table and spotted Blaise as well, who looked like Draco had really given him a piece of his mind.

"Harry!"

Hermione hurried up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He patted her back and wondered why she was so overly emotional.

"Hi 'Mione. What's up?" he glanced down at her when she let go of him and followed her to sit down.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, because you didn't feel well since yesterday after the match. You've been away for the night again, haven't you?"

He just nodded, piling sausages and toast on his plate, suddenly feeling starved.

"Draco?" Hermione just whispered the name and then giggled.

"Yeah." again, Harry nodded his head and Hermione started to eat her own breakfast, smiling happily.

...

November went by in a fast blur. Harry had barely time to think between Quidditch practices and matches, homework, classes and studying. Draco also seemed to have a lot on his plate, since they almost never found the time to meet somewhere alone. Whenever they had the chance to be on their own, they didn't do much other than snogging and then had to split up again.

"Woah... I am going to die one these days." Ron sighed and plopped down into one of the armchairs near the fireplace. Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione smacked her lips. The boys looked up at her, their brows furrowed.

"What?" Harry asked and she wiggled a finger at him.

"We have to write our essay for McGonagall."

Ron and Harry both groaned in resignation, but then pulled out fresh rolls of parchment and their quills. Even though they hated to do their homework, it was a lot easier when they got help from Hermione.

Besides, there was something that cheered them up a bit. First, it was Friday. Second, the following weekend would be one of the Hogsmeade-weekends. They hadn't been to the town for almost a month and Ron was already running low on sweets from Honeydukes, which was never good because it made him grumpy.

It took them quite long to finish the essay for McGonagall and once they were able to go to bed it was nearly midnight and they were the last ones to leave the common room.

...

"Honeydukes!" Ron roared and hurried towards the shop. A look of pure excitement on his face, like the one on a child's face on Christmas Eve.

Hermione laughed hartily and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him into the sweetshop. It always was like stepping into heaven. The rich smells of various delicious sweets filled Harry's nose, making his mouth water. Soon his arms were overloaded with different things and he had a hard time walking over to the cashier to pay, before he was able to leave the shop again.

Outside, the first snow of the year was lazily drifting towards the ground and Harry pulled his cloak a bit more tightly around his body, waiting for Hermione and Ron whom were still inside Honeydukes.

Suddenly a small silhouette moved towards him and turned out to be Pansy Parkinson. She smiled at him held out her hand to shake his.

"Hi Harry. Are you up to something important or can I ask you to follow me?"

He frowned.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are still in there and I bet they would fancy a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks so... I don't really have time to walk around with you. Why?"

She sighed and looked down at her feet, shoving snow from side to side.

"What a pity. Draco would've been relieved to see you again."

Pansy slowly looked up at him and smirked. As soon as she had mentioned Draco's name, he had decided to go with her. He would just have to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Wait a second."

Harry dashed back inside the sweetshop and tugged at Hermione's arm once he found her. She turned and looked at him, obviously angry about his behaviour. "What?"

"Need to go. Draco's waiting. Will meet you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Oh Harry! I thought the three of us would spend the day together!"

He sighed and hung his head.

"I know... But 'Mione... We haven't been alone for such a long time. I need to see him. Really. We can come here again tomorrow, okay?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. We'll come here tomorrow if you won't be busy."

"I love you!"

Hermione giggled and patted his arm before he turned around to leave the shop again. Pansy raised and eyebrow and tilted her head.

"So?"

"I'm free." Harry wasn't able to keep the grin from his face and followed the girl, wondering where they were going.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

Harry frowned and looked down at Pansy who nodded her head, "Yep. C'mon."

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the old building. It wasn't that Harry was afraid of it, since he knew that it wasn't really a haunted place. But still, he had no clue why Draco would want him to go there.

When they reached the door, Pansy opened it and pushed Harry inside.

"He's upstairs. First room on the left. Have fun."

Harry wanted to ask her why she told him to have fun and what Draco was doing in such an old house, but Pansy was already gone. He took a deep breath and shrugged before he walked upstairs.

When he reached the landing he heard soft, classical music and walked to the door on his left, slowly pushing it open. Inside was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, a rich scent of vanilla filled the air and Harry wondered if he was still in the Shrieking Shack.

The room looked like one from an inhabited house. The wooden floor was highly polished, several small carpets littered it and in front of the windows hung heavy, dark satin curtains. Several comfortable looking archairs stood around a coffee table, reminding him of the Gryffindor common room. Even the walls seemed freshly painted and Harry turned on the spot, looking closely at everything. There were paintings on the walls too, but not the magic ones. It were ordinary paintings of landscapes. If he wouldn't have known it better, Harry would have believed that some rich old man was living here.

"Hello." Draco's voice was low and Harry looked around, started. The Slytherin was sitting on the huge bed that stood against the wall and smiled at him. Harry returned the smile and slowly took off his cloak and his scarf before he walked over to Draco.

"You did this?" he muttered, "For me?"

The blond nodded and laid an arm around his shoulders when Harry sat down next to him. He softly touched his lips to Harry's and then smiled at him again.

"Yes. I did this. For you."

...

(Draco's PoV)

November went by and Draco wondered where the month had gone. He was studying so much for school and had so much homework to do... Then there were Quidditch practices as well. His team was already thinking he was going mad because he pushed himself so much. However, Draco was just determined to win the Cup with his team and that meant that they would have to play well. No matter how much he loved Harry, if they would play versus Gryffindor again, Draco would do everything to be the one to catch the snitch and win the match.

"Hey Dray, my love." Pansy kissed his cheek and sat down next to him one night in the common room. Draco looked up from his book and frowned.

"That sounded weird."

Pansy smacked her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I call you 'my love' and you tell me that it sounds weird! That's _so _not nice," she scoffed and turned her face away from him. Draco chuckled and put his book aside, instead laying an arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

His friend just nodded and looked back at him.

"What will you do about Harry?" she demanded to know and Draco sighed.

It was getting on his nerves that she was asking the same question all the time. He'd already told her that he had no clue how to really prove his feelings to Harry.

"Dunno..."

Pansy suddenly grinned broadly.

"I just had an idea! It's brilliant!" she clapped her hands together excitedly and grinned up at Draco who raised and eyebrow.

"Is it? Well, will you tell me why it's _brilliant_?" he couldn't keep the mocking undertone out of his voice and Pansy now looked reproachful.

"If you don't want to hear it, why don't you just say so? I thought you would be happy about some help."

She held her nose up high and turned away from him. Draco chuckled and patted her arm.

"I want to hear it Pans, please tell me what you were thinking of."

The girl turned back and looked up at him, thinking.

"You two need a place to be alone. A place where nobody could walk in on you... One, where nobody would ever think of going there."

"There's no such place in Hogwarts, is there? Although ... the Room of Requirement."

Pansy hurriedly shook her head and held her index finger up to Draco's lips to silence him.

"No. You haven't been there for ages and it wouldn't be good to use that room when you want to meet with Harry. Too many bad memories for you and him as well. No... I have a better idea." she paused, maybe for a dramatic effect... "The Shrieking Shack."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Draco howled with laughter and soon doubled over from laughing so hard.

Pansy then slapped the back of his head. Hard.

"OUCH!" Draco looked down at her with narrowed eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For laughing at me, you moron." She took a deep breath and looked intently at him. "Listen Draco, the Shack would be the perfect place to meet with Harry in secret, don't you think? None of the other students ever go there."

"Yeah... But we could only go there whenever there's a Hogsmeade-weekend. I would like to see him more often."

Pansy sighed, "You're a wizard, Draco! Use your brains! You would just have to do a Disillusionment Charm and then could sneak away."

"I can't walk out through the front door!"

"You won't have to! There's a hidden passageway that brings you to directly to the Shrieking Shack."

...

Pansy led him to a barely used corridor down in the dungeons and then stopped in fron of a shabby looking door. She pushed it open and behind it was a narrow passageway.

"Well... It's not difficult to find, is it?" he muttered but followed her inside.

"It is. Unless you know that it's here, you can't see it."

Draco frowned.

"Who told you about it?"

Pansy looked back at him and winked, smiling.

"A friend."

"When will you finally tell me who that mysterious friend is!"

She had talked about a guy for weeks now, but never told Draco who it was. It was unnerving. He always told her everything and she wouldn't tell him who she was dating. Draco had already thought about spying on her, but he didn't wanted to risk their friendship, so he hadn't done it.

"I will tell you soon enough, but now is not the time for it. Hurry up a bit."

Only a few minutes later, they had reached the Shrieking Shack.

"A bit dusty, don't you think?"

Draco looked around in the room, his nose wrinkled in distaste. Pansy nudged his arm and smacked her lips.

"Well, it needs some magic, then it'll be perfect. Blaise told me about that room where you used to meet with Harry. I guess you could do the same with this one here."

...

They spent the following two weekends at the Shrieking Shack, preparing one of the rooms to make it comfortable and inviting. While Draco did his best with the furniture, walls and the floor, Pansy drew several pictures and decorated the room.

"Vanilla?" she sniffed at one of the candles and Draco nodded.

"Yeah. I think Harry likes it."

"That's nice..." Pansy smiled and watched Draco for a while. When he realized it, he turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

She shrugged and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Nothing. I am just glad that you're happy with him. You really deserve to be happy and I hope that he won't disappoint you."

A small smile appeared on Draco's lips and he hugged Pansy back.

"He won't. If one of us will be disappointing, it's going to be me."

She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"Don't say that! Look what you've done here just for him!"

He nodded and let go of her again. Their work was done and they had to go back to the castle.

"You think he'll like it?"

"He will _love_ it."

Pansy giggled and led the way back to the school.

...

Classical music drifted over to him from the small CD-player (Pansy had given it to him, but Draco had no clue what it really was... She only had told him that it was some Muggle-thing), a fire crackled in the fireplace and the scent of vanilla filled the air. It should have been soothing but...

He was _nervous._

Draco was sitting on the huge bed, his eyes fixed on the door and he chewed on his bottom lip. Pansy was supposed to be back soon, hopefully followed by Harry.

Finally, after what seemed to Draco like hours, the door slowly opened. The Gryffindor stepped inside and looked around, a look of pure amazement on his face, without looking at Draco.

"Hello," his voice was low and Harry started, looking around. Draco smiled at him and watched as he took off his cloak and scarf, smiling back at him. Then he slowly walked over to the bed, that sweet smile still lingering on his lips and it made Draco's heart rate pick up.

"You did this?" Harry muttered, "For me?"

The blond nodded and laid an arm around his shoulders when Harry sat down next to him. He couldn't resist and kissed Harry swiftly, a feeling of pure bliss rushing through his body.

"Yes. I did this. For you."

* * *

**My dear readers ... I have a little announcement to make: This story won't continue forever :( I plan to write between 10-20 chapters. Not more... Because I don't want it to get boring. And yet, we have still something in front of us! There are several secrets to be revealed, love to be shown and ... Christmas at Malfoy Manor! So, don't be sad :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello there! Here's the new chapter! When you like some naughtiness, you'll love this chapter (or at least I hope you will!) So, yeah, enjoy it and tell me what you think because it was the first time that I ever wrote such a scene! :)**

* * *

-20. Chapter-

(Draco's PoV)

Harry sat on his lap, their bare skin touching and Draco looked up into his eyes. One of Harry's hands was resting on his chest while the other one was caressing his cheek. The Gryffindor had been silent for most of the evening, except for the noises of pleasure he had made, and Draco had the feeling that something was worrying him.

Suddenly Harry sighed, looking down at Draco's chest.

"What's wrong?" the Slytherin reached up and turned Harry's face towards his own so that the Gryffindor had to look at him.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about sixth year... "

Draco tilted his head and his hand moved upwards, resting in Harry's soft, black hair.

"Don't think about it now. No harm was done, I am perfectly fine."

Well, that wasn't entirely true, because everytime he thought back to that schoolyear, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Still, there was no reason to think about that horrible time when they were together now. When they were so _close_.

He smiled at Harry who nodded his head but then reached out to touch Draco's left arm.

"And yet, this is still visible," he whispered and ran his fingertips over the Dark Mark that could still be seen, though not as prominent as it had been when Voldemort had been at large.

Draco watched Harry's face. There was no need for him to look down at the _thing_ that had started so many bad things in his life.

For a short moment, Draco was reminded of the first time he had met Harry... The Gryffindor had been shorter than him, skinny and his hair had been more unruly than it was now.

Now, at 19, Harry was nothing less than one of the most handsome guys Draco had ever seen. He was tall and well built, given the fact that he had been a Quidditch player for half his life, although he had broad shoulders for a Seeker and was more muscular than Draco himself. His black hair framed his face and let his eyes look amazingly green.

"Harry? " he looked back at Draco who couldn't keep a smile from spreading on his lips. "You're gorgeous. "

Harry smiled too and blushed slightly when he leaned closer.

"Thank you... " it was only a whisper, before he closed the small distance between them, softly touching his lips to Draco's. They shared a deep, passionate kiss and Draco shifted around, so that he was on top of Harry, pressing his body close to the other's and it felt like they were made for each other. Fitting together so perfectly...

He looked down at the Gryffindor, who looked back at him through half-closed eyes; his lips slightly parted and red from their kissing.

The blond gasped when he felt that the other boy grew hard beneath him and he leaned closer to whisper into Harry's ear, "Can you trust me?"

Draco was almost sure that Harry would respond with a 'No', but he nodded his head to Draco's surprise. Draco reached out for his wand on the nightstand and conjured two things: a blindfold and a rope. Harry's eyes became wide when he saw what Draco held in his hands and became tense. The Slytherin saw the doubt in the others eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. One word from you and I'll stop..." he smirked, "but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Harry seemed like he highly doubted _that_, but didn't say anything.

Carefully, Draco placed Harry's hands over his head and fixed them with the rope, just so that the Gryffindor wouldn't be able to move them. Then he leaned in for a swift kiss before he fastened the blindfold around Harry's head.

"When you want me to stop, just say it."

Harry just nodded in response and drew a deep breath, obviously trying to relax a bit. Draco, however, knew better than to believe that Harry was really that nervous or even uncomfortable.

His erection was proof enough to know that he liked what Draco did to him. Confident in himself, the Slytherin placed light kisses on Harry's jaw, before he moved down to his throat. There he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin, leaving a big red mark.

Harry responded with low moans and repeatedly tried to move his hands. Draco chuckled, "Just relax and enjoy what I do."

"But I want to touch you," Harry scoffed, a bit out of breath, and Draco couldn't keep an impish grin from appearing on his lips. Without saying another word, he let his lips move further down and traced his tongue along Harry's collarbone.

His hands were resting on Harry's hips and every time Draco moved, their cocks made contact and Draco felt a jolt of lust and desire rush through his whole body, making him moan.

While the Slytherin was teasing his nipples with his teeth and tongue, Harry wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled Draco closer. His member pressed against Draco's belly, precum oozing from its tip.

Draco had the wild desire to have him into his mouth and moaned at his own train of thought, before he freed himself from Harry's legs which were still wrapped around him tightly.

"What -" but Harry never had the chance to finish his sentence, because it turned into a long, loud moan of pure pleasure when Draco ran his tongue along the length of his shaft.

Draco felt his own cock twitch in anticipation, but he was determined to make Harry his first priority, ignoring his own needs for the moment.

His hands rested on the Gryffindor's thighs, slightly scratching the soft skin with his nails, while he moved his lips up and down in a steady rhythm. When Harry started thrusting his hips, Draco held him in place, adding to the pleasure he caused Harry by using his tongue on the sensitive piece of flesh in his mouth.

Harry's moans and gasps filled the room, easily drowning out the music and they were the hottest thing Draco had ever heard in his life.

Harry started to writhe beneath Draco, his back arched and his hips buckling at a frantic pace.

_He was close. _

His breathing was ragged and when Draco tenderly grazed his teeth over his cock Harry screamed in ecstasy, already hoarse from moaning. He whimpered.

"No... Draco don't... I'm going..." but his voice obviously gave up on him.

_Alright just let go_, Draco thought while he sucked Harry like his life depended on it. After one last, weak attempt of protest, Draco felt Harry's body tense up again, before he finally came. _Hard_.

Draco eagerly swallowed every bit of the cum that filled his mouth, determined to waste none of it.

When he slowly pulled away from Harry, the Gryffindor was panting heavily and he seemed to have bitten himself, because his lower lip was bleeding. Draco leaned over him, tenderly licking over his lip and Harry moaned weakly.

Then the Slytherin undid the rope that held Harry's hands together and took off the blindfold.

"Look at me."

Harry opened his green eyes, which were still glazed over from lust, his pupils wide. Draco no longer felt able to ignore his needy cock when he looked into those eyes and reached down to wrap his fingers around it.

Harry suddenly replaced Draco's hand with his own and smirked, "I can do this for you."

He moved his hand slowly at first, steadily becoming faster and it didn't take long for Draco to reach his peak. He came hard, thrusting into Harry's fist and buried his face at the others neck, moaning.

Panting, he collapsed onto Harry and the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Draco." It was only a faint whisper, but in that moment of pure bliss it meant the world to Draco.

…

It was already late at night and Draco rolled over to lie on his belly, glancing over at Harry. The Gryffindor looked back at him, his cheeks still blushed and smirked, "Draco, do you ever get tired?"

The blond looked offended and smacked his lips.

"Why? Am I not allowed to look at you?"

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "No, you are. I was just… Well, honestly, I am exhausted."

Draco chuckled and reached out to push some hair out of Harry's face.

"I'm sorry..."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, I enjoyed it, didn't I?"

"Yep. Sounded like you did. "

Harry blushed even harder and Draco stood up from the bed. The blond started to pick up his clothes and dressed.

"Why are you dressing? "

Draco pulled down his shirt and looked over at Harry.

"Because we have to go back? It's quite late already anyways… We can't stay here for the night."

Harry pouted, "Oh no... C'mon, let's stay here... I don't want to sleep alone."

He seemed honestly disappointed and Draco smiled.

"We spent the whole day together in bed, I think you'll survive a few hours without me, huh? "

"No... "

…

(Harry's PoV)

He survived.

When Harry woke up in the next morning, Ron was towering over him, grinning broadly. Harry blinked sleepily and put his glasses on.

"What's up Ron? "

"You will spend today with _us_." Ron grinned and seized Harry's arm.

"Says who?"

The redhead shrugged and pulled Harry over to his wardrobe, pushing clothes into his arms.

"Hermione," he said with finality.

"Alright. Because Hermione says that I am going to spend the day with the two of you..." but he couldn't end the sentence. Hermione had just entered the boy's dormitories, her arms crossed in front of her chest, glaring at Harry.

"You promised!"

He threw his arms into the air, showering himself in his clothes. "I didn't!"

"But you almost did… Harry, we want to spend some time with you, okay?"

Harry groaned but nodded and then stalked into the bathroom to dress.

…

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying their butterbeers when the door opened and a bunch of Slytherin came inside.

Harry sat up and glanced over at the newcomers, quickly spotting Draco who looked back at him.

"Harry, no! "

He had barely moved in his attempt to stand up, but Hermione had already grabbed his arm and looked at him as if he was a dog that misbehaved.

"I just want to say hello!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down into his chair.

"Are you crazy! Everybody would see the two of you! Every single student would know about your relationship by tonight," her words were an angry hiss and Harry frowned.

"So?"

Now Ron obviously thought to take sides with Hermione, "Mate, you can't risk that. What do you think how people will react to that? Harry Potter, the guy who finished off Voldemort, in a relationship with a Death Eater?"

Harry growled.

"He isn't a Death Eater!"

However, Draco made any argument invalid when he came over to their table, slowly leaned down to Harry and breathed a kiss onto his lips.

"Hi," he smirked down at Harry, ignoring the suprised gasps that left Ron's and Hermione's mouths.

Suddenly the whole pub went silent and when Harry looked around he found literally _everybody_ staring at him. Draco obviously couldn't care less, because he sat down next to Harry, looking more comfortable than he should in such a situation.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just gaped at Draco, lost for words until Pansy joined them.

"Hey guys. What's new?"

She pulled a chair over from another table and sat down next to Hermione, grinning.

When Harry saw the looks on the faces from his best friends, he couldn't hold back a laugh and when the sound of it broke the silence, everybody else started to talk excitedly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed and Draco looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think you're doing!"

He sighed.

"I think I am showing my affection towards Harry?" he laid an arm around Harry's shoulders to emphasize his words.

"But you can't do that here! Ron! Say something!" she turned to look at Ron, but he was too dumbstruck to say anything at all.

Harry took a deep breath and looked sternly at Hermione.

"Listen 'Mione, I am glad that Draco did what he just did... It was difficult enough to hide what we feel for one another. Now I won't have to pretend anymore."

He cupped Draco's cheek with one of his hands and pulled his face toward his own, kissing the Slytherin.

-20. Chapter-

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Forgive me! :D**


	23. Chapter 21

**Tadaaaa! New chapter! Don't love me, love my dear beta! Without her you probably would have to wait for ages until I upload a new chapter :D **

**You know what's coming in the chapter after the next? Malfoy Manor! Yaaay *dances* I am already so excited about it.**

**Well, now, enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Even though Harry really apprectiated what Draco had done at The Three Broomsticks, he hated being at Hogwarts for the first time in his life.

Students were following him whenever he walked down a corridor, they even tried to follow him when he was taking a bath in the prefects bathroom... As soon as he entered the common room, he was surrounded by his fellow Gryffindors who bombarded him with questions about his love life. However, the worst was being in his dorm... Seamus and Dean looked suspicious at him, giving the impression that they feared he might flirt with them. Neville and Ron ignored him, but Neville seemed less and angry than Ron and more like he didn't know how to approach Harry.

…

"Go away! I would prefer to go to the toilet _alone_!" he ephasized the last word, glaring at the bunch of guys who obviously fancied him. All of them pouted and then slouched away, giving him some privacy when he walked into the bathroom.

Just when he left the room again, somebody grabbed his hand and he sighed unnerved, before he turned around.

"Again. I would like to be alone." He didn't look at whoever was standing there until he heard a faint, familiar chuckle. His eyes darted down.

"Draco!"

The Slytherin grinned up at him and touched his cheek.

"How's your day going?" he tenderly traced his fingers over Harry's cheek, to his lips and back again. The Gryffindor sighed.

"Could be better."

Draco frowned, "Why? What happened?"

"They are following me everywhere..."

"Who?" Draco's grey eyes were full of worry and Harry sighed again, feeling guilty that he caused Draco to worry about him.

"The other students... Since that incident in Hogsmeade. Hermione had a good point when she said that everybody will know about us. It seems as if even the teachers know about it."

The blond started to laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes and Harry was sure that he was keeping something from Harry.

"You don't really think that the teachers know? Who would've told them?"

Harry shrugged, "They might have overheard it. People have not been discreet when talking about our relationship."

Draco squinted down the corridor and then pulled Harry closer for a swift kiss.

"Don't worry so much Harry. That was the point of what I did in Three Broomsticks. Does it really matter?"

"What about your mother? Won't she find out?"

Draco shook his head and took a step away from Harry when a bunch of first years came walking towards them.

"Why would she? I certainly haven't told her. I don't think anybody from Hogwarts writes to her, except myself and Pansy sometimes."

By now,the first years had reached them and stopped suddenly. Draco slowly turned around and looked down at the four girls, who glanced back at him, giggling. One of them took a step towards the Slytherin and smiled.

"Hi."

Draco frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you?"

She giggled again and looked from him to Harry and back to Draco again.

"Will you kiss?"

Without even the slightest warning, Draco leaned down to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. The girl instantly went red in the face and gaped at him, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

Draco chuckled, "I would show you a real kiss, but you're to young. Sorry."

He turned back towards Harry, who stared at him while the first years scurried away, steadying their kissed friend.

"She could tell a teacher!"

Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"And? Besides, since when do you care so much about what our teachers think? I think you spend far too much time with Granger and not nearly enough with me," he pouted and Harry sighed.

"Nah..." he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and pulled him close. "Don't say that. I would spend more time with you when I find the time, but there's so much to study... All the exams and homework..."

Draco snuggled close and placed soft kisses on his neck. Harry leaned back against the wall and tilted his head to give Draco better access to his skin. The blond moved his lips in a skilled way and pushed his hands under Harry's shirt, caressing the skin of his back.

"Draco..." it was a half-hearted attempt of protest and the Slytherin completely ignored it. Until...

"Draco!"

The blond lazily lifted his head and looked over to where Snape was standing, staring at them and looking furious.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get away from Potter! Now!"

When Draco didn't show any signs of moving, Harry pushed him away before he looked at Snape as well.

"Potter, go and have dinner. Draco, come with me."

Harry hurried away, unable to believe his luck, but at the same time, he was worried of what would happen to Draco.

…

(Draco's PoV)

Snapes robes were billowing behind him and Draco had a difficult time not stepping on the black fabric while he followed his Head of House. Once they reached his office, Snape yanked open the door and pushed Draco inside before he closed the door with such force, that several things fell from the shelves in the office.

A flick of Snape's wand later, everything was in place again and he sat down behind his desk, indicating to Draco to sit down as well.

"What did you think you were doing?" his teachers voice was cold and low, but Draco didn't mind. He was used to that sort of tone.

"I was, obviously, kissing Harry Potter, wasn't I?"

Snape growled angrily and brought his fist down on the table.

"And why for Merlin's sake did you do that! Are you completely out of your mind?"

The blond sighed and rolled his eyes, wishing that he could get away as soon as possible.

"Why am I out of mind? I like him, so why not kiss him? Anyways, that's none of your business, is it?"

"It is and you know it, Draco!"

Dark eyes were fixed on him and he slowly shook his head.

"No it's not. And neither is it my mother's or father's business. If you would excuse me now..." he pushed his chair backwards and got to his feet, leaving the office.

…

"Draaaaaay!" Pansy screamed and hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Pans. What's new?"

She sat down next to him in the common room, her legs over his lap and watched him intently.

"Your mother won't respond to my letters..."

"She won't write me either, but why do you care about that?"

The girl shrugged, "I was just wondering if you know why. I mean, we will go there next week, I would have expected her to write me at least once a day."

Draco sighed and looked down at his hands, feeling uneasy.

"I really don't want to go there... We really have to tell them that we won't marry."

Pansy nodded and patted his arm affectionately.

"I know Dray, I know..." she suddenly giggled and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"That girl. You know, first year Ravenclaw, was following me like my own shadow. She wants to have another kiss from the good looking Slytherin."

When she finished the sentence she giggled all the more and Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"She waited for me after dinner tonight..."

"Well! You shouldn't have kissed her. You're the only one you can blame for her behaviour."

"Hmpf," he pushed her legs from his lap and got to his feet. "I'm going to look for Harry... I don't feel like sleeping alone."

Pansy nodded and grinned.

"Yeah. But, you know, I could come and sleep with you?"

Draco turned around again to look at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Not funny."

"Why?"

"You're missing a certain body- part I would like the one I share my bed with to have."

Her eyes became wide and her jaw dropped.

"You pervert!"

When she made an attempt to throw a pillow at him, he ducked out of the way and darted out of the common room. Just when the door swung close behind him, his foot made contact with something solid, followed by an 'Ouch!'

"Oh, sorry Harry." Draco bent over and felt around for the Invisibility Cloak and then pulled it away. Harry looked up at him, rubbing his back.

"You have to pay more attention!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and held out his hand to help the Gryffindor to his feet.

"No, darling, you have to sit somewhere I won't walk into you."

"Darling?" Harry grinned.

The blond nodded and gave him a swift kiss.

"Yes, darling."

Harry rested his hands at the back of Draco's neck and smirked.

"That sounds so..."

"Gay?"

The Gryffindor laughed, "No... Not gay."

"Okay... Because we obviously are."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his hands on the small of his back. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against Draco's shoulder.

"You know... I never really think about that."

"About what?" he started to move his hands in small circles and Harry sighed again.

"Us. Well, about the fact that we're both men."

The blond thought about that for a moment, before he let his hands wander down a bit, so that they were resting on Harry's arse.

"Does that bother you?"

"No..." the other boy whispered and turned his head a bit, tracing his tongue over Draco's throat who hummed in response. He lightly squeezed Harry's buttocks and leaned his head back, enjoying the lips that were dancing over his throat.

When he felt the bulge in Harry's pants, he pushed him away a bit.

"Let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him into the common room and up to the boys dormitories. The others were already asleep and Draco tried to make as little noise as possible when he closed the door behind himself and led Harry to his bed.

While their lips were caught in a passionate kiss, Draco cast a silencing spell and then buried his hands in Harry's mess of black hair.

* * *

**I have to thank you (once again!) for all the reviews, favs and alerts! I love you guys :)**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey ya! Here's the new chapter ;)**

**Hope you'll like it! Thanks for all the reviews and favs/alerts! :)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were spending the day outside together, since it was the last day before they would leave for the Christmas holidays.

"Won't you come with us?" Ron looked sideways at him and Harry shook his head.

"No… I don't think that would be a good idea after what happened with Ginny..."

His friend frowned, "Are you spending the holidays with _him_?"

"No."

Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Why won't you come with us to The Burrow? Everybody would be glad to see you again and I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind either."

Harry looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "You know that I'll never again be with Ginny, don't you?"

The brunette smiled apologetic and let go of his hand again.

"I thought that... well, that you two might work it out."

Harry opened his mouth, but something wet and cold made contact with the back of his head before he could say anything.

"Hey!"

He turned around and got to his feet, spotting Draco and Pansy whom stood a few feet away from him. Draco was just smirking and the girl next to him giggled hysterically. Ron and Hermione looked dumbstruck at the two Slytherins and then at Harry who had just bent down to grab a handful of snow.

"You'll pay for this!" he threw the snowball towards Pansy who didn't see it coming and it hit her straight in the face.

"Potter you...!"

She gaped at him and dried her face with her scarf, slapping Draco's arm when he dared to laugh. From that moment on, there was only a blur of white flying through the air when they started to bombard each other in earnest.

Ron and Hermione soon hurried away and so did other students that went past, some of them becoming targets as well. Just when he was about to surrender, Harry was joined by Neville and Luna and it was the Slytherins who gave up in the end.

Harry grinned broadly and walked over to Draco. The blond was lying on his back, covered in snow and tried to catch his breath again.

"Ha! I beat you! Again," he held out his hand towards Draco, who took it and stood up.

"Shut up..."

Draco glared over at Neville and Luna, both of them were laughing, and muttered something unintelligible.

Harry chuckled and leaned closer to the blond, "I beg your pardon?"

The Slytherin snorted and looked back at Harry, suddenly looking less angry.

"Harry..." he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and snuggled close to him. The Gryffindor pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

"What's the matter?"

Draco sighed, "I don't want to go home tomorrow... I want to stay with you."

His voice was barely more than a whisper and Harry had to lean even closer to understand him.

"But you have to talk to your mother and make her see that you and Pansy will not be together."

"I know..."

Draco looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Will you spend the night with me?"

"Sure."

He ran his hand through the silky blond hair of the other boy and then let go of him.

"Our place," Draco whispered before he turned around and walked over to Pansy so that they could leave together.

"The two of you are really in love, huh?"

Luna's voice next to him startled Harry and he turned to look at her. A smile lingered on her lips and she reached up to touch his cheek.

"I wonder why the others can't accept it... You look happy when you're with him. Besides, I always had the impression that you two belong together."

For a moment, Harry just gaped at her, surprised by her words. Luna chuckled and lowered her hand again.

"Don't let anybody ruin what you've got, okay?"

...

(Draco's PoV)

Draco was alone in the common room and so it happened that he found too much time to think about the Holidays. He was already horrified thinking how his parents would react once he told them that there was no way that he would marry Pansy, not even thinking about what would happen if he told them that he was in a relationship with none other than Harry Potter...

"Hey Draco," he looked up, surprised to see Blaise standing in front of him, "can I sit down?"

The blond just nodded and Blaise sat down next to him. He smiled at Draco, but it looked like he was about to do something he would rather not do.

"I need to talk to you about... something." The dark-haired Slytherin looked down at his hands and Draco couldn't help but to feel nervous about the way his friend was behaving.

"Sure. Spit it out."

Blaise took a deep breath and looked back up at Draco.

"You might have been wondering why I always tried to tell you that you can't have feelings for Potter?"

"Well, it was making me angry when you told me so. And it also made me angry when you walked in on us without ever apologizing for it."

Blaise smirked, "Why should I apologize? The door wasn't locked, so anybody could've walked in on you." He shook his head and the smirk faded from his lips. "But that's not what I want to talk about... I was always hoping that you would find out that you don't like Potter _that_ much."

It slowly dawned on Draco what Blaise was trying to say and he gulped, hoping that his assumption was wrong.

"Why wouldn't I like him and what good would it do?"

"You would be available again."

Draco shook his head, wishing that it was all a big, scary nightmare and that he would wake up at any minute now. "No..."

Blaise spread his arms and looked intently at Draco. "Honestly? You never realized it? I mean... I've loved you for three years now..."

"No, I didn't! Why didn't you ever tell me!" Draco said, his voice desperate but Blaise just shrugged. "All that guys and girls you went to bed with... How should I've guessed that you might like me more than just a friend?"

"I though you would have guessed it after that one night last year. Anyways, I just wanted you to know... I'm going to bed now. Good night."

He got to his feet and walked up to the dormitories, leaving Draco all alone with the thoughts that were racing through his head at that very moment.

Draco groaned and hid his face behind his head.

"Dray?"

Pansy tenderly grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. She was kneeling in front of him and looked up, worry clearly visible in her eyes.

"What happened? I just heard that last bit of your conversation with Blaise... What did he mean with 'after that one night last year'?"

The blond sighed heavily and looked down at his knees.

"It was nothing, really... We were drunk and started to mess around a bit. I would've never thought that he _loves_ me. Never."

Pansy frowned.

"You _messed around_? What exactly does that mean?"

"We were snogging and touching each other. We were drunk, bored, and obviously horny..."

"Did he ever say anything about it afterwards?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

Pansy got to her feet and sat down next to him, resting a hand on his knee.

"Well... He can't blame you then. I never realized anything either, he hid it well." she shrugged, "and he practically shagged the whole school."

"I hope he won't tell Harry what happened between him and me..."

Now that Draco voiced that thought, it was making him nervous. How would Harry react? Draco had told him that he never had any experience with men, that Harry was the first one...

"No. Blaise wouldn't do that. He's not that type of person."

"I hope so..."

...

Before he went to the Shrieking Shack to meet with Harry, he went up to the girl's dormitories. But this turned out to be not a particularly good idea.

"Oh my God, Pansy! Who is this?" Draco himself thought that he was sounding just a tad to hysterical, almost like a little schoolgirl...

Pansy slowly turned her head to look at him with lust laden eyes and kept the guy between her legs in place, one of her hands tangled up in the brown hair.

"That's none of your business, Dray my love," she smirked, "why are you here?"

The blond snorted and, for the tiniest moment, he was tempted to drag that guy away from Pansy.

"I wanted to tell you that I won't stay here tonight and that I'll meet you at the Hogsmeade station at eight tomorrow morning," he tried to keep his voice even, but Pansy was, after all, the person he trusted the most, so he had every right to be a little bit angry that she hadn't told him.

His eyes darted around, looking for a hint to which House Pansy's lover belonged, but all he could find were Muggle clothes.

The girl suddenly heaved a sigh and Draco looked back at her, seeing that she rolled her eyes.

"Will you give us some privacy now? _Please_."

He nodded, strutted out of the room and closed the door with a bit too much force.

Still being angry because of the incident, Draco made his way to the Shrieking Shack, wondering if Harry would be already there.

"Hi."

He obviously was.

Draco instantly heard the small hint of uncertainty in the Gryffindor's voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" he didn't want to sound accusing, but Harry slightly flinched at his tone and quickly shook his head. He was sitting on the bed and Draco slowly walked over to him, trying to comfort him with a smile.

"I am sorry," he whispered and sat down next to Harry, touching his cheek, "it's just... my afternoon wasn't too nice and I have a few things on my mind right now."

Harry frowned, but leaned in to the touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he too, only whispered, and looked Draco straight into the eyes.

As always when he did that, the Slytherin felt like he was drowning in their green depths, wondering what kind of soul really hid behind them.

"No," he shook his head swiftly and then cupped Harry's face with both of his hands and kissed him. He was determined to express all his feelings for the other boy with that kiss and Harry soon wrapped his arms tightly around Draco.

Their lips moved in harmony and their tongues danced with each other. Draco's whole being was filled with the sensation Harry caused whenever they shared a moment like that.

The Gryffindor's scent filled his nose and Draco could taste him while his tongue was exploring Harry's mouth. His scent and taste were unique and Draco was sure that he wouldn't forget them until the day he died.

Harry moaned lowly and pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. Draco himself tried to fill his lungs with the oxygen they so desperately needed while he unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, carelessly throwing it to the floor.

Harry pulled Draco's face back to his own again and made the blond moan when he licked over his ear.

"I want you..." he felt Harry's hot breath brush over his ear and those three words sent a jolt of lust through his body.

* * *

**Yes... We're getting there :D Next chapter will be ... well, lol, you guys know what I mean, right!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey there! Here's the new chapter. Sorry that it took a bit longer this time, I was a lazy writer ;)**

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

"No..." he muttered and shook his head slowly from side to side.

The Gryffindor looked up at him, his green eyes widened in surprise and Draco sat down on the bed next to him, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Why not?" Harry's voice was scratchy and he seemed to have no clue what was going on.

"I can't."

Draco stood up and started to collect his clothes, feeling like a fool. He started to dress, not daring to look at Harry who still sat on the bed, motionless.

When the Slytherin wanted to leave the room, he felt Harry close behind himself and the other boy grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around.

"What do you think you're doing Draco!"

Harry seemed furious and glared down at him. Draco sighed and looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"I just _can't_ do it."

The Gryffindor grabbed his chin, forcing Draco to look at him.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You asked me to spend the night with you, not the other way around. So tell me what's up."

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his shoulder.

"I am sorry Harry..." he tenderly stroked the other's arm and then stepped away again, reaching out for the doorknob.

"I love you, really. And still, I can't sleep with you."

He pulled the door open, hesitating for a moment and the Gryffindor's next words felt like icy daggers to his heart, "Don't go now, or..."

But he left.

...

Draco bit down on his lip, trying to suppress the sob that was building in his throat.

He had ruined it. He had ruined just _everything_.

When he reached his common room again, he went up to the girl's dorms, hoping that Pansy was alone. It was near midnight and everybody seemed to be asleep already. He drew his wand, muttering "Lumos," and walked over to Pansy's bed, carefully opening the curtains around it.

She instantly stirred and then looked up at him, rather sleepy.

"Dray?" she only whispered and then sat up to pull him onto the bed when she saw his face. She took his wand and put it aside, closing the curtains again.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

The blond felt unable to tell her and just pulled her close, hiding his face at her neck, sobbing quietly. Pansy stroked his back, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm him.

"Shh, stop crying Draco. Tell me what happened."

She carefully pushed him away a bit and looked into his eyes, searching for what has caused his trouble.

"I messed it up. It's over... I think."

It was barely more than a whisper before he started sobbing again and Pansy just pulled him into a hug again, holding him close.

"Oh Draco... I am sure you two will work things out again."

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes and then looked down at her.

"Can I stay here?"

Pansy smiled and nodded, "Sure."

When Draco laid down next to her, her head resting on his shoulder, he wouldn't have thought that Harry wasn't sleeping alone either...

...

(Harry's PoV)

He stared at the door for several minutes and couldn't fully believe that Draco really had left. Especially since Harry had no idea _why _the Slytherin hadn't stayed. Problably he had found out that Harry wasn't who he wanted...

With a sigh, the Gryffindor started to dress and then left the Shrieking Shack, not looking back at the room he had thought of as his safe haven.

He didn't know why, but when he came back to the Gryffindor common room, he went up to the girl's dorms. As noiseless as he could, Harry walked over to the bed he fully well knew was Ginny's and pulled the curtains away, looking down at her.

She was already fast asleep, hugging her pillow and her fiery red hair was spread smoothly around her, sparkling slightly in the moonlight.

Harry crouched down next to the bed and reached out to touch her cheek, slowly tracing his fingertips over her soft skin until he reached her lips. She stirred and yawned before she looked at him, gasping in surprise.

"Harry?"

He smiled and leaned closer, placing a tender kiss on her lips. When he leaned back again, she unfolded her arms in a silent invitation and he accepted it. Ginny pulled him closer and their lips met again.

Harry was well aware of the fact that she wasn't Draco... And still, she was soft and warm and she was here, in his arms and wasn't pushing him away like the Slytherin had done.

...

When he awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the small hand that rested on his chest and the faint smell of strawberries that was so familiar to him...

_Ginny's shampoo._

He moved his head and looked at her sleeping face, not sure if he felt guilty for what they had done...

"Hey," he heard her sleepy voice and couldn't help but smile when she kissed his cheek.

"You slept well?"

Ginny sat up, stretched her back and nodded, "Yep. Better than in a long time."

She picked up her wand, casted a tempus charm and smacked her lips in a disapproving way.

"We have to get up or we'll miss the train," she was about to leave the bed but then hesitated and looked back at Harry, "You'll come with us, won't you?"

There was that faint note of hope in her voice and it made him flinch a bit. It had never been his intention to make her believe that they would get together again. She seemed to sense his hesitation and leaned over to him, placing small kisses along his neck, her hair tickling his chest.

"Please Harry, don't say no."

He sighed and nodded his head once, "Okay. I'll just go and pack some of my things."

She smiled happily and gave him one last kiss, before he put on his robes and hurried to his own dorms.

Ron was already awake and threw things into his trunk at random, looking a bit distressed. When Harry entered the room and picked up his own trunk, Ron stared at him.

"Mate, what are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged and packed some of his clothes, before he realized that he only wore his briefs beneath his robes and that he should dress properly.

"I'm coming with you to the Burrow."

His friend stopped in his tracks and frowned, "_Why? _You know that Ginny will be there, don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, picked up his jeans and a jumper and started to dress.

"Yeah. She was the one who asked me to come along."

"You... She... But... What!"

He threw his trunk shut and glared at Harry with a mixture of anger and disappointment, but there was also that small hint of amusement or relief in his eyes.

"Yeah, well... It just happened. Stop glaring at me. It's not like I've never been with her before, right?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, but... what about Malfoy?"

The mentioning of his name hit him harder than he expected but Harry knew how to hide it and shrugged.

"I don't know. If you want to know you'll have to ask him." He sighed and closed his trunk, "let's go and join Hermione and Ginny or they'll leave without us."

Ron nodded quickly and followed him downstairs where the girls were already waiting. An incredibly big smile lingered on Hermione's lips and Harry was pretty sure that she already knew what had happened between him and Ginny.

They weren't talking on their way down to the Hogsmeade station, but there was that sense of unity between them again and Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed it. It was a part of him. _They_ were a part of him. It had been them, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, who had always been at his side, who had been with him in most of his darkest hours, who had put him together when he had been shattered to pieces.

He had willingly risked that all, thinking that Draco really had changed, just to find out that he had been wrong...

* * *

**Yes. You are fully allowed to kill and/or hate me now, because you have every right to!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey ;) Here's the next chapter! I hope it might make up for the last one... Since you seem to hate me for it. lol. **

**However, I'll tell you this now before you get all disappointed: There'll be a sex-scene in the next chapter, but it won't (!) be detailed/graphic/whatever. Since I am just not feeling comfortable with writing such stuff. **

**Now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

-24. Chapter-

(Draco's PoV)

He was trembling and his insides felt as if somebody was tugging at them.

Pansy took his hand, leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Calm down Draco..."

"I can't..."

He had felt his parents' eyes resting on him since he joined them for dinner. Even Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were watching him. Draco got the impression that their parents thought the whispering between them was a sign of affection, because his mother suddenly smiled happily.

"I think we're all aware why we are here tonight," she looked at the Parkinsons, "and I think it's very obvious that our children are destined to be together."

Narcissa smiled at Pansy's mother, but Mrs. Parkinson raised an eyebrow.

"I have the impression that your son doesn't give my daughter the love she deserves."

Draco flinched when his father's slightly narrowed eyes darted over to him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and his tone was threatening, "Draco?"

He took a deep breath and Pansy squeezed his hand lightly, probably already sensing what he was about to say.

"I won't."

He looked back at his father and saw how Lucius reached down in an attempt to draw his wand, but there was none.

"It's a pity you can't punish me now, isn't it?"

His mother and Pansy's parents stared at him, obviously more than surprised from the way he talked to his father. Lucius, on the contrary, seemed furious.

"How dare you!" he pointed a finger towards Draco, his eyes glinting with anger, "This is still my house and when you don't learn to watch your mouth, you have no reason to come back again!"

Draco got to his feet.

"What if I don't want to come back anyway?"

His father went to mirror his move, but Narcissa grabbed Lucius' arm and held him where he was.

"And where would you go instead, if I may ask?"

Draco pulled Pansy out of her seat, preparing to leave, before he answered, "I have friends."

Lucius grinned in a mocking way.

"For example...?"

"Harry Potter."

Draco hoped that his father, or anybody else in the room, wouldn't recognize the uncertainty in his voice, because he wasn't too sure if Harry would help him out this time.

Lucius laughed, "And why, my dear son, should _Harry Potter_ help _you_?"

It took all his courage to say the next few words and he was sure that they would turn his world upside down in an instant.

"We're in love."

His mother's hand dropped from Lucius's arm. The man instantly hurried towards Draco, but he had seen that one coming and managed to apparate together with Pansy before Lucius reached them.

...

"What the-!" Pansy cursed and turned around, looking where they were.

Her eyes grew wide, "Hogsmeade? Draco! What are we doing here? All my stuff is at the Manor."

"No it's not," he hissed and started to walk the way up to the castle.

After a while, he turned around to check if Pansy was following him and she quickly caught up with him.

"But?"

"I brought it all back this morning."

When he saw the non-plussed expression on her face, he sighed, "Severus helped me."

Draco put his hands into the pocket of his robes and looked down at his feet while they slouched through the snow that was covering the ground.

"You told them..."

Pansy's voice was just a whisper and he felt her hand touching his arm. He just shrugged.

They walked in silence for a while, until he fully realized what he had just done.

"I told them and probably got you in big trouble as well... I shouldn't have done it. I talked without thinking about the consequences."

"It's alright Draco... Although, I can't wait to see what Potter will say to this!"

Draco sighed, "Nothing, I suppose. I told you that I screwed up."

"You still didn't tell me why, though."

He stopped walking and turned to look at Pansy who was watching him with great interest.

"You know that I was with him in the Shrieking Shack that night?"

She nodded.

"Well... We were going to... you know. But... I couldn't. I just couldn't."

The blond continued to walk towards the castle and when he reached the big gate that was blocking the way to the school grounds, he drew his wand.

"But why?" Pansy whispered next to him, but he didn't respond.

He waved his wand, muttered "Expecto Patronum" and a big creature erupted from its tip. It paced towards the gate, walked through it and then disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Pansy gasped and looked sideways at Draco, her eyes big.

"A Patronus? Since when do you have a Patronus?"

"I practiced a lot after the war... Seemed like a good thing, to be able to conjure a Patronus, especially when I went to visit my father at Azkaban."

She didn't fail to hear the disappointment in his voice and took his hand.

"Lucius always failed to change... Even after all that has happened, he never learned how to be a real father," she mused and leaned her head against his shoulder.

A short while later, a person came walking down towards the gate and it soon swung open, letting Pansy and Draco through.

"Professor Snape?"

Pansy glanced up at their teacher who looked at Draco.

"A lion?"

The blond didn't say anything, but followed Snape up to the castle.

...

(Harry's PoV)

Harry sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, a book in his lap. The only light in the room came from his wand, because Ginny was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

He had been trying to read his Potions book for the past two hours, but failed. Every time he wanted to concentrate on what he was reading, his mind slowly drifted off to a certain blond Slytherin...

"Damn it..."

He closed the book and put it down on the nightstand, running a hand through his hair. Just when he was about to lie down and sleep, a clicking sound came from the window. Harry looked up and was surprised to see Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, almost invisible amongst all the snow.

Ginny stirred and sat up, "What's she doing here?"

She glanced over at the window and watched as Harry opened it to let Hedwig in. She had a small note in her beak and as soon as he unfolded it, he knew who it came from. It seemed written in hurry and contained only three words.

_Where are you?_

Harry frowned, not sure what to think of it. Malfoy was supposed to be at home, so how was it possible that he sent a message to Harry, carried by Hedwig?

"Who is it from? It's the middle of the night... Come to bed and sleep," Ginny's voice was low and she rubbed her eyes when Harry looked over at her.

"I can't... I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Instantly, the girl seemed wide awake and gaped at him.

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

He sighed and dressed before he stuffed the few things he had taken along into his rucksack and then walked over to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo-powder.

Ginny was watching him, obviously not believing her eyes and he stepped into the flames.

"See you at Hogwarts."

Before she was able to say anything at all, he was gone.

...

Coughing, he stepped out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and threw his rucksack aside, hurrying towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

Harry started and turned around, looking over at the couch. He wasn't alone.

"Draco?" he muttered and walked over to the Slytherin, examining his face.

The blond looked up at him, his grey eyes were cold and not showing any sign of emotion. Harry sat down next to him, although not too close.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas at the Manor?"

"I came back... Because of you," Draco muttered, looking down at his hands.

"For me?"

It didn't seem to Harry like Draco had any reason to be here because of _him_. After what happened before the holidays had started...

Draco looked up at him, his eyes suddenly fierce and his hand shot up to Harry's hair. He pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart and Harry had the uneasy feeling that Draco knew what he'd been doing.

"Yes. For you. I don't know how often I have to tell you ... I _love_ you," he lifted up his other hand and rested it on Harry's cheek, "I told my parents tonight and I am here, because my father would've strangled me with his bare hands otherwise... I am just wondering where you have been?"

Harry inhaled deeply; Draco's hand on his skin burnt like fire and guilt was nagging at his insides. He had betrayed the Slytherin and probably ruined a lot in Draco's life. He had told his parents about them...

"I am sorry Draco..." he leaned close in an attempt to kiss the blond, but Draco leaned away.

"Harry, where have you been?"

The Gryffindor sighed, "At the Burrow."

For a moment he thought that Draco would slap him across the face, but instead of that, the Slytherin pulled him close and pressed his lips to Harry's.

It was an angry kiss, almost desperate, as Draco tried to make his point clear, to get across the fact that Harry belonged to him and _him only_.

-24. Chapter-


	27. Chapter 25

**Be warned! You'll get what you were waiting for in this chapter :D So... It was the first time I wrote that kind of scene... I hope you'll like it anyways!  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

They were lying on the old rug in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, tightly wrapped around each other. The fabric was hurting Harry's back because it was scratching his skin, but he didn't mind it.

_Not in that moment._

Draco's hands roamed over his body, exploring every inch of bare skin they could find. Harry was panting heavily, eyes closed and his hands were tangled up in Draco's silky blond hair.

The Slytherin's teeth were grazing over Harry's neck, biting him from time to time, just to suck and lick at the red marks he left.

For a moment, the Gryffindor thought about stopping him, but then decided that it felt too good to be over so soon.

Draco ran his tongue along Harry's collarbone, leaving a mark there as well, before he looked up. His grey eyes were glinting dangerously and Harry took a deep, shuddering breath when the Slytherin leaned closer again.

"I'll show them that you belong to me..." he whispered into his ear and then showered Harry's chest with light kisses.

The Gryffindor knew that Draco was referring to all the hickies and bite marks that were covering Harry's skin.

"They'll see..." Harry's voice sounded hoarse and he licked his bottom lip. Draco looked up at him again and smirked, amused.

He nodded, "Oh yeah, they will."

The blond sealed Harry's lips with a fierce, passionate kiss and placed his hand on the bulge in Harry's jeans.

Harry groaned and bucked his hips, reflexively tugging at Draco's hair and that caused the Slytherin to bite Harry's nipple so hard that it actually _hurt._

"Ouch!" Harry gasped and Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Well, don't tug at my hair then."

Harry wanted to give a retort, but Draco had pulled down his jeans and briefs, now wrapping his long fingers around Harry's cock. He was sitting on Harry's legs and reached up with his free hand to grab the Gryffindor's chin and force Harry to look at him. His grey eyes were locked with Harry's green ones and his hand slowly started to move.

"I make you feel better than Ginger does, don't I?"

Harry flinched when he realized that Draco knew exactly what he'd done, but then nodded and closed his eyes to take in the feeling the blond inflicted upon him.

"Look at me," Draco's voice was cold and demanding and Harry's eyes snapped open again. His hand started to move faster and the Gryffindor started to moan shamelessly, not holding back in the slightest bit.

"Yeah, that's right, let me hear you moan."

Draco leaned in and placed tender kisses on Harry's cheek; they stood in sharp contrast to his icy voice.

Harry's erection was now pressed against the blonde's belly and the heat of his body almost sent Harry over the edge already. Draco seemed to notice that immediately, because he kissed Harry before he breathed "Cum" into the other's ear.

And Harry did. He simply let go.

Loud moans left his mouth and his hips were thrusting uncontrollably when he came hard into Draco's hand.

The blonde's eyes were glazed over with lust and he kissed Harry until they had to break away from each other to fill their lungs with oxygen again.

Draco was panting and pushed a strand of hair out of Harry's face.

"Let's go upstairs," he jerked his head towards the stairs that led to the dormitories, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave again if we stop now."

He pulled Draco down for another kiss and started to push down his pants. The blond helped him and wriggled his hips to free himself of the fabric.

Soon he was lying on top of the Gryffindor, now completely naked himself. Draco looked at Harry's face, examining it, trying to find out if the other boy was afraid or not.

Harry, however, seemed even more determined than he had been the first time.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked and traced his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. He nodded and gave Draco a breath-taking smile.

The Slytherin then pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes, having slight difficulties since the fabric lay in a heap next to them. He muttered a spell Harry wasn't able to understand and conjured a small white tube out of thin air. Draco didn't miss the curious look on the other's face and smirked, "Lube."

Harry just nodded and watched as Draco poured some of the tube's contents onto his fingers.

"You have to relax now, okay?"

Again, the Gryffindor just nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. The blond sealed his lips with sweet, tender kisses while his hand found it's way to Harry's hole. He slowly pushed one of his fingers forward and Harry sucked in a sharp breath, clutching Draco's shoulders with both of his hands. Draco felt Harry's body tense and stopped moving, "Shh, just relax, I won't hurt you. I promise."

It took a few minutes until Harry had adjusted to the feeling, and now he started to moan when Draco moved his finger in and out a tad faster, still placing soft kisses on Harry's lips.

When the Slytherin let a second finger follow the first one, Harry started to move towards Draco's hand and buried a hand in the blonde's hair.

After a couple more minutes he let a third digit follow and that was the point when Harry pulled his face down to his own, kissing him fierce and demanding. When the Gryffindor wrapped his legs around Draco's hips, no words were needed to know what he wanted.

Draco pulled his hand away and positioned himself between Harry's legs. They were sharing heated, passionate kisses, but Draco pulled away from the other's lips before he took the last step. He wanted to be able to see if he was causing Harry pain, so that he could stop when he needed to. Harry was caressing Draco's cheek, waiting for him to go on.

Very slowly, the Slytherin entered him and Harry held his breath when a slight jolt of pain ran through his body.

Draco's look became worried and he held still, tenderly touching Harry's cheek.

"Is it hurting too much?"

Harry shook his head, "Just a bit. Go on, I'm fine."

The blond started to move again, trying to be as careful as he could, all the while watching Harry's face.

When the first, loud moan left Harry's lips, Draco was sure that the pain must've subsided and started to move faster, earning passionate moans for his actions.

...

(Draco's PoV)

He traced his fingertips over Harry's lips, looking down into his green eyes.

"I love you."

The Gryffindor smiled lovingly and pushed a few strands of hair out of Draco's face.

"I love you too."

Draco then stood up and pulled Harry with him, "Let's go to bed."

Harry nodded and yawned hugely, making Draco smile in awe. They walked up the steps to the boys' dormitories, but Harry suddenly stopped.

The blond looked puzzled down at him, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at Draco, his eyes big and a hint of fear showing in them.

"What if they hear us?"

Draco couldn't hold back a small laugh and shook his head.

"They probably already heard us anyways. Besides, who's here? The weasel went home for Christmas, didn't he?"

Harry nodded, but his eyes were still wide, "Yeah... but Neville is here."

"I don't think that Longbottom would bother us."

After a moment, Harry finally seemed to agree with him and continued to walk upstairs. It seemed as though Longbottom was still fast asleep, or he pretended to be and Draco could hear Harry sigh in relief.

"I told you so."

The Gryffindor just nodded and led Draco to his bed, lying down. The blond lay down next to him and Harry cuddled close to his chest, sighing again. Soon, Draco heard Harry's breathing became even and he knew that he had fallen asleep. As he lay there, feeling the warmth of the body next to him, Draco realized that all the trouble had only just begun. He had told his parents that he was gay... That he was actually in love with none other than Harry Potter... He had probably ruined Pansy's life as well, or at least the relationship between her and her parents. A long sigh escaped his lips and he absent-mindedly stroked Harry's back, getting lost in his thoughts. Even though fear and anger (mostly at himself) was nagging at his insides, he eventually fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey! **

**Sorry that it took a bit longer to upload this chapter! I hope you'll like it :) Please review!**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Harry looked at the beam of light that shone through the window, watching the small bits of dust that shimmered in the sunlight. His head was resting on Draco's chest, the blond was still fast asleep, one of his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders.

_It hadn't been a dream..._

He smiled lazily and traced his fingertips over Draco's ribcage. The Slytherin sighed and moved slightly, Harry was obviously tickling him. He added a bit more pressure to his touch, an impish grin spreading on his face.

"Stop that..." Draco's voice was low and drowsy and he pushed Harry's hand away.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry grinned and straightened up a bit to look at the blond.

Grey eyes looked back at him, blinking sleepily and Draco yawned.

"Morning..."

Harry leaned down to kiss the blond and then smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Draco nodded and sat up, looking around.

"Yeah, I slept like the dead... but," he hesitated and looked down at Harry who frowned.

"But what?"

He had the wild thought that Draco would tell him that they couldn't be together anymore, but the Slytherin seemed to realize it and touched his cheek tenderly, smiling.

"Don't worry, I just have to see if Pansy is alright. I haven't talked to her since we came back."

Harry nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Can I come along? I'll just need a shower before we go."

He walked towards the bathroom and soon heard Draco follow him.

...

"Draco... Look what you did..."

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror, taken aback by all the red spots on his skin and the bite marks on his neck and shoulders.

The blond just sniggered and started to dress, "So?"

"Everybody will be able to see them once term starts!"

He sighed heavily, feeling slightly annoyed by Draco's amusement.

Harry finished showering and dressed. When he went to leave the bathroom, Draco walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Does that bother you so much? That they will know?"

"No," Harry sighed again and shook his head, "I just don't want to have to answer stupid questions from the whole school..."

He threw a sideways glance at Draco and saw that the blond raised one eyebrow.

"Then just don't answer the stupid questions?" he let go of Harry and walked over to the door, grinning back at him, "What do you think they're going to ask? I'm sure they'll be asking for all the dirty details and stuff!"

Draco laughed happily and pushed the door open. Harry followed him and shook his head.

...

"Seamus?"

Harry stared at his housemate who sat in front of the door to the Slytherin common room.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Seamus got to his feet and dropped his head.

"I wanted to see Pansy... but I haven't got the new password and nobody opened the door when I knocked..."

Draco chuckled, "No wonder that nobody opened it! We can't hear that inside."

"Oh..." he stepped aside, still looking down at his feet.

Harry, who still wasn't sure what exactly was going on, just stared at Seamus while Draco stepped towards the entrance to his common room.

"_Mistletoe._"

The stone door slid open and they walked inside.

"Remember one thing Finnigan... The password during Christmas Holidays was _Misteltoe _since my first year.

Seamus nodded, "Fine. But we won't be around another year anyways."

Now Draco nodded, "True."

In the middle of the common room, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Seamus's sleeve. The other Gryffindor turned around and looked at him, surprised.

"What's the matter Harry?"

Draco had stopped as well and now looked back and forth between them.

"Why do you want to see Pansy? And why, for Merlin's sake, doesn't it bother you that I'm running around with Draco?"

Seamus grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Harry... Why should that bother me? Nearly everybody in the school already knows about you two! Pansy is my girlfriend, that's why I wanna see her."

Harry gaped at him.

"But... Why? How... and Pansy... Draco?" he looked over at the blond, "did you know about them? Or that everybody knows about us?"

Harry let go of Seamus's arm and walked over to the Slytherin who smirked, amused.

"I didn't know about them, no. I knew that Pansy had someone but she wouldn't tell me who it was. And about the others, I don't really care what they think, you know."

He laced his fingers through Harry's and walked up to the girls dormitories, Seamus followed them.

When Draco pushed the door open, they heard faint sobs and Seamus rushed past them, over to one of the beds.

"Babe, what's up? Why are you crying?"

He pulled Pansy into a tight hug and she sobbed into his shoulder, crying so hard that she was unable to say anything.

After a while she looked up and held a letter towards Draco. He let go of Harry's hand and walked over to his friend, taking the letter from her.

Harry stepped behind him to read over his shoulder and once he had finished reading the short message he could understand why Pansy was in such a state.

"They can't be serious!" Draco growled and tossed the letter aside, sitting down next to the girl.

Pansy freed herself from Seamus's embrace and looked up at Draco, wiping her tears away, still looking angry.

"But they are..." she sobbed again and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I wrote them a letter when we came back yesterday... Telling them that I'm in love with Seamus and that's the answer I got from them..."

"But they can't take you away from Hogwarts just because of that! That's insane! What good would that do!"

Draco looked over at Harry and the Gryffindor shrugged, saying, "She wouldn't be around you anymore. They think you're bad influence... because of me."

Pansy looked up at Harry as well, a weak smile on her face, "I always thought that all that pure-blood stuff would stop once the war is over... At least Draco made his point clear. You should've seen him, he was so brave and the way he talked to Lucius!"

Draco muttered something under his breath and Pansy giggled.

"No really! It was amazing! You told them straightforward that you're in love with Harry."

Harry gaped at the blond, "You did?"

The Slytherin just nodded and suddenly, Seamus leapt up from the bed and looked down at Pansy.

"They can't take you away! They just can't! And why would they! You have to go and tell Snape! Or Dumbledore! Or both! You're an adult, your parents can't force you to do anything at all."

Pansy sighed and shook her head.

"Seamus... It's not about them telling me what to do. They're my family. If I won't go back, they will probably disown me."

Seamus's voice was shaky when he spoke, "So... are you going to leave?"


	29. Chapter 27

**Yay! New chapter! However, I am having a cold (despite the horrible hot weather outside. lol) and need a bit longer to write at the moment. I'll do my best to get well soon again and then try to update regularly again :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

"Pansy, Finnigan is right! You can't leave Hogwarts just because they tell you to! This is your life and it's your decision who you date!"

Draco looked down at her intently, his hands resting on her shoulders while Pansy avoided his eyes.

"I can't..." she whispered and sobbed quietly, staring down at her knees.

She was sitting on his bed and Draco hoped desperately that Blaise would turn up before Pansy left. She had already packed her things, her trunk ready down at their feet.

"Yes you can!" he said a bit louder than necessary, but he was desperate to make her stay, "Really. If they disown you, let them! Who cares, huh? Who needs them? I probably will never go back to Malfoy Manor after what happened there. And, honestly, I don't even want to."

"But..." a loud sob was disrupting her and she hid her face behind her hands, "they're my parents! My family!"

Suddenly, the door to the dormitory was thrown open and smashed against the wall.

"We are your family," Blaise stated in a strong, even voice and walked over to them, sitting down next to Pansy. She looked up at him, her eyes swollen from crying and then threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Blaise..."

"Yeah I know," he patted her back and glanced up at Draco who smiled back weakly.

Blaise sniggered and pushed Pansy a bit away from himself to look her into the eyes.

"You know babes, that's what the whole 'Slytherins have to stick together' thing is about, okay? You don't need those old idiots who wouldn't care if you were unhappy, as long as you're married to some pure-blood bloke," he grinned, "one like Draco."

"Hey!" the blond scoffed and slapped Blaise's arm, "What's that supposed to mean? One like _me_?"

Blaise shrugged, "Well, she wouldn't be happy with you, would she?"

"No..." Draco answered in a low voice, "but I wouldn't be happy either!"

They heard Pansy's faint laughter and both looked down at her, suprised.

She was chuckling and shook her head, before grinning up at them.

"Morons!" she laughed and reached out to pull Draco down into a tight embrace, placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you two, do you know that?"

They just nodded, still a bit suprised from the sudden change of her mood.

She then let go of both of them, wiping her cheeks with her sleeves, still grinning crookedly.

"I will stay... You convinced me. Because..." she giggled softly, "we Slytherins have to stick together, right?"

...

Draco laid on the floor, his arms outstretched and his eyes closed. Pansy was slouching around in the room, unpacking her trunk again.

"Dray?" she asked softly and he looked at her, opening one eye.

"Yes?"

She stepped over him, her feet at his sides and looked down.

For a while she was just looking at him, chewing on her bottom lip, thinking.

Just when Draco wanted to ask her what she wanted to know, she opened her mouth.

"You and Harry... you had sex, right?"

His eyes got wide and he choked.

"Whoa? Pansy that's private!"

She shrugged and smiled happily, "I know. I just wanted to be sure if you really did it."

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and then walked away from him.

"I am just happy that you're happy. Really."

Draco just watched her, not sure what to think of it and then shrugged, closing his eyes again.

"We did it... But we were angry at each other when it started..."

Pansy let out a low whistle and threw one of her bra's at him.

"Oh! Angry make-up sex, huh? Draco! You're so naughty! Poor Harry Potter."

"He isn't poor!" Draco exclaimed and sat up.

Pansy giggled and waved her hand, "I know Dray, I know."

Her eyes softened when she looked back at him, "You love him very much, don't you?"

Draco blushed. He was never really comfortable with talking about his feelings.

"Yeah... I think I do."

"He's good for you. I never saw you so carefree before..."

"I am not carefree," he said and shook his head, "but I tend to forget my worries when I'm with him."

"That's what love is all about. It's the same with Seamus and me. Whenever he's with me, I feel like nothing in the world could harm me. Everything seems just perfect and right."

Draco nodded and got to his feet, sitting down on Pansy's bed instead.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ah... Bit longer than one month. Not really long, I know, but it feels like the right thing. Like he might be the one."

The blond smiled, "Yeah, I know that feeling too."

"Why were you angry at each other?" Pansy asked him out of the blue and he started.

"He was with Ginger... That's why he wasn't here at Hogwarts when we came back from the Manor."

"Oh..."

Draco shrugged, "Whatever. I don't think that he's still involved with her and I am pretty sure that everybody will see that he's mine."

Pansy frowned, "What?"

"You'll see what I mean... Don't you think you should go and tell Seamus that you'll stay?"

She shook her head and sighed, "No... I will wait until tomorrow. He seemed really angry earlier."

...

(Harry's PoV)

"Potter?"

Harry started and whipped around.

"Draco!" He rolled his eyes at the blond and let out a puff of air, "Since when do you call me Potter again, huh?"

The Slytherin smirked and sat down next to Harry who was sitting in the library, doing some homework.

"Since I felt like giving you a heart attack," Draco chuckled.

"Alright," Harry muttered and continued to write his essay.

"What are you writing," Draco asked and leaned closer, his breath brushing over Harry's neck.

The Gryffindor sighed and lay his quill aside, turning to look at the other man.

"Homework. For Snape. That very stupid essay about the use of poisons..." he sighed, "but I can't concentrate on it when you're so close."

"Sorry," a huge smile spread across Draco's face and he caught Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. One of his arm wrapped tightly around him, he pulled Harry into his lap, still deepening their kiss until they were both gasping for air.

"I really need to do homework, Draco."

The blond smirked, running a hand through Harry's hair and resting it on the back of his neck.

"Really? Isn't there something else we could do? It's still holidays... You can finish your homework when term starts again."

"No I can't!" Harry snapped and slid down from Draco's lap, getting to his feet.

Once he had crammed all of his stuff into his bag, he slung it around his shoulder and took several steps away from the blond. Before he walked around the next bookshelve, he turned around and looked back at Draco who was watching him, one eyebrow raised.

"Listen Draco," Harry took a deep breath and avoided to look directly at his boyfriend, "I really have to do this stuff and would be thankful if you could give me some time on my own, okay? Besides, it would be really nice if Pansy told Seamus that she's staying. He's devastated."

Draco nodded his head once, speaking in a cold voice, "Well, you can tell him she's staying," he now got to his feet as well, walking past Harry, "and tell me when I am allowed to talk to you again, will you."

Before Harry could react to what Draco had just said, the Slytherin had already walked out of sight and left him standing there, dumbfounded.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling guilty. It hadn't been his intention to treat Draco like he just did, but he felt all screwed up inside. He still felt weird being aware of the fact that they had actually had sex. That's why he wanted to avoid Draco for a while. Just to let all of it sink in and to let his feelings settle again. If that was possible at all...

* * *

**Yes! I am a Drama Queen! ... Sorry, I just had to do that ;)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Sorry that you had to wait for so long :( I was incapable of writing a new chapter for this story. Must've been some sort of writers block. **

**I am currently waiting for my dear beta to send this chapter back to me, that means this here is the unbeta'd version. Hope that's okay! **

**Well, enjoy reading ;)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Harry sat down in front of the fireplace in the common room, his mind racing.

The way Draco had talked to him in the library, with that icy tone in his voice...

He would've liked to act like he always did when he was around the blond, but he was still just too confused. It just had to sink in. All of it...

It wasn't like he suddenly had a problem with being gay or anything. He was fine with it. He was fine with being in love with Draco, because he really loved him. And still... Draco had told his parents and they haven't been particularly happy about it... Harry had cheated on him, he had slept with Ginny because he had thought that they had split up.

The Gryffindor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring into the flames. He had no clue what to think about the whole thing. They had have sex, Draco had said that he loves Harry and he really wanted to believe the blond, but there always was that small bit of uncertainty. He wasn't completely sure if what he had, or not had, with Draco was something that would work out. That would make him happy for a longer period of time.

...

When he came down into the Great Hall, he felt everybodies eyes on him. He knew that the other students were staring at him, straining to get a better view. The heat crept up into his cheeks and he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the door.

However, Neville obviously thought it necessary to give him some company.

"Hi Harry," he smiled down at him and sat down.

Harry just grunted in response and loaded chicken wings onto his plate. He had avoided most of the meals for the last two days, because he wanted to avoid the other students for the rest of the holidays. The others would come back on the next day and then the trouble would really start for him.

"Where are you always hiding, huh? I haven't seen you around much."

Harry looked sideways at him and slowly lifted one hand, pointing out the spots on his neck.

"I am not hiding because I want to, but because I _have_ to."

Neville chuckled and patted his arm.

"Ah... You don't want to know what I looked like at the beginning of my relationship with Luna. It weren't particularly hickies, but she marked me with her love in other ways."

"That's not the problem! The problem is that not everybody knows that I am with him... And he just did that to show the whole school that I belong to someone. I wouldn't be surprised if he would stand on a table tomorrow night and shout out loud that I belong to him."

Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore, because he now feared that Draco would really do something weird once the other students came back.

"Well, but you _do_ belong to him, don't you?"

Harry shrugged and heard Neville take a deep breath.

"Did you two fight?"

"Dunno..."

"C'mon..." Neville heaved a sigh, grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him up from his chair.

"My food!"

"You don't need food. Come on, Harry."

Neville dragged him over to the Slytherin table, ignoring his shouts and threats.

"Draco?" Neville stopped next to the blond, who looked up at them, mildly suprised.

"Can you come with us, please? I would like to talk."

The Slytherin hesitated for a moment, looked at Harry who avoided his eyes, but then nodded.

"Okay..."

They left the Great Hall, Harry still dragged by Neville who now led them to an empty classroom.

"Okay, sit down."

Harry and Draco sat down on the dusty chairs and looked at Neville.

"Now, please, what's the matter with the two of you? A few days ago you looked like the happiest couple in the world and now!"

Neville sounded upset and Harry couldn't help but wonder why that was, since it wasn't his problem when he and Draco had a fight.

Draco was the first one to speak and Harry looked at him.

"Well, I can't tell you what happened. He's avoiding me."

He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and then looked at Harry.

"Although I would really like to know why you avoid me."

His grey eyes turned sad and Harry sighed, turning his gaze away from the blond.

"I don't know... I just need time to think it all through."

Neville watched them both, looking back and forth between them, a worried look on his face.

"Well," Draco whispere, "that sounds like you want to put an end to it. If that's what you want, just tell me and I won't bother you anymore."

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco again, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"That's not what I said!"

"Hold on," Neville interrupted when Harry opened his mouth to make his point clear.

"Harry, you will have to explain to Draco what exactly is your problem. I can understand his confusion, really. I have no clue why you would suddenly avoid him," he sighed, "because, like I said, a few days ago you couldn't keep your hands and eyes off of each other."

"I just..." Harry sighed and hid his face behind his hands in an attempt to hide from the other two, wishing that he would disappear into thin air.

"I don't know what to do... to think or... to _feel_."

He heard Draco take a deep breath, "It's because of Ginger isn't it?"

Neville made a funny noise and then cleared his throat.

"Who's Ginger if I may ask?"

"He refers to Ginny." Harry told the other Gryffindor, still without taking his hands away from his face.

"What has Ginny got to do with it? You two are long over, right?"

Draco snorted and, by the sound of it, got to his feet, kicking against things.

"Obviously they're not."

Harry supressed an angry scream, tore his hands away from his face and got to his feet. With a few long strides he reached the blond and grabbed his collar, pulling his face close to his own.

"You stupid, stubborn, unbearable idiot! I am done with her! I was done with her long ago! I love you Draco, I do, but I have no idea how I should keep this whole thing going when it destroys just everything around us!"

Grey eyes met his, wide with shock and for a moment the room was filled with silence.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco's voice was a faint whisper and he just stared back at Harry, giving the Gryffindor the feeling that he tried to read his mind.

"It's the truth. Look at what happened when you told your parents... I don't dare to think about what's going to happen once people find out about us."

Harry completely forgot about Neville while they stood there, barely an inch away from each other. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he fought an inner battle between the side of him that just desired Draco more than anything and the other side that wanted to satisfy everyone around him, knowing that he couldn't make the whole wizarding world happy when he told them that he was gay and in love with a former Death Eater.

"Do you really think that I give a damn about what others might think? What my parents might think? If they can't live with me as their son, I am perfectly happy to stay away from them if it means that I can be with you."

"But I can't give everything up just to be happy for a while."

Suddenly the sound of Neville stomping his foot reverberated in the room and made Harry look around.

"You're talking complete rubbish Harry Potter, I swear. I never heard so much trash out of someones mouth..." he shook his head and glanced back at Harry, his brows furrowed.

"I think so too..." Draco's voice was near his ear but cold as ice and, in the next moment, the Slytherin had walked around him and left the room, silently closing the door behind himself.

Harry stared at the door, unable to believe that Draco had just left and then he sank to the floor and started sobbing.

Neville slowly walked over and kneeled down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What you said was really harsh Harry. You should go and talk to him. Apologize."

"What good would that do?" His voice was interrupted by more sobs and he looked away from the other Gryffindor.

"I meant what I said... At least I think I do. Draco seems to throw his entire life away just to be with me, but I can't do that. I can't give up everything, no matter how much I love him."


	31. Chapter 29 Part 1

Hey guys! I am very sorry that you had to wait for so long, but I had some serious writers block ...

Well, whatever, here's the new chapter! Unbeta'd version, because I don't want you to wait for much longer. As soon as my beta sends this chapter back to me, I'll edit it. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes ;)

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

"Draco!" Pansy seized his sleeve and pulled him back, away from the door.

"You can't do that!"

The blond spun around and looked down at her, "I can, Pansy, believe me. I can do that."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in place. She wanted to keep him from doing something stupid.

"Dray... That would ruin everything."

"There's nothing left to be ruined. The way he talked yesterday it's already over."

Draco leaned closer and rested his forehead to hers.

"He just still has that stupid hero and world-saver complex. I don't know why... It's over. He should let go of it."

Pansy chuckled, "But he is a hero and he saved our world. He's Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I know... But he just lives for the others and not for himself. Harry deserves to live his life and do what he wants to do."

"You knew that already, didn't you?"

The blond nodded and took a step away from his friend, walking over to the entrance of the common room.

"I did. But I was hoping that I could show him how to live."

"You had to learn that yourself Draco."

"Yeah," he smirked, "because people hate me."

...

Now that all the students were back for the start of the new term, the Great Hall was crowded again. Draco had choosen a seat at the middle of the Slytherin house table, Blaise and Pansy at his sides.

"You can't man... He will probably shoot you or something."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over at Blaise.

"Shoot me? With what?"

"Pervert..."

Pansy giggled and shook her head.

"I think Blaise was talking about Harry killing you. Not shooting something at you that you might enjoy..."

"Who says I would enjoy it!?"

His friends were laughing out loud and when Draco dared to look over at the Gryffindor table, his eyes met Harry's. The Gryffindor was watching them, clearly curious what caused their laughter.

He was seated between his own best friends, whom seemed determined to pretend that they couldn't see the biting marks and hickies on Harry's neck.

"Morons," Draco drew his wand and slowly got to his feet.

Pansy and Blaise fell silent and watched him, suddenly looking tense.

"Draco... Don't," Pansy's voice was pleading and she grabbed his hand, but he shook it off.

"No. He is supposed to know and I want everyone else to know it as well."

"Are you sure?"

Draco nodded his head once and climbed onto his chair.

"I am."

Once he stood on the table he raised his wand to his throat and muttered "Sonorus."

A quick glance to the teachers table showed Draco that none of their Professors was aware of what he was about to do.

"May I have your attention please?"

His voice echoed through the hall, several times louder than it would've been without the spell and everybody stopped talking. It was a funny feeling to see almost every student from the school looking at him, some were shaking their heads and others were pointing their fingers at him, laughing. However, he was only interested in the attention of one person.

Harry Potter.

His green eyes were fixed on Draco, his mouth hanging open in silent surprise.

"I know most of you guys hate me, but I hope that there's at least one person in this castle who loves me..." he took a deep breath and looked straight back at the Gryffindor, "Harry?"

When Harry got to his feet, Draco jumped off the table. He sent plates and goblets flying everywhere, drenching his fellow students in pumpkin juice but didn't care.

Everybody was suddenly talking, but he couldn't hear them. It felt like silence was pressing down on his ears and his vision was suddenly blurred. Several people tried to hold him back, to ask him what he was thinking. He pushed them all away, his eyes still fixed on Harry's back and he was relieved when he finally left the Great Hall.

"Harry! Wait!"

He quickened his steps and grabbed his arm when he reached the Gryffindor. The other one spun around and glared at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Are you insane!? What made you do _that_!?"

The blond took a deep breath, not sure how to explain to Harry what he had just done.

"I love you."

For a moment, Harry was silent and then sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"You are out of your mind, Draco. What good does it do when you tell the whole school? Everything will just be all the more difficult from now on."

He knew perfectly well that the Gryffindor wanted to be reasonable, but a deep anger took suddenly hold of Draco and he grabbed the other boys's shoulders.

"Harry, listen to me. I will only say this once, so pay attention. I did this because I want them all to know. I want to be able to show my love whenever we're together because I _do_ love you. I don't know what your problem is, but I won't give you up. Not so easily. Stop being the hero everyone loves and show them that you're in love with me... If you still are."

"I am not being a hero..."

Draco snorted, "Oh please... You want to make everyone else happy, don't you? Every hero does... Just let yourself be happy, will you?"

"But they will... be disgusted and talk about us. Point their fingers at us... I've had enough of that, really..."

"Isn't it enough when we have each other?"

The Gryffindor shook his head again.

"You don't understand..."

"No I don't."

There were hurried footsteps and both of them looked around. Pansy came hurrying towards them, looking out of breath.

"You better get away from here."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"The others are coming and when they find you here you won't get away..."

He slowly let go of Harry, but looked at him before he turned to head for the Slytherin common room.

"In two hours at the Shrieking Shack. Okay?"

He thought that the Gryffindor would say no, but Harry nodded and then hurried up the stairs. Before he could say anything else, Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down to the dungeon corridors.


	32. Chapter 29 Part 2

Hey there :)  
The new update is here! Hope you'll like it, although it's nothing too special. But ... Since I am off from work for the next three weeks, I hope to get some writing done. I will do my best to update again as soon as possible!

Please enjoy!

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

He was sitting in the common room, in front of the fireplace, and stared into the flames. The heat of the fire stung on his face and made his eyes water, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Draco. No matter how much he tried to push the Slytherin out of his heart and his mind, it wouldn't work.

Harry sighed heavily and then drew a deep breath, looking over at the window. Snowflakes were drifting lazily past it, nearly glowing in front of the dark night sky.

It couldn't be long until the others came back and he feared what would happen then. Hermione would probably have enought tact to ask no questions but Harry knew that Ron wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

But still, the thought of his best friends brought a small smile to his face but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Another sigh left his lips and Harry got to his feet, dragging himself over to one of the armchairs. Once he sat, he took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

Maybe he could get some rest before they came back. He wanted to bring his mind to rest, to stop his thoughts from racing and his heart from aching. Maybe he could do that...

...

His own, low moan woke him up and Harry looked around in confusion.

After a short moment of surprise, he realized that he was alone. It had only been a dream...

"Harry?"

Hermione's voice startled him and he turned around in the armchair, looking over to the portrait hole.

"Hey," he gave her a weak smile and she returned it, but her eyes were worried.

"Won't you come down for dinner?"

He blinked several times and then looked down at his watch. He had slept longer than he had wanted to.

"I fell asleep quite some time ago... Didn't know that it's so late already."

His friend chuckled lowly and then reached out with one hand in a silent invitation for him to join her.

Harry got to his feet and walked over to her, taking her hand. Suddenly her eyes darted to his neck and she opened her mouth, but then closed it again without saying something. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence. When they reached the marble staircase that would lead them down to the ground floor, he could already hear the clatter of plates and the excited talking of the other students.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked silently and Harry shrugged.

"Felt better..."

She smiled understandingly and let go of his hand before they entered the Great Hall. Several students looked at Harry in suprise and started to whisper to each other. They haven't seen him in quite a while and he wasn't surprised that they were talking about him again.

With a sigh, he sat down between Ron and Hermione and tried to look nonchalant.

Ron stopped eating immediately and gawped at him.

"What happened to you, mate?"

Hermione snorted and slapped the back of his head, giving him a disapproving look. Harry took a deep breath, "Nothing happened to me. Why?"

"You look like somebody tried to eat you."

"Ronald!"

He looked over at Hermione like he had no clue why she sounded so outraged, "What's the matter Hermione?"

"You're tactless! Stop bothering Harry!"

Ron shrugged and looked down at his food again, "I just asked him a question. I mean, I haven't talked to him in days."

Harry ignored them both. He would've preferred it, if they wouldn't have started bickering as soon as they were back. Just when he was about to help himself to some baked potatoes, he heard loud laughter from behind his back and turned around to find it's source.

It were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were probably laughing about something Draco had said. And just when Harry wanted to turn back around, grey eyes met his and a shiver ran down his spine.

In the next moment the blond drew his wand and got to his feet. Harry watched as he said something to Pansy, who looked worried and pulled at his sleeve, but he got free from her grip and climbed onto the table.

Harry's heart sank.

The Slytherin whispere a spell and then looked straight back at Harry, locking eyes with him.

"May I have your attention please?"

All the chattering in the Great Hall died away and nearly every student stared at Draco. Some of them were laughing and pointing a finger at him, others simply shook their head and muttered something under the breath. Harry felt his jaw drop when he realized that his worst nightmare was about to come true.

"I know most of you guys hate me, but I hope that there's at least one person in this castle who loves me..." he took a deep breath, still staring at Harry, "Harry?"

Without further thinking, the Gryffindor got to his feet and rushed out of the Great Hall. He could hear his friends call after him, but didn't dare to stop. His cheeks were burning hot and he balled his hands into fists, silently cursing under his breath while he hurried away from the others. Once he reached the entrance hall he headed for the stairs, but Draco caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

Harry spun around and glared at the other man. He felt such an anger and deep disappointment. He was hurt. Hurt, because Draco had told just everbody in the whole school what was going on between them. Even though he perfectly well knew that Harry wanted to keep it a secret.

"Are you insane!? What made you do _that_!?"

The blond took a deep breath, and then spoke in a calm tone.

"I love you."

For a moment, Harry was silent and then sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"You are out of your mind Draco. What good does it do when you tell the whole school? Everything will be just all the more difficult from now on."

Something on the blond's face changed and he reached up, grabbing Harry's shoulders with a firm grip.

"Harry, listen to me. I will only say this once, so pay attention. I did this because I want them all to know. I want to be able to show my love whenever we're together because I _do_ love you. I don't know what your problem is, but I won't give you up. Not so soon. Stop being the hero you always were and show them that you're in love with me... If you still are."

That just sounded like he was stubborn child. He never was a hero, never wanted to be one. He was made one...

"I am not being a hero..."

Draco snorted, "Oh please... You want to make everyone happy, don't you? Every hero does... Just be happy yourself, will you?"

"But they will... be disgusted and talk about us. Point their fingers at us... I had enough of that, really..."

"Isn't it enough when we have each other?"

He shook his head again.

"You don't understand..."

Why wasn't Draco one able to see what the problem was? Harry just couldn't ignore what all the people would think of him. They had expectations and he wanted to live up to them. Even now that Voldemort was long gone and the war was over, he just felt like he had to make everyone happy. He wanted the other people to respect him.

For a swift moment, Draco looked down at his feet and shook his head ever so slightly.

"No I don't."

There were hurried footsteps and both of them looked around. Pansy came hurrying towards them, looking out of breath.

"You better get away from here."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"The others are coming and when they find you here you won't get away..."

He slowly let go of Harry, but looked at him before he turned to head for the Slytherin common room.

"In two hours at the Shrieking Shack. Okay?"

Harry was tempted to refuse to meet him, he was still angry with Draco, but something just made him nod his head in agreement and he hurried up to the Gryffindor common room.


	33. Interlude (Chapter 30)

**Hey guys! **

**You'll need an explanation for this chapter. I spend the last couple days thinking about this story and came to the conclusion that I really enjoy writing it. And because of that I will make this step now. We're ending the time at Hogwarts here and continue with Harry's and Draco's life once they left school. Short: Time jump! **

**That's why this 'Interlude' is pretty short ... I hope it's okay for you when I do this... Although I will do it anyways :P I just hope that you will continue reading this story, because you, my readers, keep me going! **

**Will try to update the first chapter of the second part tonight (it's currently 8:45pm here...)! Won't be too long though, more a prolog sort of chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

He slowly pushed the door open and peered into the room. There was no light inside and Harry blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the darkness. That did no good...

Was Draco already there at all? And, if so, why would he sit in a dark room?

"Draco...?"

Harry felt around for the light switch and sighed relieved when he finally found it. The curtains around the big bed were closed and he was sure, that the blond was hiding there. With slow steps, he walked over to the bed and pulled the curtains aside.

Draco was fast asleep...

"Hey," Harry whispered and sat down next to the blond, looking down at him. Draco stirred and then blinked sleepily, stiffling a yawn.

When he realized that Harry was there, he quickly sat up and looked suddenly wide awake.

"I thought you wouldn't come..."

"Why?"

Draco shrugged and looked down at his knees, absent mindedly playing around with the sleeve of his jumper. Harry wasn't sure what to say next. He felt like it was all completely his fault and deep down he know that it was. He had pushed Draco away without any reason at all. It hadn't been right to keep away from him, when all Draco tried was to make him happy...

"I am sorry," it was a weak attempt of an apologize, but he had no clue how to make it right again. Either Draco would forgive him or it was over, there was nothing more to say or to do.

The blond looked up and watched Harry for a moment.

"What for?"

He spoke in a quiet voice and seemed just as unsure about the whole situation as Harry. The Gryffindor took a deep breath, "For being an idiot?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He had to do that right. To make Draco see that it was still worth fighting for him.

"No... I mean, I am an idiot, I know that, but what I really want to say is... Well, I..." Harry sighed and stared down at his hands. He had no clue why it was so complicated to tell Draco what he thought and what he wanted to say.

"I love you. I can't show it properly, I know... It's just that I always think that people would hate me for loving you. Although I know that I shouldn't care, I still do. But, Draco, please believe me that you're the most important thing in my life. You really are."

A slight smile played around Draco's lips and he reached up, resting his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Harry Potter," the blond giggled, "You really _are_ an idiot. But you're just too loveable... How should I be ever angry with you?"

"So... That means that I will get another chance?"

Draco now smiled and nodded his head eagerly, "Always..."

He then leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Wah! I nicked Severus' quote! Forgive me U_U Something to cheer you up: Second part of We belong will have around 30 chapters as well! So loads of stuff coming up for you to read ;) **


	34. Part 2 Prolog

**Sorry for the delay! Wasn't able to finish it last night. However! It's finished now :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

The blond looked around and heaved a sigh.

"What a chaos..."

Harry, who stood next to him chuckled happily and kissed his cheek.

"It's not that bad Draco."

"It is..." he sighed again and picked up one of the cardboardboxes.

The small flat was crowded with their friends and various things littered the floor, on top of all of them lay Draco's clothes.

"Oy! Look!"

Ron sniggered suddenly and picked up a pair of old pajama trousers with a Teddybear-print.

"Weasley! Give them here!"

Suddenly loud laughter filled the air and when Draco turned around it was just in time to see Harry kneel down on the floor, laughing.

"You!"

The blond pointed a finger at his boyfriend and snorted, "Don't laugh you traitor!"

It did no good and just made him laugh all the more. Draco now looked for some help and his eyes met Pansy's. She was watching him, a smile lingering on her lips and her eyes lit with admiration. He beckoned her over with a move of his hand and she slowly came walking towards him.

"Yes, my dear?"

She tried her best to hide her amusement and Draco rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"I need help. See, he's like a kid... But we just have to get this done today. I want to sleep in a proper bed tonight."

Harry's ears didn't miss that and he looked up, smirking.

"What? You really plan to sleep tonight?"

"Shut up Potter."

After a while, the others had calmed down enough to continue unpacking all the boxes and to put up the furniture. Although it happened again and again that either Harry, Blaise or Ron started to laugh about something, keeping them from working.

...

"Whew... What a day, what a day."

Draco sank down onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and closed his eyes. He heard the faint clinking of glasses and opened his eyes again, watching Harry as he poured some red wine into two glasses. He handed one over to Draco and gave him a charming smile.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?"

The blond returned the smile and nodded his head swiftly before he took a sip from his glass.

"Yes. I think it was... Time will show."

Harry chuckled and sat down next to him, reaching out with his free hand to trace his thumb along Draco's lips who kept silent for a moment.

They haven't had much time to share some intimacy and it was nice to be alone with Harry again.

"I love you..." he talked in a low whisper and Draco leaned over to him, pressing his lips lightly against Harry's.

"I love you too."

They had decided to do the next step in their relationship and live together. After a while of looking for a place to stay, they had found a flat in London near Diagon Alley. Draco had wanted to live somewhere away from other people but Harry had insisted on staying in London. He had pointed out to Draco that it was easier since they had both started to work at the Ministry, but he had also promised that they would move again sometime in the future.

"I don't want them to come over for the next years though..." Draco muttered and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Why? It was fun!"

"It was crowded, loud and embarrassing!"

Harry laughed, "Well, I like your Teddy pajamas! You should wear them from time to time."

"They're too small! My mother bought them for me when I was seven or eight years old!"

"So... Why do you keep them?"

Draco shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"Maybe because it's something she gave to me..."

He heard Harry exhale loudly and found himself in a tight embrace in the next moment.

"You miss her... And I feel so sorry because it's all just my fault."

"It's alright Harry. Don't blame yourself. They turned their backs on me when I told them that I love you..."

"But still."

Harry kissed his temple and slowly let go of him again. The smile Draco loved so much was lingering on his lips and his green eyes were bright.

"We will work that out as well, alright?"

The blond nodded, got to his feet and reached out to take Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Yes. But not now... Now I want to enjoy my time alone with you."


	35. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First chapter from part 2 ;) It's not a really long chapter, but longer than the last ones. I have to find the flow again, so I hope it's okay. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Harry stared over at another table in the restaurant, his eyes fixed on Draco and his company. A young woman, Harry had never seen before. And, what bothered him more than not knowing her, was the fact that she was beautiful. Her dark hair fell down her back in soft curls and her skin was just as fair as Draco's, giving her the slight look of a porcelain doll. All the time he could see his boyfriends eyes dart down to the red lips of his company and jealousy was burning through his insides.

"Hey mate!"

Ron let himself fall down in the chair on Harry's righ, a grin on his face.

"I am starving," he waved his hand at one of the waiters, "did you already order some-?"

He fell silent.

"Mate?" Ron now waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Reluctantly he looked away from Draco to look at his friend.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head and his gaze drifted away again. Ron turned around and followed his gaze, his jaw dropping.

"Woah! Who's that? Do you know her?"

Harry now shook his head and growled, tearing his gaze away again from the other table when the waiter stopped in front of them.

Once they had ordered something to eat and drink, both of them continued to watch Draco and the mysterious woman. Suddenly, the clear sound of her laughter filled the restaurant and Harry had to resist the urge to get to his feet and drag Draco away from her.

"Hey guys!"

Hermione arrived at their table and sat down, her face flushed and sweaty, some of her hair sticking up at odd angles. Ron scowled at her and Harry cleared his throat.

"What?"

She eyed them suspiciously and Harry voiced what they were thinking, "You look like you did somethin inappropriate."

"Wha-!?" Hermione stuttered and nearly dropped her bag.

"What do you mean?! I had to run around between the offices, that's why I look like I do!"

Ron held up his hands in surrender, "Alright 'Mione, don't flip."

She huffed and looked at Harry, "What are you staring at, anyways?!"

He just pointed into the direction he was looking and she turned in her chair to look.

"Oh..." the angry expression faded from her face and she looked back at him.

"Do you know who she is?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron let out a low whistle.

"Wow, who's she when not even you know it?"

She shrugged and waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, I dunno. But, Draco knows that we come her for lunch quite often, he wouldn't bring her along if she was a love affair or something, would he?"

Harry sighed and got to his feet, "Ask him. I'll go now, can't stand the way he looks at her."

Hermione tried to hold him back, but Harry pushed her hand away and left the restaurant.

...

He sat in the living room, his eyes fixed on the clock that hang on the wall. For the rest of his day, Harry hadn't been able to forget what he had seen at lunchtime. He was worried that Draco might like that woman, that he might fall for her and just give up on Harry after over one year... Once they had had their real coming out at school, it had been easy. Most of the students were accepting their relationship, and the ones who didn't were idiots... Then, after Hogwarts they had spent some time apart from each other. Draco had found himself a small flat somewhere in London and they had both started to work at the Ministry, although Draco had always wanted to became a healer at St. Mungos...

And then, one day, they had decided that it would be nice to live together and so they had bought their flat. But now it seemed to Harry that everything came tumbling down...

When he heard footsteps in the hallway he tried to rearrange his features, hoping that Draco wouldn't see his anger.

The blond entered the room and smiled at Harry, but he didn't smile back.

"You're late."

Draco frowned and stopped in his tracks, standing in the middle of the living room.

"I worked a bit longer tonight and then went for a drink with some of my co-workers."

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away from Draco.

Slowly, Draco came closer and then sat down next to him.

"Harry?" he leaned forwards to look him into the face, a slight frown on his own.

"What's wrong with you? It's not the first time that I come home later, so where's the problem?"

"I saw you today..." Harry muttered and looked at Draco.

The blond laughed, "Yeah, sure you did. In the morning when I woke you up!"

"No... I mean, I saw you at lunchtime, with that... woman."

Understanding dawned on Draco's face and he leaned back again, never breaking eyecontact with Harry.

"You mean Astoria? Astoria Greengrass, my new assistant."

"Assistant?"

Draco nodded quickly, "Yeah... She helps me a bit in the office. And ... well, she might be able to help me to get work at St. Mungos."

"How?"

"She usually works there. Just needed a break, that's why she's my assistant for now."

Harry wasn't sure about this story ... Why would a witch of Astoria's age need a break already? She probably was even younger than Draco.

"Why didn't you introduce us, then? You must've seen me, Ron and Hermione at the restaurant."

"No," Draco shook his head, looking puzzled.

"I didn't see you guys. But, when you saw me, why wouldn't you say hello?"

Harry sighed and drooped his head, without answering.

"Oh! You were jealous?"

"Well... Yeah, somehow. I mean, she's quite pretty and the way you looked at her... It reminded me of the way you used to look at me."

Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry's hair, "Harry, you're the only one I love, don't you already know that? I mean, yeah she's pretty, but she's a girl."

He chuckled at the expression on Harry's face, "And you know that I like guys. Or... Did I miss something and you're a girl after all?"

Harry snorted and playfully nudged Draco's arm, "No. I am not a girl. At least I wasn't the last time I looked."

"Hm," Draco made a noise that sounded a bit like the purr of a cat and kissed Harry's neck, "Maybe I have to look myself..."

* * *

**Trouble is about to start ... Hehe ... Please review!**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 2

**New chapter! The drama queen is back! :D **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

"Hey, wake up..."

Draco whispered into his ear, breathing soft kisses along his neck and Harry stirred.

"Tired... Sooo tired," he croaked and rolled around, out of Draco's reach.

The blond laughed, "You have to get up, Harry. Pansy and the others will be here soon and I have to go to Diagon Alley and get some things."

Harry turned his head and looked at the other man.

"Don't lock the door then."

Draco rolled his eyes and smacked his lips.

"Yeah, so that I'll come back here and find you murdered in our bed? Right..."

Now Harry was the one to laugh, "Who would murder me _here_?"

"All the blokes who stare at you whenever we leave the house. They would."

When Draco spoke there was a weird glint in his eyes and Harry frowned.

"You're mad Draco, you are."

"Am I?" he purred and leaned closer again, pressing his lips to Harry's.

When he let go again, Harry grinned up at Draco, "Yes, but I love your madness."

"I love you too," Draco winked at him and got to his feet, walking over to the wardrobe.

Harry watched his every move and had to admit, that Draco was most handsome in the morning, with his unkempt hair and fresh out of bed.

"Draco?"

He turned around with his clothes already in his hands and looked questioning at Harry.

"Come back soon."

The blond inclined his head and smiled faintly, "I will."

...

"Mione ... You don't have to cook."

Harry looked at his best friend but she shook her head, smiling, "It's alright. We need some food, right?"

He nodded. She was right.

"Yeah, that's true."

Hermione turned to look at him, "Where's Draco, by the way? I thought he would be with us."

"So did I. I have no clue where he is. He said he that he only has to pick up some things from Diagon Alley, but that was _hours_ ago."

"Hey, what's up with you lot?"

Blaise burst into the kitchen, grinning broadly.

Hermione shuddered and pulled a face, turning away from him, "You look horrible."

Blaise laughed and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Thank you very much, Hermione," he chuckled and pulled Harry back into the living room where the others were.

All of them dressed up, because it was Halloween.

Hermione nearly looked like she had done when the Polyjuice Potion had gone wrong and had turned her into a cat, Blaise was a zombie, Pansy a corpse bride again, Luna a ghost, Neville had decided to come without a disguise and Ron and Harry himself were Werewolves.

"The doggie is back!"

Blaise pushed Harry towards his friends and sat down again.

Ron frowned, "We are no doggies, Zabini."

The dark haired man chuckled, "Yeah, well, _you _are not. You're a weasle, right?"

Pansy smacked her lips in a disapproving way and waved her hand dismissively, "Don't bother him Blaise. We want to enjoy our party, right?"

"Yes mother..."

Blaise drooped his head and busied himself with a loose thread on his costume.

Harry turned towards Pansy, wondering if she knew where Draco was.

"Pansy?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Ah... Do you know where Draco is? He said he would be back soon, but that was in the morning."

She sighed and shook her head, "No... I am sorry. He said something about a special guest or something, but wouldn't tell me more about it."

Harry sighed and nodded.

It wasn't like he didn't trust Draco, but he really wondered why he was so late. It had been his idea to throw a Halloween party and now he was the only one missing.

Just when he had finished that thought, the doorbell rang.

"That's him then, right?" Pansy asked and already got to her feet.

She disappeared into the hallway and they heard her open the door. Then, there was silence and suddenly urgent whispering. All of the others looked at Harry who tried to catch a few words of what Pansy and Draco where talking about, but they spoke in low voices.

For a moment he was tempted to just go looking, but they were already coming towards the living room.

Pansy entered it first, looking angry and she sat down next to Harry, grabbing his hand.

"Wha-?" he started to speak but she shook her head quickly and silenced him.

Then came Draco, looking breathtakingly good, but Harry had no time to enjoy that sight when he saw who was with his boyfriend.

She looked just as good as Draco, dressed in a long, black satin dress that made her skin glow slightly.

Draco smirked at them all and made a bow, "May I introduce you to my immortal companion, Astoria?"

That did it.

Harry got to his feet, walked over to the blond and grabbed his hand, "Come."

He dragged Draco into the kitchen, where Hermione was still busy cooking, but now looked up at the two men.

"Uh... You want me to give you some privacy?"

"Please," Harry nodded and she darted out of the kitchen, closing the door behind herself.

When he let go of his hand, Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Harry.

"You're acting like a child," his voice was low and cold.

"I am not! You know what I think about her! Why do you have to bring her into our home?!"

Harry crossed his arms too and stared back into Draco's eyes.

"Harry, Astoria is a co-worker and friend of mine, why shouldn't I bring her along?" he sighed, "Just because you're jealous of her with no reason at all?"

"I have a reason to be jealous! I see the way you talk to her and behave when she's around! I am afraid to loose you, can't you see that?"

"No!"

Draco had raised his voice and shook his head vehemently.

"I can't see that, because I tell _you_ every day that I love you!"

His eyes narrowed, "Or can't you believe me?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should say what he wanted to say.

"Well, I see what I see. And the way you look at her is clearly more than friendship..."

"You're a fool Harry Potter."

"I am a fool!? Pansy told me who she is and where she comes from! Don't call me a fool, Draco! I know where this is going to end!"

Draco turned towards the door and pulled it open.

"When you already know the end of it, then there's no need to discuss this any further."

...

(Draco's PoV)

It was late at night, the party was already over and Harry had decided to go with Ron and Hermione.

"Draco... see reason."

Pansy talked in an urgent tone, but he ignored here, still packing his trunk.

"Harry's right, you act funny when she's around, like you try to impress her and she's clearly flirting with you."

He growled angrily and turned to look at her, "And it's _my_ fault when _she_'s flirting with me? That's what you want to tell me?"

She drooped her head, "No..."

"Well, I am leaving. He won't belive me that I love him so there's no sense in staying."

He was about to leave the room, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bed, pushing him down onto it.

"You stay. I still have a lot to tell you."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she stated in a clear voice and sat down next to him.

"I told Harry who Astoria is, because I think he has the right to know. I am worried just as much as he is. I know that you love him and want to stay with him, but I can see that Astoria does something to you, something that isn't good. You seem to hope that your mother will talk to you again when you spend some time with Astoria. But that's not going to happen until you marry her. Do you want to do that?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"Maybe... I talked to her-"

"WHAT!?" Pansy was on her feet suddenly and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Draco, no! You don't really want to...! You can't! You... You would loose Harry! You would break his heart!"

"Stop shouting and let me explain."

* * *

**Please review ;)**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 3

**New chapter! Sorry guys, it's lousy... but I am sick and just feel horrible. **

**I still hope that you'll enjoy reading, though :)**

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

"Well, then, go on and tell me," Pansy looked at him, an angry glint in her eyes.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he starte to explain.

"I had a long and serious conversation with Astoria. About that whole marriage thing, you know. She knows that I am in love with Harry and that I have no real interest in her. And still... She wants to help me. No," he shook his head slightly, "she wants to help _us_."

Pansy raised her eyebrows, "Harry and you?"

He nodded.

"With what?"

"First, she wants me to talk to my mother again. And I know that she'll talk to me once I marry a girl she thinks good enough for me. Second, since I am gay, we were talking about having... a baby."

"You're kidding, Draco!"

Pansy stood up and looked like she couldn't believe her ears.

"Listen Pansy... I want to have kids."

"Well, but you're in love with a _man_! Who knows if Harry wants children?!"

The blond sighed and smiled weakly, "Oh, c'mon Pansy... You saw Harry often enough with Teddy. The boy is only his godson, but he loves that little guy."

"Yeah I did see him with Teddy. That's not the point, though. You're planning to have a baby with a woman you're going to marry. And then?"

He frowned, "Pardon?"

"What are you going to do once she has your baby?!"

"Adopt it. That's the plan. So Harry and I can raise him or her."

Pansy muttered something under her breath and started to massage her temple with one hand.

"Draco, I am sorry, but you're..."

"I am what?!" his tone was low and she flinched slightly.

"That's not going to work. Harry couldn't live with you being married, you know that."

He shook his head, "No, I don't know that. We have never talked about such a thing."

"Because it's out of bounds!" Pansy threw her hands up into the air and looked more than desperate.

"Would you've done the same if it would be about me marrying you?"

"Yes! Damn, yes Draco!"

She gave him one last, angry look and then rushed out of the room.

...

"Where are you going?"

Blaise looked up at him, but Draco ignored him and walked past his friend and Pansy.

"Away."

He left the flat and disapparated.

At his destination he walked straight up to the large manor, drew his wand and let himself into the house. Soon he heard faint footsteps and a familiar scent filled his nose.

"Draco?" Astoria whispered, sounding surprised.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

For a moment, she just stared at him, but then nodded.

"Sure. Yeah... My mother isn't at home anyways."

She blushed and Draco couldn't help but admit that it suited her.

"Would it be a problem for her?"

Astoria chuckled and nodded again. She then took his hand into hers and led him into the living room.

"My mother would think that we were up to something inappropriate. And... Since we're not married yet, that would be a problem for her."

"Alright..."

Draco sat down when she let go of his hand and watched her when she left the room for a moment again, before she came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She filled the glasses and handed one over to him.

"Cheers," she smiled.

They clinked their glasses and Draco took a sip of his wine.

Astoria watched him, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"You had a fight with Harry? I wouldn't have thought that he would be so angry, because of me."

"Yeah... Well, he's jealous or something. I didn't really have the chance to talk to him about the whole thing."

She put her glass aside and touched Draco's cheek.

"I am really sorry. I know how much you love him, but it's a shame that he wouldn't listen to you."

Slowly, she took his glass out of his hand and put it down on the table as well.

"And still ... We should use our time together well, right?"

Before he could react to her words, she had pressed her lips to his and caught him in a fierce kiss.

...

(Harry's PoV)

"Hey mate, c'mon. You have to eat."

Ron pulled at his arm and finally managed to pull him out of the bed, dragging him along to the kitchen.

"Hi Harry!"

He was more than surprised to see Pansy there at the kitchen table and had a sudden sense of foreboding.

"Hello Pansy," he sat down opposite from her and tried to avoid looking at her.

"Well, I have to leave, Hermione wants to do some shopping."

Ron waved his hand and hurried out of the kitchen when Harry gave him a disapproving look.

Pansy cleared her throat and Harry glanced at her.

"Harry... You and Draco have to talk about this whole thing."

"What thing?"

She sighed, "You know what I'm talking about."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Well Pansy, you told me that she's the one he's supposed to marry. And, the way it sounded, he's going to do it."

"Just so that his mother talks to him again! You want that too, don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Sure I do."

"See," she smiled and reached out, placing a hand on his arm, "I talked to him... He was talking some rubbish, but he loves you."

He took a deep breath and looked at her for several minutes without saying a word.

"He should've told me all about it. Not you. It seems to me like he doesn't trust me..."

"But he does, Harry. He's just afraid of hurting you."

"That's exactly what he does, though! He's hurting me."

"I know," Pansy nodded and took her hand away again.

"And still, you guys should talk about it. It does no good when you ignore each other."

Harry got to his feet, "Is he at home?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know... He left yesterday evening..."

"He's with her, isn't he?"

Pansy stood up as well and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"I don't know Harry. He might be. Let's go home and look if he's there. If not, I am going to get him, okay?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! **

**Not really long, but I hope you'll still like it! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

"I knew that he wouldn't be here..."

He drooped his head and Pansy sighed, taking his hand into hers.

"Come, let's have some tea and I'll go and look for Draco, okay?"

She led him into the kitchen, whipped her wand and put a cup of tea down in front of him.

"Thank you..."

Pansy just smiled and then left the flat again.

The silence that fell, was overhelming and Harry stared down at his cup of tea, his thoughts trailing off.

Maybe he had overreacted when Draco had brought Astoria over. He probably just wanted her to meet his friends... On the other hand, Draco knew that Harry was jealous and afraid that Draco would leave him because of her. It only showed that his fears were legitimate, now that Draco wasn't at home and obviously had spent the night with her.

Although all the time, Harry had hoped that it all would get better, now that they lived together. Probably Draco just did that whole thing with Astoria because of the one time Harry had cheated on him with Ginny.

...

(Pansy's PoV)

"Draco Malfoy! What do you think you're doing!?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed mercilessly.

"You're out of your mind, my dear friend! How can you dare to cheat on him!? _NOW_?!

Pansy huffed angrily and stared down at Draco, who now lay at her feet and blinked up at her with wide eyes.

"Pans, what are you doing here?"

His voice was low and thick from sleep, but she now bent down and dragged him to his feet, thrusting his clothes at him.

"What I am doing?! You ask me what I am doing!?"

Her voice steadily raising, she stabbed his finger into his chest, her eyes narrowed.

"I am bringing you home, you idiot! Harry is waiting for you and he's sad! Worried that you will leave him!"

Wthout further ado, she forced his shirt over his head and urged him on to dress.

Astoria was leaning against the door frame and watched them. Now, that Draco was busy with dressing, Pansy rounded on her and had to keep herself from drawing her wand.

"And you, Miss!" she pointed at the other woman who was smiling back at her, "How can you!? You know that he's in a relationship! I don't give a damn what your parents decided years ago, I really don't! You have nothing better to do than drag him into your bed! Claiming that you'll give birth to his child and then hand it over so he can raise it together with Harry!"

"A good plan, isn't it?"

Astoria had spoken in a low voice, so Draco couldn't hear her.

Pansy took a deep breath, her hands clenched into fists, "You..."

"C'mon Pans, lets go."

Draco took her hand and walked her out of the house, still looking confused about the whole situation.

...

"You're breaking his heart... I always thought he would be the one to let you down, not the other way around. How could you spend the night with that... that _woman_."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I already told you."

"Oh! Don't you start with that baby-rubbish again!"

"It's not rubbish!"

Pansy let out an angry growl and ignored him the whole way back to his and Harry's flat.

...

(Draco's PoV)

Pansy was still close behind him when he walked into the kitchen and towards Harry.

"Hey..."

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes full of sadness, but didn't reply anything.

"I am sorry Harry... I just... Felt like I had to get out of here. I mean, you weren't at home either. I had no chance to explain anything to you."

He could hear Pansy mutter something behind his back, turned around and pushed her out of the kitchen, closing the door once she was outside.

When he came back to the table and sat down, Harry didn't look at him, but took a deep breath.

"I don't think there's something to explain. You went to see her, apparently spent the night with her... I think I understand what it means Draco."

Draco shook his head, "No you don't! You just think you do!"  
Now Harry looked at him, a grim expression on his face, "Well then tell me!"

"Astoria is the girl my parents wanted me to marry when we both were still children. It was one of that arranged marriages, so common in pure-blood families... When she came to work at the Ministry, I told her right away that I am in a relationship with you and that I am happy about it."

He slowly reached out to take Harry's hand in his and was glad when he didn't pull away, "We talked about the whole thing, about my parents as well... Astoria had an idea... She said that we should marry to please my parents and..."

"No Draco, how can you think that would work?! When you marry her? You would have to move in with her, what do you think I will be doing then? Sit here, waiting for the few times you have time to see me?"

Harry shook his head and pulled his hand away, getting to his feet.

"You will have to choose. Either you stay with me or you go and marry her. I always thought that you really love me, after all we'd been through, but this..."

Before he could walk away, Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, wait, please..."

He slowly pulled Harry into his lap and cupped his face between his hands.

"_I love you_... There's more to it than you can see... Astoria wants a baby, but she wants us to raise it. That's why she said that we should marry. Then she'll have the baby and we'll divorce. I won't stay with her, because you're the only one I want to be with."

Harry slightly shook his head, "I am not sure... It doesn't sound right. Why would she have a baby and then give it to us? There would've been other ways to raise a child, Draco."

"I thought you would think it a good idea. I always had the impression that you would want own children." He sighed, "Everytime I saw you with Teddy..."

"I love children Draco, but what I love more, is you. I accepted that I will never have own children when I am with you. That whole thing with Astoria just doesn't sound right... What if... What if she's planning something?"

Draco kissed his forehead and smiled reassuringly, "Can't you just trust me?"

Harry sighed and leaned against his shoulder, "I'll try..."

* * *

_Please review..._


	39. Let me get this straight!

Hey there!

I am sorry to say this, but I am quite angry right now!

In the last few days I got a couple of reviews, claiming that people will no longer read this story because of Astoria.

That's not the problem, though. My problem is this: All those reviews were frome readers who never reviewed this story before! How in heavens sake am I supposed to know what you, my readers, want to read when I don't get reviews! Part 2 has 4 Chapters so far, Astoria was first mentioned in the prolog of part 2, so why did nobody say anything then!? No, now that she's a part of this story I get reviews, that people quit reading!

So please, I would like to know of all the active readers if there's any sense in continueing this story! I won't waste my time to get more 'I won't continue reading'-reviews for the next couple of chapters anyways!

Just tell me if you can bear Astoria in this story (since she's essential for the current storyline!) or not. If the majority of you, would've rather she's not part of it, I am really willing to change the whole second part or find an end for part one, because I was being told the the story drags on for too long. So, would you rather have a proper ending after Ch. 29 or do you want me to continue?

But it's depressing for me as the author when I get reviews saying that people quit reading because of a character that was there for four whole chapters, when they never before reviewed to tell me if they like it the way it is, or what they want to see/not to see.

I am sorry, but I really had to get this out, it was bothering me for the whole day.

To those who love and support this story: Thank you! You're great and I really appreciate that you guys like what I'm doing :)

To the others: It would be so much easier if you would tell me what you like or don't like. But to read 30+ Chapters without leaving a review, but then writing one to tell me you quit reading... No need to tell me that, just stop.

One more thing: Obviously some people think I actually ship Draco and Astoria? Why? Didn't you read properly? I thought it was pretty obvious why Draco is acting the way he does! Yeah, he's a bit stupid when it comes to that, but the reason he does it, is simple: He want's to have that baby so he can raise it together with Harry, thinking that Harry can only be happy when they have a child! But, oh well... Like I said, I can't read minds ...


	40. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**First I want to thank everybody who reviewed on my little 'outburst'! That really meant a lot to me. It's just reassuring to know that readers will still stick with this story and not simply let it down because of a single character! Believe me, I am no fan of Astoria and she'll be gone at some point of the story ;) **

**Now please enjoy the new chapter! Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

"Hey mate, what's up?"

Ron grinned when he plopped down on the chair next to him.

"Nothing..."

Harry looked down at his bottle of butterbeer, still thinking about what had happened on the last weekend.

Ron sighed and Harry swiftly looked up at him, seeing that he was frowning.

"You look like something's bothering you. I thought you worked that thing with Draco out."

Harry shrugged, "I thought I did, yes. But still... Pansy mentioned something Astoria had said and it's worrying me."

"Like what?"

"It seems like she's trying everything to make him marry her, no matter what."

His friend sighed again, "You mean ... ah, like planning something? That she's lying about that thing with the Baby?"

"Exactly."

Ron let out a low whistle, "What does Draco say?"

"He doesn't believe it. He seems so blinded at the moment, I have no idea where this will end..."

"Talk to him again, Harry. He will have to believe you. If not, well..."

Harry pulled his eyebrows together, "What, Ron? Break up with him?"

"Nah," Ron shook his head, "I mean... Er... Mate, c'mon! You're absolutely not happy at the moment, it does no good. Now imagine when he really marries her! What will you do then, huh?!"

He thought about that for a moment.

In a way, Ron was right. He really wasn't happy with the whole situation at the moment, but would he let Draco down because of it? Hardly. He would've to find a way to make Draco see that it wasn't necessary to marry Astoria. The only way... He would have to talk to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ron, I have to go!"

"Wha- Well, okay?"

"Maybe I will stop by later! See you, mate!"

Ron just nodded, looking dumbfounded, and Harry dashed out of the Leaky Couldron.

...

His heart was hammering against his ribs when he approached the Manor, walking up the front steps.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea at all... What if she just wanted him to leave again right away without listening to him?

Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

Just a few seconds later the door was opened and a house elf gazed up at him.

"Good afternoon, Mister. How can I help you?"

"Ah... I would like to talk to Mrs. Malfoy if that's possible?"

"Certainly," the house elf stepped aside and bowed, letting Harry into the hall.

It was simply magnificent, totally different from the last time when he'd set foot into the house.

"Kindly wait a moment, Mister."

Harry nodded and the house elf dashed off.

He looked around and spotted a photo on a small table. Slowly, he walked over to it and couldn't hold back a smile when he looked down at it. It showed Draco with his parents when he had been around eleven. He'd been an unbearable git, but Harry had to admit that he had been a cutie even back then, even though he wouldn't have dared to admit it back then.

"Hello?"

The female voice startled him and he turned round, looking directly at Narcissa.

"Oh- Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

He quickly walked over to her and held out his hand, to Harry's immense surprise, she took it and squeezed it lightly.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you here?"

"I would like to talk to you about Draco..."

For a moment there was an icy silence between them, but then she nodded.

"Okay, please follow me."

Narcissa led the way into the living room and offered him a seat near the fire, sitting down opposite from him.

The elf scurried around the table and set down a teapot and two cups in front of them, before it hurried of again.

Once she had poured herself a cup of tea, Narcissa leaned back and watched Harry intently.

He felt completely out of place, dressed in his Muggle clothes and had to take a few deep breaths before he felt able to talk again.

"Well... I was wondering why you wouldn't bother to talk Draco at all. He really misses you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Ever since we left Hogwarts... I... can't bear to see him so unhappy anymore, he wants nothing more than to talk to you again. After all, you're his mother."

She looked down at her hands and suddenly sobbed quietly.

"All these years I thought that he hates me for what I said when he told us that he's in love with you... I didn't dare to contact him, because I feared that he would push me away."

"He would never, Mrs. Malfoy, never."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled weakly, "If I would've known..."

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

Harry wasn't sure if it was a good thing to tell her what was going wrong at the moment, but maybe she would be able to help him.

"At the moment we're having a rough time... Draco wants to marry a woman, Astoria Greengrass, because he's determined to make you talk to him again. The problem is just, she's lying to him... She made him think that they could have a baby and then I and Draco could raise it together. The thing is, she just wants him to marry her and then make him stay."

Narcissa inclined her head slightly, "Astoria Greengrass, you said? But that's-"

"The girl you chose for him when they were both children."

"Yes..." she nodded slowly, looking off into distance, "I met her a few days ago, she didn't mention Draco to me at all. I was asking her if she heard something or even met him, she said no."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know... Listen, come over with Draco next Sunday, okay? I will see what I can do to convince him, that he doesn't have to marry her. I accept him the way he is, he's my son and I love him."

A loving smile rested on her lips and Harry returned it.

"Thank you so much!"

...

"I am home!"

All the time on his way home, Harry wasn't able to wipe the smirk off of his face. He wouldn't have thought that Narcissa would agree with him and it would be a huge surprise once he and Draco would go to visit her.

He bounded into the living room and found Draco there who looked at him, perplexed.

"Well, welcome home."

Harry chuckled and walked over to him, sitting down next to the blond who watched him intently.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," Harry shook his head and bent closer to steal a kiss, "just happy to see you."

Draco smirked and kissed him tenderly, his lips slowly moving downwards, resting on the side of Harry's neck where he was teasing the skin with his teeth.

"Let's move... to bed," Harry sounded breathless and tilted his head, to give Draco better access to his skin.

The blond chuckled lowly, "Why?"

Harry was tugging at the blond's shirt and sighed repeatedly.

"More comfortable..."

A bit resistant, Draco got to his feet and pulled Harry with him. They stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the heat that was pulsing through his veins while Draco's lips were all over his body. It had been far too long since they had been together like this.

When the last bits of clothing dropped to the floor, Harry pulled Draco's face up to his, kissing him deeply.

"I love you..."

* * *

_Please review..._


	41. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Hope you like the new chapter :)**

* * *

(Draco's PoV)

"What are we doing here?" Draco hissed.

Harry turned towards him, an eyebrow raised and looked at him for a moment.

"To see your mother, actually."

Draco snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. As if his mother would _want_ to see him!

"She doesn't want me anymore. As I told you, she said that I am no longer her son."

Harry sighed and reached out to touch his cheek, smiling faintly.

"I talked to her. She wants to see you. I know how sad you are because the two of you aren't speaking to each other, because of me."

"Not your fault..." the blond muttered and looked sideways, avoiding Harry's gaze.

He would've never dared to blame Harry for his mother's behaviour. Draco was in love with him and he had willingly sacrificed the contact to his family to stay with Harry.

"Draco, in a way it is. You know that."

"Oh! Stop it Harry! It's not your fault! My mother would've done the same if I would've told her that I was in love with Blaise!"

Harry chuckled and Draco frowned, wondering if his boyfriend was losing it finally...

"Well, maybe not. After all, Blaise is a pure-blood, isn't he?"

"Idiot..."

Harry just smiled happily and reached out towards the door to knock.

When he heard somebody approaching the door, Draco felt his heartbeat pick up and he took a deep breath, clutching Harry's arm for support.

"Everything's fine," Harry mumbled and kissed his temple.

In the next moment the door was opened and Narcissa stood in front of them.

"Draco," his name rushed out of her mouth and he found himself in a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around her in return and held her close.

After a while she let go of him and turned towards the house again, "Come in."

They followed her to the living room, but as soon as Draco entered it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry, who had been beside him, turned to look at him in surprise, "What's up?"

Draco pointed at the woman who was sitting in one of the armchairs.

"That's Astoria's sister, Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh..." Harry looked more closely at her and then nodded slowly. He then turned towards Narcissa who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Daphne came over for a cup of tea, I hope that's no problem?"

Draco frowned at his mother. He was hardly able to believe that it was a coincidence that Daphne was there.

"Mother, are you sure that it's a coincidence that she's here?"

"Well..." she now looked at Harry and tried to smile at him, but failed, "Harry, dear, would you be so nice and leave us alone for a moment?"

Harry was about to agree, but Draco seized his hand and shook his head vehemently.

"No, he won't! Why should he? Whatever you're about to tell me, you can say in front of Harry as well."

"Draco, it's alright, you can tell me later."

But the blond shook his head again and pulled him over to sit down as well, still holding his hand.

"No, I want you to stay, because I am pretty sure that I already know what this is all about."

"Alright," Narcissa sighed and sat down in the chair next to Daphne who watched her curiously.

...

(Harry's PoV)

Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Narcissa, waiting for Draco's mother to speak. All the while, he was wondering what Daphne had to do with the whole thing.

Once again, his gaze met Draco's and the blond let out a weary sigh and squeezed Harry's hand slightly, silently asking for comfort and Harry leaned closer.

Finally, Narcissa spoke, "Draco, you're my son and I love you, but I still don't appreciate your relationship to _him_."

Harry's jaw dropped and he opened his mouth to complain, after all Narcissa had talked to him about it and it never occured to him that she would complain about their relationship again! However, Draco was quicker.

"So, that's why we are here, is it? Just so you can tell me that you can't accept that I am in love with Harry? Honestly, mother, why do you bother to talk to me at all?"

She looked outraged and pointed a finger at him, "Because you're my son! My only child and I want you to live a normal life!"

Suddenly, Draco was at his feet and pulled Harry with him.

"I am living a normal life! For the first time since I remember, to be honest! My life was never better than with Harry!"

He now rounded on Daphne who looked slightly frightened, "And you! Tell your unworthy sister that I don't give a damn about her or a baby, will you!? I won't bother talking to her again, the only thing she ever did to me was lying!"

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath and Draco glared at her, "What?!"

Harry thought he knew what had caused her reaction and slowly sat down again, pulling Draco down as well.

"A..." Narcissa hesitated for a moment, "A baby?"

Draco snorted and waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, well... Astoria had the crazy idea that we should marry and have a baby so Harry and I could raise it together."

Suddenly, both women look thunderstruck. Obviously Narcissa was shocked, because Daphne was the one who spoke, "Astoria told me something else... She said that you wanted to have a baby and marry her, but she said no because you're still involved with him."

Harry instinctively grabbed Draco's hand a bit more tighter, afraid that the blond would start raging like an angry bull.

"I am not _involved_ with him! I _love_ him!"

"Oh Draco," Narcissa got to her feet and approached her son, "don't be silly! You surely don't _love_ him. I am sure you just feel some weird kind of attraction for him."

"Enough," Draco spoke in a low whisper and it was the kind of tone he spoke in when he was about to be really angry.

"Let's go," he pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him out of the house.

...

(Draco's PoV)

"How could she... How dare she...!? Tell me that I feel _some weird kind of attraction_ for you!?"

He kicked his boots aside and stomped into the kitchen, fetching a bottle of wine from one of the cupboards before he walked into the living room and sat down in his armchair. Harry followed him in silence.

"As if... As if I couldn't love you! And that Daphne! I always knew that she wasn't any better than her sister!"

Angrily he drew his wand and tapped it at the bottle. The cork shot out of it and ricochetted off the ceiling, smashing a vase. Draco ignored it and took a swig of wine.

Harry meanwhile drew his own wand, pointed it at the shards of the vase and muttered, "_Reparo_."

He then took a deep breath, walked over to Draco and pulled the bottle out of his hands.

"I can understand that you're really angry, but there's no point in getting drunk."

The blond snatched the bottle bag and took another swig, "But I want to get drunk, alright?"

"And you think that will change anything about the situation?"

"No," Draco retorted with a frown, "but it stills my anger a bit. Want some?"

He held up the wine and Harry took it hesitantly before he took a small gulp and handed it back to Draco.

"Besides, you should be angry at Astoria, not your mother."

Draco eyed him and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that I am not angry at her? I am angry at all of them!"

"Well, I could help you to be less angry, huh?"

The blond shook his head, "No. I wanna drown my anger in wine, thank you."

Harry drooped his head and accepted that Draco probably was too angry to think about anything else at that moment.

"Alright, I will go to sleep then, don't stay up too long."

"Sure... Night."

* * *

_Please review..._


	42. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it! (I don't...)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

(Harry's PoV)

Still sleepy, he stumbled into the living room after he'd discovered that Draco hadn't slept next to him. Sure enough, he found the blond slumped into his armchair, several empty wine bottles at his feet and fast asleep.

Harry sighed and walked over to him, carefully stepping over the empty bottles.

"Draco..." he leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear. The blond didn't budge.

"Hey, Draco, wake up," he now spoke a bit louder and Draco stirred.

"Go 'way..."

Harry chuckled and straightened up again, "No I won't. Get up and take a shower, then go to bed."

"Won't..."

Draco shifted around, obviously to get more comfortable and inhaled deeply.

Harry sighed again and looked down at his boyfriend, "Please, you can't stay here all day! Besides, you smell like you nearly drowned in a whole barrel of wine."

With some effort, he managed to pull Draco out of the armchair and drag him into the bathroom.

"You know that Pansy comes over today."

The blond finally opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Harry, "So what?"

"So what? I would prefer it if she wouldn't have to see you like this. Just shower and then you can continue to sleep right away."

Slowly, a smug grin spread on Draco's face and Harry frowned.

"Will you shower with me, Harry?" he batted his lashes and Harry had to fight back a laugh.

"You're clearly drunk..."

Draco usually disliked it when they showered together, except for certain situations when he highly enjoyed it...

"Will you?" Draco asked again, already starting to undress, carelessly throwing his clothes aside.

Harry nodded, "Sure."

Inside the shower, Draco swayed slightly and Harry took hold of his arm to prevent him from falling.

"Are you alright?"

For a moment, Draco just looked at him and then started to sob uncontrollably. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the blond and was highly worried. After a while, Draco calmed down a bit and mumbled, "Why can't she accept me the way I am?"

It was a bit difficult to understand him, because he was hiding his face at Harry's chest and the water was still pouring down on them.

"You mean Narcissa?"

The blond just nodded and Harry reached around him to shut the water off before he reached out for a towel to wrap it around Draco.

"I dunno, Draco... I thought she would really like to see you again after I went to talk to her. If I would've known..."

"Don't blame yourself..."

Draco looked up at him, his cheeks flushed and tearstained, "It's still not your fault. None of it."

He swiftly kissed Harry and then slouched off to the bedroom.

...

"How is he?" Pansy whispered towards Harry while she slowly pushed the bedroomdoor open to look inside.

"Not good, I suppose..."

She sighed, looked at the blond for a moment and then closed the door again.

"I don't get it... I always thought that Narcissa was really, really fond of him."

Harry shrugged and they walked into the kitchen where they sat down.

"I guess she was... Until he confessed that he's in love with me."

"No," Pansy shook her head, "I don't think that's the reason..."

He got to his feet again to prepare two cups of tea, thinking about Pansy's words.

Once he sat down again, he looked intently at her, "What else could be the reason?"

Before she answered him, she sipped at her tea and nodded approvingly.

"Good tea... Well, I think Lucius was the main problem in the first place. No suprise that he didn't take it well when his only son told them that he's gay, right?"

Harry nodded. She was right.

"Although I think, Narcissa never really had a problem with _that_. Maybe she thinks it's a shame that Draco will never have children and that's why she's so desperately trying to get him married."

"Didn't sound like that when we were there yesterday... She told him that what he feels for me can't be love and that it's only some kind of weird attraction. Nothing that would last long."

Pansy raised her eyebrows and snorted very un-ladylike.

"Right. That's why you're together for - what? - A year?"

"One and a half, actually."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "See?"

"What?"

"Well! The way you just said it, you think that she might be right, don't you?"

"I - what? No!" Harry stuttered and Pansy winked at him.

"Yeah you do. But don't, after such a long time there's no need to have any doubts about this relationship."

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the cup in his hands.

"You know... After that thing with Astoria I thought that he might've realized that he fancies women more than me, or men..."

"He doesn't, or do you think he would've choosen you over me if he weren't gay?"

He couldn't suppress a grin and Pansy giggled.

Harry sighed, "I just want him to be happy and I know that he won't be until Narcissa treats him fair..."

"Harry you can't force her to talk to him. Either she realizes that her son needs her and she needs him or we just have to accept it the way it is."

"Talking 'bout parents... Did yours came round finally?"

She smiled and nodded swiftly, "Yeah, Seamus and me went to have dinner with them recently. It was nice."

"Really?"

She laughed, "Yeah, it was great. They really like him."

He returned her smile, "That's good then. Bring him around the next time you come over, will you?"

"Sure, when he isn't too busy, I'll drag him along."

"He loves his job, doesn't he?"

"Yeah! I mean, he obviously always loved to blow things up and he really loves to do it the Muggle-way. He actually blew up our old garden shed just to show me 'how it's done'..."

Harry sniggered, but in the next moment the doorbell rang and he frowned.

Pansy turned around on her seat and glanced into the hallway, "Who's that? Did you invite someone over?"

"No..."

He got up and went to answer the door. He was more than surprised when he saw Astoria's sister, Daphne.

"Hello," she bowed her head slightly and then looked back up at him, "Can we talk?"

Harry nodded and let her inside, closing the door behind her before they walked back into the kitchen.

Pansy looked furious when she saw Daphne, "You! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Daphne sighed and looked at her feet, "I want to talk to you about Astoria and Draco, okay?"

Pansy let out a puff of air and crossed her arms in front of her chest. When Daphne looked at Harry, he indicated to her to sit down and then sat opposite from her.

* * *

_Please review..._


End file.
